Red of the Triplets
by RiverBloody-13
Summary: Sakura merayakan ultah ke-14, tanpa disadarinya datang kejadian buruk di malam itu. Mengakibatkan seluruh keluarga besarnya dan juga kerabat jauh mati terbunuh. Kecuali kakaknya yg masih berada di america. Apa yg akan terjadi! M for: Lime/Lemon/Kasar/18plus/KakaSaku/OOC, Typo, D.L.L
1. Prolog

• **Red of the Triplets •**

.

.

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Tayuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime and another)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

•

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Prologue ~

Malam yang dingin dan gelap semakin terasa di rumah besar tersebut. Terlihat seorang Gadis, ya gadis itu yang berada di salah satu ruangan dalam rumah besar sepi tak ada penghuni disana. Ia mulai merapatkan kakinya dan menekuknya, seakan akan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ya, kulit halus dan putih yang ada pada di tubuhnya itu, mata gadis itu tak henti-hentinya melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Ia merasakan ketakutan yang mendalam, ketakutan akan sesuatu mengenai dirinya. Sempat ia sedikit mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Lalu, lampu ruangan itu yang tadinya menyala seakan mulai redup. Dikarenakan, lampu itu sudah terlalu lama menyinari ruangan tersebut. Gadis tadi, semakin merapatkan dirinya ke dinding yang dingin. Sungguh diluar dugaan, jika dirinya akan sendiri di dalam rumah besar itu. tak terpikirkan lagi tinggal dirinya yang masih selamat. Terbesit kejadian mengerikan yang ia hadapi sebelum saat, ia berada di salah satu ruangan ini. Ruangan yang berada di belakang dapur, ruangan tak terpakai yang disebut gudang. Hanya tempat itulah yang bisa ia capai untuk tempat persembunyiannya. Sembunyi dari sebuah bencana mengerikan, gadis itu sebenarnya masih belia. Tepat hari ini ulang tahunnya ke-14, dan tepat hari ini pula ia akan hidup sendiri. Ia masih memelankan suara lelahnya dan nafasnya supaya tak terdengar oleh siapapun dari luar, karena apa yang ia alami malam ini benar-benar mengerikan dan tak bisa dilupakan. Malam semakin mencekam menyelimuti aliran darah pada tubuhnya, dimana orang-orang yang disayanginya itu tergeletak tak bernyawa di Hall dalam rumahnya, setelah tadi pesta megah menjadi sebuah bencana yang tak terelakkan. Mungkin Puluhan mayat telah tergeletak, membuat bau anyir menyerang seluruh rumah. Darah dimana-mana, dan pemuda itu seperti seorang penjahat psikopat yang tak akan henti-hentinya menjilat pisau belati miliknya. Pemuda itu mulai mencari gadis itu ke seluruh penjuru rumah, tapi gadis itu terlalu pintar untuk bersembunyi. Pemuda jangkung dengan mata berbeda miliknya dan hoodie menutup kepalanya juga tak lupa ia memakai sebuah masker sedang menatap seluruh rumah dari lantai dua. Ia hanya menyeringai, jika dia menemukan gadis itu maka usailah tugasnya malam ini. Tapi ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempat ini, karena selain mencari gadis ini, ia akan membawa gadis tersebut bersama dengan dirinya sebelum membawa bersama, mungkin pemuda itu akan mencicipi tubuh gadis yang dicarinya. Gadis ini memiliki mata emerald yang indah, membuat semua akan kagum jika melihat kecantikannya. Tetapi pria ini hanya bisa menyeringai juga berserk dibalik maskernya, Sebagai tanda pembalasan dendam untuk keluarganya.

##############################

Segitu dulu dah prologue-nya... Hufttt yg 2 fic teratas entar yaaaa :v huahuahua...

Pokoknyaaaa...

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

!

Byeeee minna... (/^3^)/


	2. Part I - Nightmare

• **Red of the Triplets •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Tayuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Part I - Nightmare ~

.

.

.

Gadis berusia 14th ini masih bersembunyi di dalam sebuah gudang, ia masih menekuk kedua kakinya dan merasakan hawa semakin mencekam. Getaran ketakutan yang merasuki tubuhnya semakin jadi, ia terus menahan tangisannya demi untuk persembunyiannya dari seseorang yang telah membunuh keluarga juga kerabat jauhnya. Ia hanya bisa memohon kepada _**Kamisama**_ untuk meminta pertolongan. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini yaitu memikirkan kakak tersayangnya yang berada di amerika. Hanya itu yang sempat ia pikirkan, walau ia memikirkan kakaknya untuk segera pulang. Tetap saja kedua orangtua dan yang lainnya sudah tak ada. Gadis itu mulai berkeringat dingin, cairan liquid sedikit keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Lalu gigi-giginya sedikit bergemeletuk gemetaran karena takut. Matanya masih sedikit mengawasi pintu gudang. Di sisi lain pemuda bermasker ini menyesap dengan kuat bau aroma anyir di dalam rumah besar tersebut. Ia hanya menyeringai di balik masker miliknya, matanya yang berbeda ia tutup supaya tidak diketahui. Setelah ia puas tadi berada di lantai dua mencari gadis itu, ia pun turun kebawah dengan berjalan santai sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Pemuda ini berjalan melewati ruang tengah menatap foto keluarga dan berhenti sejenak disana lalu sekali lagi ia hanya bisa berserk, ia pun kembali berjalan ke arah ruang belakang menuju dapur lalu membuka lemari pendingin disana.

"Ck, malam ini aku lapar sebelum ku melakukannya...setidaknya untuk mengganjal perutku" gumamnya lalu ia mengambil beberapa lembar roti tawar dan dilumuri mayonaise ia pun tak lupa mengambil beberapa daging juga keju untuk isian. Pemuda itu membuka maskernya dan melahap roti isinya sampai tandas, setelah tandas ia langsung meminum sekaleng cola dingin. Pemuda itu kembali menutup maskernya ia bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang di dalam ruangan yang berada di belakangnya. Akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik mencoba mendekati ruangan tersebut, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintunya. Sedangkan gadis yang di dalam samar-samar ia melihat pintu di depannya seperti ada yang membuka. Tanpa hitungan waktu yang berjalan, pintu itu terbuka lebar lalu nampak seseorang di depan pintu sedang berdiri, seseorang itu memakai pakaian serba hitam ia pun mendekati gadis berambut musim semi tersebut. Segera ia menarik tangan gadis yang sedang ketakutan dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Akhirnya ku menemukanmu sayang." Ujarnya dengan suara sedikit diberatkan.

"Ma-ma-mau apa k-ka-kamu.." Jawab gadis itu dengan gemetaran.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terhebat untukmu, khekhekhe... Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ujarnya

"Jan-jang-jangan.. Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu, hiks...hiks...kembalikan orangtuaku!" Bentaknya seketika

"Hohhh... Hmm..kau menginginkan orangtuamu? Berarti kau ingin ikut mereka ke alam lain!" Serunya

"Iya! Kalau kau mau bunuhku sekalian.. Biar kau puas!" Histeris gadis itu seketika, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya sedikit tercengang saat mendengar teriakan dari gadis itu. Ia pun mendekati gadis tersebut dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku tak akan membunuh seorang gadis cantik seperti dirimu, karena kau belum waktunya mati nona sakura." Ujar pemuda itu sambil berserk.

Gadis itu tercengang saat pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya dengan jelas di telinga, aroma maskulin bercampur dengan sedikit bau anyir melekat di tubuh pemuda itu, membuat Sakura mencium bau itu dan sedikit bergidik.

"Kenapa kau mengetahui namaku? Lalu kenapa kau tak mau membunuhku! Bunuh saja aku.." Ujarnya dengan getir

"Aku mengetahui namamu karena rambutmu yang sangat indah seperti musim semi, dan kau sangat menenangkan." Jawabnya dengan menghirup bau cherry dari rambut sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa...kenapa kau membunuh orangtuaku? Apa salah mereka..hiks hiks" tanya sakura yang mulai menangis

"Kau akan tahu nanti" ucapnya berserk kembali dan menarik paksa tangan sakura untuk mengikutinya, sakura yang ditarik langsung sedikit meronta, rasanya ia ingin sekali kabur dari rumah itu. Tapi, apa daya yang dilakukan sakura hanyalah sia-sia, kekuatan dari genggaman pemuda tersebut sangat kencang, tak lupa pemuda itu mengambil sebotol minuman juice strawberry dalam kemasan dan membawanya. Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dengan menarik paksa sakura untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati hall, sakura menutup mata miliknya ia tak mau melihat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak. Berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Ya, pemuda tersebut masih menarik paksa sakura untuk memasuki kamar sakura sendiri, dengan keadaan yang sangat gelap. Sakura mulai bergidik ketika ia memasuki kamarnya yang gelap, sakura yang hendak akan menghidupkan lampu kamarnya, seketika pemuda itu menarik sakura dan membantingnya ke atas ranjang ukuran king size. Pemuda itu juga mulai menindih sakura.

"Jangan pernah kau menghidupkan lampu, jika kau menyayangi dirimu. Jika kau berani mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran smirk" ucap pemuda itu berserk. Sakura hanya menutup mata dan memalingkan wajahnya, sungguh di saat ini ia sangat ketakutan dan tak berani apa-apa. Lalu, pemuda itu berdiri dan mengambil gelas kosong yang berada di nakas, ia pun menuangkan isi juice strawberry ke dalam gelas tersebut dengan menuangkan serbuk putih ke dalam minuman itu. Pemuda itu menyeringai, ia kembali ke sakura dan menarik tangan sakura, dengan memaksa sakura untuk minum juice tersebut.

"Bangun! Ayo minum ini dan habiskan!" Seru pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan gelas juice ke sakura, awalnya sakura menggeleng dan menolak untuk meminumnya.

"Aku bilang Minum! Jangan membantah!" Bentaknya dan memaksa kembali sakura meminum juice tersebut. Sakura pun mengambil gelas berisi juice strawberry tersebut dan meminumnya sampai kandas, jujur sebenarnya dirinya haus, tetapi tadi ia sempat menolak dan berujung saat ini ia segera menghabiskan juice itu.

"Bagus, good girl. Smirk" ucap pemuda itu berserk dan mengelus kepala sakura dengan perlahan, pemuda itu mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong dan menaruhnya di atas nakas, setelah itu ia menutup mata sakura dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih. Sakura yang matanya mulai ditutup sedikit terkejut dengan yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang akan kau laku-ku-kan? Jang-jang-jangan macam-macam." Ujarnya kembali bergetar

"Diam dan jangan banyak bertanya my cherry blossom, kalo kau tidak diam aku akan kasar kepadamu." Gertaknya. Sakura terdiam akan jawaban yang diberikan pemuda tersebut, ia tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena matanya sudah tertutup. Pemuda itu menyeringai lalu ia membaringkan tubuh sakura ke atas ranjang, pemuda itu melepas jaket hoodienya, ia hanya memakai kaos berwarna abu-abu, segera ia melepas masker miliknya nampak wajahnya yang tirus nan tampan terlihat, rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan melawan gravitasi. Pemuda itu mulai menindih sakura yang berada di bawahnya, kedua tangan sakura ia letakan di atas kepalanya.

"Kau sangat cantik, sangat...sangat cantik aku ingin sekali memilikimu seutuhnya my cherry blossom." Bisik pemuda itu dengan menghembuskan nafas dengan bau mintnya di telinga sakura, sedangkan sakura ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Ahmm...ku tak sudi denganmu, lebih baik ku mati muda daripada hidup bersama denganmu. Hahhh...hahhh...hahhh arghhh...panas..panas.." Ucapnya dengan bergetar, tubuh sakura sedikit menggeliat ia merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya dan merasakan hal yang aneh.

'Hn..obatnya sudah mulai beraksi dengan bertahap, sepertinya aku memulainya saja perlahan' pikir pemuda itu menyeringai

"Ap-ap-apaa yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku? Akhhh...ke-ke-kenapa tubuhku panas ghakhhh.." Ucap sakura dengan menahan rasa panas, tubuhnya semakin menggeliat ke atas dan kebawah, kaki miliknya pun mulai terangkat sedikit, dan mengenai selangkangan milik pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu semakin menyeringai ia tak menjawab pertanyaan dari sakura. tingkah sakura yang semakin menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya, membuat junior miliknya mulai memenuhi celana boxer pemuda itu. Tak lama, pemuda itu memulai aksinya dengan menjilati leher jenjang nan putih mulus milik sakura, sampai ke daun telinga sakura ia jilati, sesekali pemuda itu mencium leher dan membuat sebuah _**Kissmark**_ di leher sakura. Sakura hanya melenguh atas apa yang diberikan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu menarik dagu sakura, ia pun mencium bibir tipis milik sakura, sakura yang merasakan sebuah benda kenyal di bibirnya itu membuat tegang pada tubuhnya, kedua tangannya turun ke bawah dan hendak mendorong pemuda itu menjauh, tetapi ditahan oleh pemuda tersebut, pemuda itu mengarahkan tangan sakura untuk mengalung ke lehernya. Pemuda itu mendesak lebih, lidahnya mulai menjilati bibir sakura, dan menggigit bibir bawah sakura, sakura yang merasakan bibirnya digigit ia membuka akses untuk pemuda itu mencium lebih dalam. Pemuda itu mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sakura menjelajahi semua rongga mulut dan menghitung barisan gigi milik sakura, ciuman yang dilakukan semakin panas dan dalam. Ciuman tersebut semakin beradu dan saling memaksa antar keduanya, saling melilitkan lidah dan saling bertukar saliva. sakura yang tadinya hanya terdiam ia membalasnya, tubuhnya sudah mulai terangsang dikarenakan obat serbuk yang dimasukkan pemuda itu ke dalam minuman dan diminum sakura. Pemuda itu melepaskan pagutannya, membutuhkan pasokan oksigen yang lebih untuk keduanya. Lagi, pemuda itu menurunkan ciuman kembali ke leher sakura, ia pun mulai meraba-raba gaun milik sakura. Pemuda itu menaruh tangannya dibelakang tubuh sakura dan membuka resleting gaun berwarna pink milik sakura ke bawah, dibukanya perlahan gaun tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, sambil ia masih mencium lembut leher jenjang sakura dan membuat beberapa kissmark disana. Setelah gaun itu lepas,pemuda itu meremas dada kecil sakura yang tertutup oleh bra ukuran sedang. Sakura hanya melenguh nikmat, ia sudah tak sadar. Pemuda itu segera melepas bra milik sakura dalam sekejap dan menarik celana dalam berwarna putih sakura.

"Nice, kau memang cantik cherry." Ujar pemuda tersebut, ia segera melahap dada sebelah kanan milik sakura, ia mulai mengulumnya dan menghisap nipple. Sakura sedikit menahan desahan itu, matanya mengerjap dan memejamkan sejenak.

"Akh~khahhh... Akhh~" lenguhan sakura akhirnya keluar akibat permainan pemuda itu semakin memuaskan. Pemuda itu mulai meremas dada kiri sakura dengan perlahan. Ia kembali menyeringai.

"Kau menyukainya cherry? Aku pun juga begitu, apa kau mau lebih?" Ucap dan tanya pemuda itu kepada sakura. Sakura tak bisa menjawab ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya pun menggeliat hebat saat itu, reaksi dari obat perangsang semakin kuat. Sedangkan pemuda itu sedikit terkekeh atas jawaban dari sakura. Ia pun mulai melebarkan selangkangan milik sakura dengan menghisap kembali dada milik sakura sebelah kiri, pemuda itu memasukan satu jari ke dalam lubang kewanitaan milik sakura dan mengocoknya secara perlahan.

"Ternyata kau sudah basah sebelum aku memasukkan jariku, my cherry. Baiklah, ku akan memberikan lebih untukmu khekhe." Kekeh pemuda itu dan kembali ia menambah dua jari ke dalam lubang kewanitaan milik sakura, pemuda itu mulai meremas dada sebelah kanan. Sakura mulai melenguh nikmat ia melengkungan tubuhnya ke atas dan merasakan kenikmatan yang di dapat dari pemuda itu.

"Gakhhhh~ akhhh~ ahhhh..uhnn.. Leb-...lebih cepat! Akhhhh~ ughhh" lenguhan nya membuat pemuda itu tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah cherry." Jawabnya lalu pemuda itu kembali mempercepat jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan sakura.

"Akhhhhh~ khaaakkhhh~ a-ak-aku ma-mau keluar, akhhhhh~ ahhhhhkkk~" teriaknya dengan ia mengeluarkan cairan klimaks pertamanya, pemuda itu menarik jari-jarinya dan menjilatnya dengan liar.

"Hmmm... manis, my cherry apa kau sudah siap? Aku akan melakukan lebih nikmat dari ini." Ujarnya ke sakura, lalu pemuda itu segera melepas kaosnya dan membuka celana jeans, ia buang ke bawah tempat tidur. Segera ia melepas boxernya dan terlihat juniornya yang berukuran tak terlalu besar, pemuda itu menyeringai. Kembali ia membuka selangkangan milik sakura, dan menggesekkan juniornya ke lipatan klitoris sakura, sakura yang merasakannya hanya terdiam, dia tak bisa melihat pemuda itu. Kembali sakura menengadah kepalanya ke atas, merasakan sensasi sedikit berbeda ketika pemuda itu mulai menghujamkan juniornya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan sakura.

"AKH! Nhhh~" Teriaknya tertahan. Pria itu masih memasukkan setengah juniornya ia merasakan sempit di dalam liang tersebut membuat dirinya ingin cepat-cepat mendobrak yang tertahan di dalam lubang kewanitaan itu seperti ada penghalang disana.

"Ck~ aku akan memasukkannya lebih dalam cherry. Ughh" ucapnya lalu ia memeluk sakura, begitupula sakura memeluk pria tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik, pria itu segera menerobos penghalang lubang kewanitaan sakura.

"GAKH~ AKH!" Teriak sakura seketika dengan memeluk juga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pria itu berhasil memasuki lebih dalam lubang kewanitaan milik sakura, ia terdiam sejenak. pria itu setelah menghujam lebih dalam dan mengoyak selaput dara milik sakura merasakan ada aliran darah yang keluar dari lubang kewanitaan itu, dan mengalir sampai di seprai ranjang berukuran king size. Tanpa pikir panjang kembali pria itu bergerak kembali secara perlahan memaju mundurkan junior miliknya yang sudah tertancap di dalam liang kewanitaan sakura, ia menyeringai melihat sakura yang melenguh nikmat.

"Akhhh~ nhhh..uhnnhh leb..lebih ce..cepat.." Lenguh sakura membuat pria itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya, pria itu melingkarkan kaki sakura ke pinggangnya.

"Hnnn~ akh~ ini nikmat sekali, cherry kau menjepitku. Ughhh~" ucapnya menyeringai kembali, sedangkan sakura hanya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas merasakan beberapa hujaman dengan cepat dari pria tersebut.

"Nhhh~ ahhh... Ahnnn~ uhmmmhh~ ahhhaahh" lenguhan sakura semakin panas, pria itu terus menghujam sampai sakura untuk kedua kalinya ia klimaks. Lagi dan lagi pria itu terus memompanya tanpa ampun membuat sakura mencengkram kedua sisi seprai karena hujaman-hujaman yang ia dapat.

"Akhhhh~ ku mau keluar nhhhh~ ahmnnn~" ucap sakura lemah, pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sakura.

"Sebut namaku cherry, panggil aku Kashi" ujar pria itu sinis ia kembali memompa sakura dan meraup bibir ranum sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mereka saling berpagutan dan beradu lidah menukar saliva mereka, pria itu semakin kasar memagut bibir sakura, akhirnya mereka kembali melepas pagutan dan menghisap sisa-sisa oksigen. Pria itu menatap sakura dan melengkungan senyuman, ia kembali memompa memaju mundurkan juniornya lebih cepat.

"Cherry, panggil namaku! Aku akan keluar, gakhhh~" ujar pria itu sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melenguh hebat lalu ia pun memanggil nama pria itu."

"Nhhhh~ Kashi! Leb-lebih cepat! Gakhhh~ kelu-keluarkan saja" racaunya dengan melenguh

Pria itu pun akhirnya ia klimaks dan mengeluarkannya di dalam, cairannya memenuhi rahim sakura.

"Akhhhh~ ahmmm ini nikmat, tapi harus lebih dari ini!" Seru pria itu, kali ini ia mencabut juniornya sejenak dan membalikkan tubuh sakura mengangkat pantat sakura yang kenyal dan sintal bagi ukuran wanita berusia 14th. Lagi, pemuda berambut perak itu memasuki kembali lubang kewanitaan sakura dari arah belakang, ia kembali melakukan in out dengan cepat dengan meremas-remas pantat sakura yang kenyal itu, membuat sakura memekik hebat atas perlakuan pria itu.

"Akhhhh~ leb..lebih ce-cepat nhhhhh kashi! Kyaaaa... Nhhhh uhnnnhhh~ ce-cepat!" Pekiknya ketika merasakan hujaman itu semakin cepat, Pria itu terus memompa lebih cepat kembali, dan sakura hanya bisa melenguh nikmat beberapa kali. Pria itu sedikit menampar pantat sakura untuk lebih menikmatinya lebih dalam.

"Akhhh~ nhhhh~ ku mau kel-keluar hahhhh ahhh kashi!" Pekiknya kembali.

"Aku juga cherry! Kita keluarkan sama-sama" pekik pria itu. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya mereka berdua klimaks untuk terakhir. Cairan klimaks milik sakura terasa keluar menjalar di junior milik pria tersebut. Begitupula sperm pria itu memenuhi rahim sakura, mereka berdua terkulai lemas dengan junior pria itu masih menancap di dalam lian kewanitaan sakura, ia melepas juniornya perlahan membuat sakura sedikit kesakitan dan menelentangkan tubuhnya. pria itu memeluk sejenak dan mencium kening sakura, ia pun menyelimuti sakura yang lemas dengan selimut tebal. Ia sedikit berbisik ke sakura

"Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku kelak, sebut namaku Kashi, mungkin aku akan hadir Cherry-ku" ucapnya. Sakura sudah terdengar kalo ia terlelap terlihat dari deru nafasnya yang halus. Sedangkan pria itu memakai bajunya dengan rapi, meninggalkan sakura dengan keadaan masih telanjang dan mata yang tertutup sapu tangan.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

Wanita berambut musim semi itu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Seolah-olah kejadian itu terasa kembali, walaupun dirinya tak bisa melihat siapa pria di dalam mimpinya.

"Hahhh... Hahhh..." deru nafasnya semakin memburu, lalu dari arah pintunya masuk pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah, ia menghidupkan lampu kamar itu.

"Okaa-san, apa kau baik-baik saja. Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Ujarnya dengan mengambil segelas air putih di nakas dan memberikannya kepada wanita di hadapannya.

"Gaara, hn.. Arigatou" ucapnya lalu meminum air putih yang sudah diberikan anaknya.

"Hn, iya okaa-san itu tak masalah. Lalu, apa okaa-san bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"Sepertinya, jam berapa sekarang? Apa kamu belum tidur dengan kakak juga adikmu?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Gaara belum ngantuk, masih ada beberapa tugas yang harus diselesaikan." Jawabnya

"Jangan memaksakan diri gaara, umurmu dua bulan lagi sudah 14th lalu kalian bertiga kan mau persiapan ujian akhir SMP, sebentar lagi kalian bertiga juga akan memasuki jenjang SMA. Ya, walaupun umur kalian masih muda itu sangat bagus, okaa-san bangga dengan prestasi kalian bertiga." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Okaa-san tenang saja, gaara harus menyelesaikan tugas, lebih baik okaa-san tidur lagi." Ujar Gaara halus, ia pin mengambil gelas yang dipegang ibunya untuk kembali di taruh di atas nakas.

"Baiklah gaara, ibu akan istirahat kembali. Tapi, janji kamu tidak tidur malam-malam lagi" ucapnya dan ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Gaara janji okaa-san, kalau begitu oyasumi." Ujarnya ia pun keluar dari kamar ibunya tanpa mematikan lampu kamar.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

Pagi ini nampak dua pemuda dan seorang gadis, mereka bertiga memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Ketiganya saat ini sedang di meja makan, lalu ibunya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Ohayou, okaa-san. Hwaaa sarapan kali ini sepertinya enak" ucap gadis berambut merah sepundak.

"Hmm...seperti biasa masakan okaa-san itu sangat enak" ucap pemuda dengan rambut merah yang berantakan

"Sudah, Karin... Sasori segeralah kalian sarapan, setelah itu berangkat sekolah. Sebentar lagi waktu kalian masuk." Ucap ibunya kepada mereka berdua

"Ya begitulah sasori nii-. Hn, wakatta okaa-san." Balas karin dan langsung melahap sarapannya dengan cepat diikuti kedua kakaknya. Wanita yang bernama Sakura itu hanya tersenyum ketika ia melihat anak kembar tiganya melahap makanan dengan tandas, terkadang ia sangat sedih, di usianya yang masih terbilang muda ini kadang terlihat miris saat melihat anak kembar tiganya tak memiliki seorang ayah. Sakura yang mengasuh mereka dari kecil dan dibantu oleh kakaknya juga seorang pria bernama Yamato yang bekerja sebagai polisi. ketika itu menemukannya tergeletak dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Posisi seluruh tubuhnya telanjang, dan bagian kelaminnya mengalami luka akibat kasus pelecehan yang dialami Sakura. Sakura sedikit bersyukur ketika ia ditemukan oleh yamato, dan merawatnya walau tak ada guncangan jiwa pada dirinya. Sakura kembali tersadar ketika Sasori, Gaara, dan Karin menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Okaa-san, sedang memikirkan apa?" Ucap mereka bertiga serempak

"Ahh...uhmm gak, okaa-san gak memikirkan apa-apa. Sudah, kalian bersiap-siap lalu berangkat. Biar okaa-san yang membereskan ini." Ujar sakura lalu membereskan piring-piring kotor sehabis mereka sarapan.

Sasori, Gaara dan Karin bersiap-siap, lalu mereka akhirnya berpamitan dengan Sakura untuk berangkat sekolah di Konoha Junior High School.

"Okaa-san kita bertiga berangkat! Ittekimasu!" Sahut mereka serempak dan berangkat keluar dari apartment.

"Hai.. hai... Itterasaiii..." Ucap sakura dan ia tersenyum melihat ketiga anak kembarnya berangkat sekolah.

Mereka bertiga berangkat dengan menaiki sepeda, Sasori membonceng Karin sedangkan Gaara berangkat menaiki sepeda sendiri. Mereka bertiga bersepeda dengan tenang menuju sekolahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoshhh! Sampai disini dulu! Baiklah para readers! Auth hanya meminta sebuah**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **S**

 **!**

 **Terima kasih banyakkkk...supaya auth lebih semangat! Yeyyyy... Arigatouuuu minna! Byeee...byeee**

 **Tunggu next chapt!**

 **And mohon maaf kalo lemon/lime-nya kurang Greget (~o3o)~ muehehehe... Udah duluu yaaa byeeee #plakkk #menghilang**


	3. Part II - Triplets

• **Red of the Triplets •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Tayuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Part II – Triplets ~

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kedua pagi ini setelah mata pelajaran Matematika diisi dengan pelajaran biologi, yang diajarkan oleh Kakuzu Sensei di kelas IXA Konoha Junior High School. Nampak beberapa materi tentang penjelasan ekosistem dalam makhluk hidup. Pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris jade itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan materi yang diberikan oleh Kakuzu sensei, sedari tadi pemuda yang bernama Gaara tersebut sedang asyik menorehkan pensilnya di atas kertas kosong seolah menggambar sesuatu di kertasnya, entah dirinya memang tidak suka pelajaran biologi atau dia memang mudah bosan untuk hari ini. di sebelah meja Gaara dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Gadis bersurai merah yang memakai kacamata melempar sebuah penghapus ke arah Gaara, pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut. ahh, lebih tepatnya adik kembarannya bernama Karin. Tampak tatapan malas dari wajah Gaara ketika ia melihat Karin, sedangkan Karin hanya tersenyum aneh ketika melihat Gaara yang menatapnya seolah berkata 'kau jangan menggangguku yang sedang tidak mood!', Karin pun menutup mulutnya ia menahan kekehannya. ia tahu kenapa Gaara terkadang cepat bosan di kelas, walau Gaara sangat cerdas di semua bidang, tetapi kebosanannya itu yang membuat Karin sedikit geram oleh tingkah laku Gaara. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menjitak kakak kembarannya itu.

"Gaara nii~ sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu dikelas, aku tak segan-segan mengadu kepada Okaa-san. Hihihi" ucap Karin pelan

"tsk, dasar tukang adu. Silahkan saja kau bilang ke Okaa-san. Aku tak takut." Jawab Gaara santai dan ia kembali dengan beberapa sketsa gambarnya, lalu tak memperdulikan Karin kembali juga materi yang diberikan. Karin sedikit berdecak karena ia kali ini kalah telak oleh ucapan kakaknya itu.

Lalu di sisi lain, berbeda dengan pemuda bersurai merah satunya yang bernama Sasori. ia dengan tenang mencatat semua materi dari Kakuzu Sensei, dengan wajah baby facenya yang tenang dan terkadang matanya sekilas melihat papan tulis lalu segera ia mencatat semuanya ke dalam note biologinya itu. Ia tak memperdulikan kedua adiknya yang terkadang sering adu mulut, Sasori hanya perlu mencatatnya, setelah selesai barulah ia memberikan catatan tersebut kepada kedua adiknya untuk dipelajari kembali. Akhirnya Kakuzu Sensei selesai memberikan beberapa materi untuk pelajarannya pagi ini.

"Baik, selesai materi ini. apa ada yang mau bertanya? apa sudah jelas materi yang saya berikan?" ujar Kakuzu Sensei dengan menatap seisi kelas IXA. Semua murid terdiam tak ada yang bertanya sekalipun, inilah kenapa semua guru sedikit lelah dengan kelas ini. walaupun semua guru telah memberikan materi, anak-anak kelas IXA ini rata-rata memang malas bertanya tak seperti halnya dengan kelas lainnya.

"sekali lagi, apa sudah jelas dengan materi yang saya berikan?" ujar Kakuzu Sensei sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Lagi dan lagi murid-murid di sana hanya terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya dengan serempak mereka menjawab.

"SUDAHHHH!" seru mereka lantang. Kakuzu Sensei hanya terdiam sejenak dengan jawaban mereka semua. Ketika Kakuzu Sensei akan melanjutkan bicaranya kembali terdengar suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Membuat dirinya sedikit mendesah karena jam pelajaran Biologi hari ini telah selesai.

"Baiklah anak-anak…. Pelajaran hari ini sampai disini. Selamat Pagi!" ucap Kakuzu Sensei

"Selamat Pagi Kakuzu Sensei!" seru mereka. Lalu Kakuzu Sensei beranjak keluar kelas dengan membawa beberapa buku materi dan kembai ke ruang guru.

.

.

.

"Yoshaaa! Waktunya ke kantin!" seru Karin girang dengan segera ia menarik lengan Gaara begitu saja dan berlari keluar kelas menuju kantin.

"Karin! Pelan-pelan.. Baka~" ucap Gaara malas, lalu Karin berhenti dari larinya tadi melepas lengan Gaara, ia pun mulai memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Gaara nii~ gak asyik! Huhhh.. lihat saja nanti kalau pulang, aku bilang ke Okaa-san biar uang jajan Gaara nii~ di potong yeyyy… iyakan Sasori nii~" ujar Karin sedikit bete, Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti mereka berdua dengan mengantongi kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan santai, hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Ketika Sasori tersenyum semua gadis-gadis yang berada di lorong sekolah hanya histeris melihat ketampanan dan senyuman Sasori yang manis juga mereka berteriak memanggil nama Gaara.

"KYAAAAAA~ Sasori Senpai! KYAAAA~ Gaara Senpai!" ucap para gadis-gadis itu mulai menggila, Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Sasori masih terlihat tersenyum. Karin yang mendengar kehisterisan para Gadis di seantero sekolah, hanya berdecak kesal.

"Huhhh.. Dasar Gadis-gadis genit, bisakah tidak sehisteris itu?" gumamnya. Tak jauh beberapa langkah sekarang giliran para anak laki-laki yang histeris ketika melihat Karin.

"HWAAAAA~ Karin Senpai memang cantik!" ucap mereka serempak dengan saling mendorong untuk mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Karin.

"kalian semua mau apa? Gak lihat dibelakangku ada pengawal, hihihi.." kekehnya dengan menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kedua kembarannya.

"Tapi Karin Senpai aku menyukaimu, i-in-ini untukmu, aku membelikan coklat ini khusus." Ucap salah satu pemuda dari rombongan itu. Ia pun memberikan coklat kepada Karin, di saat itu juga Gaara lolos merebut Coklat yang akan diberikan kepada Karin.

"hanya satu yang kau berikan untuk adikku? Kau tak ingat jika kami bertiga kembar? Seharusnya kau memberikannya 3 pieces." Ucap Gaara yang mulai iseng dengan pemuda di hadapan Karin, sontak pemuda itu langsung menunduk.

"ahhh…maafkan aku senpai, aku lupa. Tapi lain kali aku akan memberikannya. Dan untuk sekarang biarkan cokelat itu untuk Karin Senpai." Ujar pemuda itu dengan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"ohhh~ tidak bisa, sekali kau memberikannya kau harus memberi kami juga. Ya, untuk kali ini aku maafkan, tapi lain kali aku perhitungkan kembali hemm.." ujar Gaara sedikit menahan tawa saat pemuda itu hendak menjawab obrolannya lagsung diputus oleh Sasori.

"sudah cukup, kami mau ke kantin. Sebaiknya lain kali kau harus bawa lebih banyak, dan maafkan tingkah Gaara yang sedikit keterlaluan, dia memang begitu. Kalo gitu Jaa~" ucap Sasori santai.

"ba-ba-baik Sasori Senpai Arigatou. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucap pemuda itu dan alhasil ia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana, Karin dan Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala, di saat Gaara hendak memakan cokelat tersebut, yang ada cokelat itu direbut oleh Sasori.

"tidak baik kebanyakan makan cokelat, Gaara." Ujarnya santai dan langsung merangkul Karin.

"eeeehhh… Sasori nii~ itu harusnya jatahku!" serunya

"ini bukan jatahmu tapi jatah adik kita yang cantik ini." ucapnya lembut dan memberikan cokelat tersebut ke Karin.

"aihhhh…. Sasori nii~ selalu memahami Karin tidak seperti Gaara nii~ yang selalu beradu mulut huhhh.." cibir Karin

"Nani? Apa yang kau katakan Karin, tsk adik menyebalkan. Kenapa juga aku memiliki kembaran sepertimu." Dengus Gaara

"masih untung kau memiliki kembaran sepertiku, daripada kau nanti lahir sendiri?" kekeh Karin

"lebih baik aku lahir sendiri huhhh…" ucapnya datar

"sudahlah kalian berdua, atau aku akan telepon Okaa-san biar nanti pulang kalian berdua dihukum." Tegas Sasori dengan nada santai

"Sasori nii~! Kebiasaan buruk!" ucap mereka serempak dan Sasori hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan mereka serempak.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di kantin, Karin yang duduk di salah satu bangku dan memakan cokelatnya dengan santai. Sedangkan Gaara membuka Androidnya untuk mengecek sebuah email untuk hasil lomba pembuatan game. Lalu Sasori yang memesankan makanan untuk mereka.

"Karin, jangan terlalu banyak makan cokelat, sebelum kau makan." ujar Sasori memperingati. Karin hanya mengangguk dan memasukkan cokelat yang sudah tertutup rapi ke dalam saku kemejanya. Di saat mereka sedang menunggu pesanan, tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut cokelat ia dengan berani mendekati Gaara.

"Se-sel-selamat siang Gaara-san, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu." Ucapnya sedikit gugup. Gaara menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut cokelat tersebut.

"hn, apa tidak ada bangku lain?" ucapnya datar

"anooo~ semuanya penuh Gaara-san" jawabnya lagi.

"Souka, baiklah silahkan." Ujar Gaara dan menggeser duduknya ke sebelah, gadis itupun langsung duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"hey, kamu namamu siapa dan kelas berapa?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba

"Sumimasen, Karin-san. Namaku Matsuri dan kelas IXB" ujarnya sambil makan kentang goreng.

"nama yang bagus, ahhh sudah datang. Gaara makan dulu nanti kau bisa melanjutkannya." Ujar Sasori dan memakan sosis bakarnya.

"ittadakimasu!" ucap Karin dan melahap nasi gorengnya.

"hmm.. aku tahu sasori nii~" jawb Gaara datar ia pun segera memakan spaghettinya.

"Arigatou, Sasori-san. Anoo~ jadi benar kalian bertiga kembar?" tanya Matsuri seketika

"iya, kami bertiga kembar, yaa… walaupun hanya rambut yang sama, dan wajah tak terlalu mirip. Tapi, kenyataanya kita bertiga kembar. Jangan heran ya, matsuri-chan! Gak apa-apakan aku panggil seperti itu?" jelas Karin panjang lebar

"ahhh.. gak apa-apa kok Karin-san, ohh, jadi begitu. Tapi kenapa iris mata Gaara-san saja yang berbeda? Ahhmm.. maaf kalau aku bertanya yang aneh." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"ohh..itu karena iris mata Gaara mirip dengan Okaa-san mungkin, sedangkan aku dan Karin lebih ke Otou…Otou-san." jawab Sasori yang lolos membuat dirinya sedikit terdiam, Gaara yang mendengarnya seperti biasa saja, sedangkan Karin sedikit termenung.

"Otou-san?! Hn.. kenapa dia itu sangat bodoh." Ucap Karin sedikit bergetar, Gaara yang melihat Karin hendak menangis ia langsung berdiri dan mensejajarkan dengan Karin lalu memeluknya.

"sudahlah Karin, tidak usah menangis. Kau mengerti, ada Gaara nii~ dan Sasori nii~ juga Okaa-san yang akan menyayangimu." Ucap Gaara dengan mengelus kedua pipi Karin. Karin mengangguk pelan.

"Go-Gomen aku tak mengerti ka-kalo." Ujar Matsuri terpotong oleh ucapan Sasori

"sudah itu tak masalah kok Matsuri-san, mungkin hanya Karin saja yang masih belum terbiasa. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan makanmu. Dan Karin juga." Ucap Sasori halus. Kembali Karin pun mengangguk dan memakan nasi gorengnya kembali, Gaara yang sudah terduduk mulai melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah jam istirahat selesai, Karin, Sasori, Gaara dan Matsuri kembali ke kelas IX A dan IXB. Yang pada akhirnya Matsuri tadi berbincang-bincang dengan Karin berujung membuat mereka berteman. Lalu, jam pelajaran berikutnya dimulai, seperti hal biasanya si kembar tiga ini mengikuti kembali pelajaran. Tak terasa sudah berapa kali mata pelajaran diganti dan tepat jam 1 siang jam pelajaran sudah usai. Para murid-murid segera keluar dari kelas mereka dan menuju parkiran, ada juga yang pulang dengan berjalan. Gaara, Sasori dan Karin sudah sampai di parkiran mereka mengambil sepeda, sebelum mereka hendak pulang. Gaara menyuruh Karin untuk mengendarai sepedanya.

"Karin, kau bawa pulang sepedaku ya. Aku ada urusan, dan ijinkan kepada Okaa-san kalau aku pulang telat." Ucap gaar dan memberikan sepeda ke Karin

"loh, Gaara nii~ mau kemana?" tanya Karin heran

"iya kau mau kemana Gaara?" sahut Sasori juga.

"uhn… aku mau ke kantor…"ucapnya sedikit terputus dan membuka android miliknya.

"kantor?" ucap Sasori dan Karin serempak

"iyaa.. Kantor Hatake Corp. kebetulan aku mendapat email dari mereka, bahwa hari ini juga aku harus kesana. Dan kalian tahu apa? Design Gameku terpilih, jadi aku harus kesana untuk presentasi. Aku mohon Sasori nii~ katakan kepada Okaa-san aku nanti sedikit terlambat. Okay, jaaa~" ucapnya panjang lebar dan Gaara pun terlihat ia tersenyum di saat berlari. Ia segera menaiki taxi dan menuju kantor Hatake Corp.

"ya sudah, hati-hati Gaara. Aku akan bilang kepada Okaa-san." Ujar Sasori sedangkan Karin hanya berteriak

"Ganbatte! Semoga berhasil dan menang!" teriaknya Gaara hanya tersenyum biasa dan ia sudah pergi menaiki taxi. Karin dan Sasori pun pulang ke apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori dan Karin sudah sampai apartment, mereka berdua memarkirkan sepedanya. Setelah itu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan menaiki tangga, karena apartmen yang mereka tempati itu ada di lantai dua. Sampainya di apartment Sasori dan Karin langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Tadaimaaaa~" ucap mereka serempak dan langsung masuk dengan melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak, dilanjutkan memakai sandal dalam rumah.

"Okaeri~ loh, mana Gaara? Sasori." Tanya Okaa-sannya

"nee~ Okaa-san Gaara tadi minta ijin kepadaku bahwa ia akan pulang. Katanya sih ada urusan." Jawab Sasori dan ia langsung ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin di kulkas yang langsung di tampik tangannya oleh ibunya.

"ganti baju dulu, dan bersihkan badanmu Sasori, baru setelah itu kau boleh mengambil minuman di kulkas." Ucap ibunya halus.

"Okaa-san aku haus…." Jawab Sasori dengan puppy eyes

"tidak ada alasan, sudah sna bersih-bersih dulu. Kau juga Karin-chan bersih-bersih. Uhmm memang urusan apa?" ujar dan tanya ibunya kepada Sasori.

"Gaara ada presentasi, katanya dia ikut lomba design game, dan akan terlambat pulang." Jelas Sasori sedikit berteriak, yang sudah menuju ke dalam kamarnya.

"ohh begitu. Gaara selalu saja mengikuti lomba dan tidak memberitahu kepada Okaa-san, ya sudah kalau begitu. Karin-chan jangan menonton TV ayo bersih-bersih dulu." Ujar ibunya lembut.

"Ha'i….Ha'i Okaa-san. Nee~ Okaa-san hari ini masak enak? Ada acara ya?" tanya Karin dengan memasang wajah lapar.

"iyaa.. Tayuya Oba-san dan Yamato Oji-san akan bertamu malam ini. jadi segeralah kamu bersih-bersih dan bantu Okaa-san" jawab ibunya lembut.

"Wakarishimatta!" sahutnya dan langsung berlari ke dalam kamar untuk sekalian mandi.

"dasar anak-anak.. hahhh, tak terasa mereka cepat sekali besarnya." Gumam Sakura dengan tersenyum halus. Ia pun melanjutkan memasaknya untuk malam ini. makan malam bersama Kakak dan Kakak iparnya. Ya, walaupun dulu Yamato menolong dirinya tetapi, yamato ternyata adalah Sahabat kakanya sewaktu SMA. Dan setelah kejadian itu Kakaknya berpacaran lalu enam tahun kemudian mereka menikah. Betapa bahagianya Sakura ketika melihat kakaknya menikah. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tak menikah tetapi memiliki anak kembar tiga hasil dari pelecehan 14 tahun silam, ketika dirinya tepat berumur 14 tahun. Entah siapa pria yang berani melakukan terhadap dirinya, yang Sakura ingat sewaktu itu mata sebelah kirinya tertutup dan dibalik hoodienya hanya terlihat sedikit rambutnya yang berwarna perak, sakura sama sekali tak melihat wajah pria itu. Ia hanya bisa mendesah kali ini. sakura hanya bisa membuat dirinya tegar untuk saat ini, ia sudah perlahan untuk melupakan kejadian masa lalu dirinya yang kelam. Sekarang pilihannya adalah anak-anaknya yang menyayangi dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Readerssss disini dulu yaaa… (~o3o)~ #Narinarigaje yoshhh! Pokoknya biar semangat ntar auth lanjutin nyeahaha.. apakah Sakura nanti bakal ketemu sama Kakashi, kayaknya kalo ketemu minta dihajar… ohhh yaaa Auth- hanya minta…**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **S**

 **!**

 **Okayyyy minaaaaaa~ Arigatouu semakin banyak Reviews, Auth semakin memanas dan semangat! Iyeeyyy… apakah Kakashi mengetahui Gaara dan dua lainnya adalah anaknya #plakkkk**

 **Kakashi: Authorrrrr ini masih rahasia.. hmmm -_- *tatapan malas***

 **Auth: Gomen Kakashi muehehehe.. kalo gtu Readers byeeeee #kaburrdenganmobil**


	4. Part III - Meet with (?)

• **Red of the Triplets •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Tayuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Part III - Meet with (?) ~

.

.

.

Nampak seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata jade turun dari mobil taxi. Ia pun membawa tas punggungnya dan berjalan ke dalam sebuah gedung yang memang terlihat megah. Ya, gedung dengan bertuliskan nama Hatake Corp. di atas atap lobbynya. Pemuda itu segera menghampiri tempat informasi.

"Selamat sore tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap wanita di bagian informasi itu.

"Ahmm...saya mau tanya ruang untuk presentasi lomba design game di mana ya?" Tanyanya ke wanita tersebut.

"Oh, anda mengikuti lomba design game yang diselenggarakan. Kalo begitu, saya data terlebih dahulu. Dengan tuan siapa." Tanyanya kembali

"Atas nama Gaara, uhmm Haruno Gaara." Ucap Gaara

"Uhmm... Oh ya ada di daftar tuan nama anda. Silahkan ke Lt.2 lalu belok ke kiri, di sana ada ruang rapat setelah anda berbelok kiri." Jelas wanita informasi itu.

"Uhmm..kalo begitu terima kasih kak, dan saya permisi." Ucap Gaara tersenyum ia pun bergegas sesuai arahan wanita tadi. Gaara mulai menaiki lift dan langsung memencet tombol menuju Lt.2, setelah lift yang dinaikinya itu sampai, Gaara langsung berjalan keluar dari lift dan menuju ruang rapat yang berada tak jauh dari lift, ia segera berbelok ke arah kiri. Terlihat ruang dengan pintu seperti kaca yang terlihat besar, Gaara sempat berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dengan sedikit kagum oleh kemewahan gedung ini.

'Hn, seandainya nanti jika aku sukses seperti ini. Aku akan membahagiakan Okaa-san.' Batinnya berbicara sejenak. Gaara menghela nafasnya sejenak sambil memegang gagang pintu ruangan, ia pun meyakini dirinya dan langsun memasuki ruangan yang diberitahukan tadi.

"Uhmm permisi, apakah ini ruangan untuk presentasi lomba design game?" Tanya Gaara perlahan, ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kaca ruangan itu. Di ruangan itu terlihat beberapa pasang mata melihat kehadiran Gaara yang masih berbalut seragam Konoha Junior High School berwarna hitam.

"Ahh...iya benar sekali nak, ini ruang untuk presentasinya. Apa kamu peserta?" Ujar salah satu pria di deretan meja tersebut. Pria yang bertanya kepada Gaara, itu terlihat masih muda dengan wajah tampannya yang tirus lalu hidung mancungnya yang mempertegas ketampanan, tak jauh dari hidung, matanya yang unik karena perbedaan warna juga rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan melawan gravitasi. Gaara sedikit terdiam ketika masih melihat pria itu.

"Nak, apa kamu pesertanya?" Tanyanya kembali yang menyadarkan lamunan Gaara sejenak.

"Uhmm, ha'i gomenasai.. Iyaaa aku peserta yang dikirimi email untuk segera mempresentasikan dan disuruh ke gedung ini." Jelasnya sambil berojigi. Disebelah pria berambut perak tadi, nampak pria dengan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam itu sedikit terkekeh.

"Obito...jangan kau menertawainya, tenanglah sedikit." Ucap pria berperak itu.

"Gomen...gomen.. Kakashi, aku hanya terkekeh sedikit melihat tingkah anak ini. Dia lucu sekali, ehemm...iya kan Pein-san, Iruka-san" ujar Obito

"Ya, begitulah Obito-san. Dia lucu tapi tak sebodoh dirimu." Ledek Pein ke Obito

"Kau mulai lagi ya, lihat saja nanti kau Pein." Dengus Obito.

"Sudah...sudah...sudah kalian berdua bertengkar terus, tak kasihan dengan anak ini sedari tadi sedang menunggu untuk presentasi?" Sahut Iruka melerai perdebatan dari Obito dan Pein.

"Ckckck...kalian berdua ini selalu saja, hahhh... Uhm... perkenalkan namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi, pemimpin perusahaan Hatake Corp. Lalu yang berambut hitam dia adalah Uchiha Obito dia bagian Produksi. disebelahnya bernama Pein bagian Managemen, dan disebelahku Iruka Umino dia adalah Sekretarisku, kami disini yang akan menilai, ya kurang lebih sebagai Juri." Ucap Kakashi sejenak ia terdiam dan menghela nafas. Lalu mengatakan sesuatu untuk Gaara supaya dimulai presentasinya.

"Baiklah, silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu nak. Lalu setelah itu presentasikan tentang Design Game milikmu." Jelas Kakashi ke Gaara. Gaara menganggukan kepala, ia pun menuju tempat presentasinya. Segera Gaara mempersiapkan untuk presentasi, ia mengeluarkan laptop miliknya dan menyambungkan ke layar LCD di belakangnya supaya dapat dilihat oleh mereka yang menghadap ke Gaara, Ia pun memulai perkenalan diri.

"Ehemmm...baiklah, sebelumnya selamat sore bapak-bapak sekalian. Perkenalkan nama saya Gaara, Haruno Gaara. Saya bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School kelas IXA. Uhmm.. Umur saya 13 tahun 10 bulan atau lebih tepatnya sebentar lagi 14 tahun. Dan disini saya akan mempresentasikan Design Game saya kepada bapak-bapak." Ucap Gaara setelah memperkenalkan diri ia menyalakan laptopnya, di layar screen nampak sebuah foto keluarga. Gaara langsung membuka file Design Gamenya, dan ia memulai menjelaskannya di hadapan juri.

"Disini, saya membuat sebuah design game tentang petualangan dan penyelamatan dari ancaman devil. Saya memberi nama gamenya dengan judul "The Black Crow Ultimate". Menceritakan seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah kecokelatan, dengan menggunakan jubah berwarna merah darah, ia memiliki tiga buah Katana yang masing-masing bernama Love, Lust and Faith. Jika ketiganya digabungkan akan menjadi sebuah pedang berwarna hitam pekat dengan list warna merah, seperti menyerupai Excalibur Sword. Sword ini bernama Dreams karena penggabungan dari ketiga katana tadi. Misalnya saja seperti gambar yang saya buat ini, ini adalah characternya memakai jubah merah darah, dan ketiga katananya berada di sebelah kiri, memakai sepatu boot hampir sedengkul, memakai kaos jaman eropa abad 15, dan celana kulit. Lalu,sebagai contohnya seperti gambar-gambar yang saya buat. Dari gambar character pemain, musuh dan tempat." Jelas panjang lebar Gaara dengan menunjukan cuplikan gambar-gambar game yang sudah ia buat. Pein dan Obito hanya mengangguk takjub dengan gambar-gambar design yang diberikan oleh Gaara, begitupula dengan Iruka juga kagum terhadap presentasi awal dari Gaara.

"Uhmm...lalu apa hanya segitu saja? Dan permainan ini dibuat secara Online atau Offline?" Tanya kakashi tiba-tiba

"Uhmm..saya membuatnya secara keduanya. Ini bisa dimainkan secara online maupun Offline di perangkat game seperti PSP, PS, Nintendo Wii, maupun X-Box." Jawabnya santai.

"Hmm...bagus juga, apa itu gambar-gambar milikmu nak? Maksudku kau yang menggambarnya sendiri?" Tanya Kakashi kembali.

"Uhmm..iyaa saya yang menggambarnya pak. Kebetulan saya suka menggambar dan bermain game hmm.." Jawabnya kembali dengan tersenyum polos.

 **DEG'**

Seketika Kakashi merasakan degupan aneh yang menyeruak di seluruh tubuhnya, saat melihat wajah Gaara, ia seperti melihat seseorang dari masa lalunya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sedikit pening di kepala bagian belakangnya. Kakashi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pening.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, untuk saat ini presentasimu saya terima. Nanti kami berempat akan menindaki lanjut apakah game ini berhasi atau tidak. Cocok dipasarkan atau tidaknya, nanti kami menyeleksinya kembali. Ahhm, Gaara-kun kau sudah mengcopy presentasi dan juga gambar-gambarmu kan ke dalam USB? Kalau iya, berikan saja kepada Iruka-san. Lalu,kira-kira game ini ditujukan berkisar untuk umur berapa?" Ujar dan tanya Kakashi lagi

"Ahmmm... Sudah saya pindahkan ke dalam USB, terima kasih sudah memilih saya untuk mempresentasikan design game saya. Untuk umur yang saya tuju adalah remaja umur 13+ pak." Jawab Gaara

"Souka... Baiklah presentasimu kali ini sampai disini Gaara-kun." Ucap Kakashi dengan tersenyum.

"Arigatou , , , ." Ujar Gaara ia pun menutup filenya dan memperlihatkan kembali screen layar laptopnya yang terlihat di LCD, segera saja Gaara mematikan laptopnya dan membereskannya, langsung dimasukkannya ke dalam tas punggung miliknya. Setelah selesai Gaara langsung menghampiri meja juri, diiringi Gaara bersalaman dengan Obito, Pein, Iruka lalu memberikan USB ke Iruka. terakhir Gaara bersalaman dengan Kakashi. di saat itulah Kakashi seperti merasakan gelenyar yang sangat aneh ketika bersalaman dengan Gaara, rasa yang kembali menyeruak pada degupan jantungnya dan juga aliran darahnya seperti terasa cepat mengalir, pening yang ia rasakan kembali mengetuk di bagian belakang kepalanya. Kakashi lagi menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Gaara. Ia sedikit berpesan kepada Gaara.

"Gaara, jika kau tidak lolos dalam tahap berikutnya, aku harap kau tak mudah putus asa dan teruslah berjuang demi pembuatan Design Game, walau tidak ada lomba mungkin aku akan bisa menampung semua ide-idemu dan kemungkinan suatu saat kau bisa aku pekerjakan di perusahaan Hatake Corp." Ucap dan penjelasan dari Kakashi kepada Gaara, yang diterima sebuah anggukan oleh Gaara.

"Hanya sebuah anggukan nak?" Tanya Kakashi mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan ia melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Uhmm...gomen , uhmm iya saya akan terus berusaha dan akan terus menumpah ruahkan untuk ide-ide saya selanjutnya." Jawabnya dan tersenyum biasa kembali. Kakashi yang melihatnya pun iku tersenyum atas pernyataan dari Gaara.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang, mungkin keluargamu atau ibumu sudah menunggu. Ini sudah malam" ujar Kakashi ia pun berdiri dan menepuk pundak Gaara. sekarang giliran Gaara yang merasakan aliran aneh di desiran tubuhnya. dengan secepat mungkin ia menghilangkan rasa itu segera mungkin. Entah rasa apa yang saat ini dirasakan di dalam tubuhnya, rasa yang dekat dengan jarak yang jauh, rasa gelinyir aneh yang terpendam jauh-jauh, itulah yang saat ini Gaara rasakan, tapi ia membuangnya dan tak memperdulikannya kembali. Gaara pun berojigi ia langsung keluar dari ruang presentasi dengan membawa tas miliknya. Sesekali ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, memang jarak sekolahnya dan Hatake Corp. lumayan jauh belum lagi tadi sempat macet di jalan. Gaara akhirnya langsung keluar dari gedung tersebut dan ia memutuskan sebelum pulang mau mencari sesuatu untuk di bawa ke rumah.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

Sedangkan Kakashi kembali ke ruangannya bersama Iruka, Obito dan Pein langsung berpamitan pulang.

"Kakashi, aku dan pein langsung pulang ya, sudah sore kasihan istri-istri kami sudah menunggu, ya kan pein" ucap Obito.

"Iya kau benar Obito hehe...tak apakan kami berdua duluan." timpal Pein

"Iyaaa sudah sana kalian berdua pulang, urus istri kalian masing-masing dan jangan kemana-mana.." Kekeh Kakashi

"Kau selalu pengertian Kakashi, ahhh...kenapa kau tak mencari istri? Padahal banyak sekali kita teman-teman wanita semasa SMA dan kuliah, apalagi dirimu ini yang paling tampan." Celetuk Obito

"Iya padahal kau kan banyak yang menyukainya, misal Shizune, Akane, Anko, Kurenai, Mei Terumi? Dan yang lainnya. tapi kamu memilih untuk menjadi Workaholic" tambah Pein

"Hn... Aku tak tertarik dengan mereka semua, walaupun Anko yang sudah beberapa kali mendekatiku, dan juga Shizune yang wajahnya Baik-baik tapi tetap mencari perhatian, aku tak berminat. Karena lebih baik aku bekerja Pein, Obito. Sudah kalian katanya tadi mau pulang? Aku juga mau pulang, aku lelah." Ujar Kakashi sedikit mengeluh.

"Baiklah...baiklah kita pulang... Jaaaa~ Kakashi jika saranku mau kau terima, bagaimana nanti malam kau bisa mencoba sesekali berkencan." Sarannya Obito

"Sudahlah...aku tak perlu saranmu Obito, udah sana pulang. Hahh...aku tak mau memikirkan wanita-wanita itu kawan." Ujar Kakashi yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya diikuti oleh iruka. Obito dan Pein hanya terkekeh mereka berdua pun beranjak keluar dari gedung dan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam ruangannya, Kakashi melonggarkan dasinya, ia segera melepas jasnya dan menggantungnya di lengan, tak lupa membawa tas kerjanya. Sebelum pulang pun ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada Iruka.

"Iruka, kalau bisa kau lihat design game milik Gaara, dan selain tu apa kau bisa mencari informasi tentang dirinya dan siapa keluarga atau orangtuanya, kenapa perasaanku sedikit aneh ketika melihat anak laki-laki itu." Ucap Kakashi

"Baiklah, Kakashi aku akan menyuruh Asuma dan Hidan untuk mencari informasi tentang anak tersebut. Ahh, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Tanya Iruka penasaran

"Entahlah, tetapi ketika aku melihat senyumannya dan juga saat aku menjabat tangannya seperti ada keterkaitan yang aku rasakan, tapi aku tak mengingatnya setelah apa yang terjadi 13 tahun silam, saat aku mengalami kecelakaan di Osaka. ada beberapa ingatanku hilang tapi saat aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya kepala bagian belakang pasti akan berdenyut kencang." Jelas Kakashi

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari informasi anak itu Kakashi. Ya, semoga hasilnya bagus seperti yang kau rasakan. Tapi apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Ujar dan tanya Iruka

"Uhmm..sudah. Ya, kalau begitu aku mohon bantuanmu kawan, kau memang sahabat terbaikku Iruka." Ucap Kakashi pelan, Iruka pun hanya mengangguk saja. lalu,Kakashi langsung beranjak dari ruangannya dan segera menuju tempat parkiran untuk menaiki mobilnya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

Di sebuah apartment yang terlihat sederhana dengan nama di papan samping luar pintu bertuliskan nama Haruno Sakura. di dalam nampak terlihat ramai di bagian ruang makannya. ya, terlihat satu pemuda dengan surai warna merah, seorang gadis bersurai merah yang memakai kacamata juga anak kecil berkisar berumur 8 tahun dengan surai berwarna cokelat menatap lapar hidangan di atas meja tersebut. di lain kursi juga nampak dua wanita bersurai merah muda dan bersurai merah, juga pria dengan surai cokelat yang tersenyum. Mereka sedang mengadakan sebuah acara makan malam keluarga besar di tempat ini. terlihat dari wajah-wajah ceria yang ditampilkan oleh Sasori, Karin dan Menma,tanpa pikir panjang mereka bertiga langsung mengambil lauk pauk di hadapan mereka.

"pelan-pelan yang mengambil lauknya anak-anak" ucap pria bersurai cokelat itu kepada mereka bertiga.

"biarkan saja Yamato nii~ mungkin mereka daritadi sudah tak sabar untuk menahan lapar sedari tadi." Ujar Sakura dan juga mengambil lauknya.

"tapi, sakura ini kan tidak terlihat sopan. masih ada Gaara yang belum pulang, kalau disisakan berantakan seperti itu kan gak enak." ujar Tayuya menimpali

"Tayuya onee~chan tenang saja, aku sudah memisahkan lauk pauk untuk Gaara. Jadi yang di meja sekarang ini memang aku khususkan untuk kalian yang bertamu malam ini." jelas Sakura halus

"kau ini sudah banyak berubah ya, semenjak kelahiran anak kembar tigamu sampai saat ini kau sudah menjadi Ibu dan orangtua yang terbaik buat mereka bertiga, walaupun kau tidak ditemani sama sekali dengan orang yang melakukannya terhadapmu. Kau ini seperti ibu." ucap Tayuya tersenyum bangga atas perilaku adiknya yang benar-benar selalu menjadi wanita tegar untuk selama ini.

"hahhh…. Aku sudah melupakan masa lalu kelam itu, aku tak memperdulikannya lagi Tayuya onee~chan, sudahlah jangan bahas masa lalu yang sudah aku kubur dalam-dalam, sekarang waktunya menuju masa depan." Jawabnya dengan kembali tersenyum lembut.

Walau Sakura terlihat tersenyum, tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, rasa sakit dimana dirinya melihat kasus pembantaian dan pelecehan dirinya sendiri itu masih terasa sangat sakit, tetapi Sakura perlahan menutup luka-luka lama itu dengan cara membahagiakan anak-anaknya. Anak-anak hasil dari hubungan yang tak diinginkan semua wanita, tetapi ia dapatkan begitu saja dari Pria yang melakukan terhadap dirinya. Sakura sempat bersumpah jika ia bertemu dengan orang itu, ia hendak membalaskan perbuatan pria itu selama ini. tapi, Sakura menarik kata-kata sumpahnya ia berpikir kembali untuk tidak melakukan pembalasan dendam, karena jika ia melakukannya Sakura memikirkan nasib anak-anaknya yang selama ini hanya dia yang sebagai orangtua mereka. Walaupun ada Yamato sebagai ganti posisi seorang Ayah untuk si kembar tiga, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena, yamato adalah suami kakaknya. mereka memiliki kehidupan lain, dan posisi Yamato hanyalah seorang paman bagi anak-anak Sakura tidak lebih dari itu. Dan Sakura pun kembali bertekad dari semua masa kelam yang terjadi, jika ia bertemu dengan orang itu, ia akan melupakan kesalahan dari pria tersebut dan mencoba untuk mencintainya, karena Pria itu adalah Ayah kandung dari anak-anaknya. dan Sakura harus menyatukannya, demi anak-anaknya.

"sudah hampir jam 8, kemana Gaara? Sakura." Tanya Yamato sambil melahap makanannya.

"Ahhh.. anak itu, dia tadi meminta ijin untuk mengikuti lomba Design Game, di sebuah perusahaan terbesar di kota Konoha ini sih katanya." Ucap Sakura

"apa kau tak mengkhawatirkannya Sakura? Benar kata Yamato-kun kalau sudah hampir jam 8 malam. Jangan terlalu membiasakannya." Timpal Tayuya

"Tayuya Nee~chan tenang saja, Gaara itu anak laki-laki sedangkan dia itu bisa menjaga dirinya dengan beladiri, tentunya anak itu sedikit keras kepala juga. Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Kakaknya." Ujar Sakura lembut

"Benarkah itu Sasori? Apa yang dikatakan Okaa-sanmu." Tanya Tayuya kepada Sasori

"humm.. glekkk… itu benar Tayuya Obaa-san, Gaara memang sedikit keras kepala apaupn yang dia inginkan harus dilakukannya. Walau okaa-san yang melarangnya, tetap saja Gaara melakukan keinginanya." Jelas Sasori

"Souka, benar-benar anak yang keras kepala. Tetapi kamu Sakura, benar-benar tahan ya dengan sikap anakmu." Kekeh Tayuya

"aku sudah biasa dengan tingkah Gaara seperti itu, nee~ Tayuya Nee~chan. Menma kau sudah menyelesaikan makanmu? Kau tidak mau tambah lauknya lagi?" ujar dan tawar Sakura kepada Menma.

"Ahhhh… nanti dimarah sama Okaa-san, Sakura Obaa-san." Ucap menma polos

"hahaha… habiskan saja menma, kalau kau mau tambah silahkan saja, Obaa-san gak mempermasalahkannya." Tawa Sakura sedikit pecah

"Hountoo~ yeyyy… ahmmm enakkk.." ujar Menma senang

"Sakura, kau selalu menuruti Menma. Hahhh.. pantas saja dia selalu dekat denganmu." Gerutu Tayuya

"Tayuya Onee~chan tidak baik melarang-larang, itu yang selalu aku terapkan untuk anak-anakku. Karena aku tidak suka melarang-larang, biarkan mereka melakukan apapun tetapi harus ada batasannya, iya kan Karin-chan." Ujar Sakura

"yosh~ Okaa-san memang terbaik dan selalu pengertian kepadaku, hehe.." kekeh Karin dan melahap udang goreng tepungnya.

"hahhh.. kau sama saja dengan ayah, Sakura. Baiklah…Baiklah aku akan mencoba sesuai dengan kata-katamu. Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Itachi?" ujar dan tanya Tayuya

"Itachi? Sudah aku bilang, Tayuya nee~chan aku dan dirinya itu hanyalah bersahabat. Tidak lebih sedangkan Itachi kan sebentar lagi mau menikah dengan Ayame-chan. Sudah aku tak mau membahas masalah hubungan ataupun pernikahan." Ujar Sakura

"ya ampn, apa kau mau menjadi wanita single sampai anak-anakmu menikah, Sakura?" timpal Yamato

"semua keinginan wanita sih mau menikah, tetapi untuk saat ini aku belum mampu membuka hatiku Yamato nii~" jelas Sakura

"Bagaimana, dengan Lee-san teman ku di kepolisian, atau Deidara-san?" ujar Yamato

"sekali tidak ya tidak Yamato nii~ aku mohon jangan memaksaku, pleaseee…." Ucap Sakura tenang.

"baiklah..baiklah aku tak akan membahas ini lagi… hehe.." ucap Yamato terkekeh diikuti Tayuya yang juga terkekeh. Sakura pun hanya ikut tertawa dan mereka para orang dewasa kembali berbicara tentang keseharian dan juga membuat lelucon-lelucon kecil untuk mengisi suasana supaya tidak terlalu sepi, sedangkan para anak-anak sibuk dengan lauk pauknya.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris jade itu nampak keluar dari sebuah toko bakery di tengah kota, ternayata sedari tadi ia berjalan dan memasuki sebuah bakery dengan berbagai macam pilihan camilan tradisional makanan jepang, seperti kue Mochi, Dango dan lain sebagainya. Ya, Gaara sempat memasuki toko bakery itu dan membeli camilan untuk kakak, adik dan juga ibunya. Di saat Gaara melanjutkan jalannya kembali dan menuju halte yang dekat dengan bakery, tanpa sadar ada bunyi klakson yang seperti memanggilnya. Sejenak gaara berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang sudi membunyikan Klakson. Terlihat sebuah mobil BMW berwarna merah darah menghampirinya, Gaara yang sadar akan mobil itu menghampirinya ia hanya menaikan alisnya sebelah dan berhenti berjalan tuk melihat siapa pengendara mobil tersebut. Mobil itupun berhenti di pinggiran jalan trotoar yang masih terlihat ramai, dan kaca mobil itu terbuka begitu saja, sedangkan Gaara sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat.

"hey, nak… masuklah biar kuantar kau pulang." Ucap pengendara mobil itu kepada Gaara.

"ehhh… Mr. Hatake, tidak terima kasih aku bisa pulang dengan naik taxi atau kereta api." Balasnya dengan tersenyum biasa.

"kau ini benar-benar anak keras kepala." Ucap Kakashi

 **DEG'**

kembali kakashi merasakan hal aneh dengan degupannya, di saat ia mengatai Gaara dengan keras kepala. Karena dirinya pun sebenarnya tak jauh sifatnya dengan Gaara yang sama-sama keras kepala. 'rasa apa ini, kenapa aku mengatai anak ini seperti aku mengatai diriku sendiri, dan lagi saat kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya, dia mengingatkanku dengan seseorang di masa lalu. Tapi aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali.' Batin Kakashi sedikit berkecamuk

" .. kalau begitu, saya permisi sudah hampir jam delapan malam." Ujar gaara yang langsung menyadarkan Kakashi.

"tunggu..Gaara, sebaiknya jangan menolak tawaranku. Aku antarkan kau pulang, karena disini sedikit rawan." Ujar kakashi tak mau kalah

"souka, tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku Mr. Hatake, jadi anda tak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya santai

"ayolah, sebentar lagi jika kau terpilih maka aku akan menjadi atasanmu. Ya, walaupun kau masih kelas tiga smp." Ucap Kakashi.

"hahhh… baiklah Oji-san… lebih baik aku mengalah saja, daripada harus melawan orangtua. Takut berdampak buruk, hehe.." canda Gaara dengan menghela nafas. Ia pun membuka pintu mobil depan, dan masuk ke dalam lalu menutupnya kembali. Tak lupa Gaara memasang seatbeltnya.

"hei..hei..hei jangan panggil aku Oji-san, Gaara. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk kau panggil seorang paman." Dengus Kakashi dan langsung menyetir mobilnya kembali

"memangnya, umur Mr. Hatake berapa?" tanya Gaara yang masih sedikit terkekeh.

"umurku masih 33 tahun, dan lagi aku belum menikah." Jelas Kakashi santai

"ohhh… apa? 33 tahun dan belum menikah, kalau kekasih punya?" tanya Gaara sedikit heran

"aku ini seorang workaholic dan aku tidak punya kekasih, ahh.. wanita bagiku begitu-begitu sama saja. Tidak ada yang menarik." Celetuk Kakashi

"eeetttooo… jangan-jangan Mr. Hatake penyuka sesama jenis ya?" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba dirinya sedikit merinding dan sedikit melirik Kakashi.

"Enak saja! Aku ini masih normal bocah. Kau pikir kalau tidak menikah dan tak memiliki seorang kekasih apa harus di nobatkan sebagai penyuka sesama jenis?" dengus Kakashi dan melirik Gaara dengan tatapan malas.

"anoooo~ sumimasen.. ahahaha.. aku kan hanya bercanda Mr. Hatake, go-gomen kalau aku terlalu mengatakannya dengan asal." Ujar Gaara dengan rasa malu, iya dirinya sangat malu atas perkataannya yang sering kali keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa ia pikirkan.

"Huahahahaha… sudah..sudah..tak apa nak, kau bersantai saja. Oh ya, kalau di luar kantor jangan panggil aku Mr. Hatake. Panggil saja Kakashi-san mungkin." Ucap Kakashi

"ahhh… ku tak mau, aku maunya memanggil Kakashi Ji-san aja hehe…" kekeh Gaara kembali

"sudah aku katakan, jangan memanggil aku dengan sebutan Ji-san, Gaara…" dengus Kakashi

"hahahaha… iya..iya Kakashi Oujo-sama, ini mirip dengan ibuku yang pemarah." Tawa Gaara memecah

"terserah kamulah Gaara, mau panggil aku apa tapi jangan dengan sebutan paman maupun Ji-san. Uhmm.. ibumu, bolehkah aku mengetahui tentang keluargamu?" ucap dan tanya Kakashi

"uhmm.. Kakashi-san ingin mengetahui keluargaku?" tanya balik Gaara

"iya, tentu saja. Kau kan calon pegawaiku nantinya, jadi aku harus mengetahuinya." Ucap Kakashi santai

"baiklah, aku memiliki dua saudara kembar, kakakku bernama Sasori dan adikku bernama Karin. Lalu ibuku bernama Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Ehmm.. sejak bertiga lahir dari rahim Okaa-san, kami tak memiliki seorang ayah. Justru yang menjadi pengganti ayah kami hanyalah ibu. Dan dibantu juga dengan Kakaknya ibu yang bernama Tayuya Obaa-san dan suaminya yang bernama Yamato Ji-san. Ketika kami bertiga beranjak besar, tepatnya di saat umur kami menginjak delapan tahun, aku sempat bertanya kepada Okaa-san tentang keberadaan Otou-san. Tapi…." Jelas Gaara yang seketika terputus.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya, entah kenapa perasaanya sedikit terenyuh dan lagi terjadi pening di kepala bagian belakang berdenyut sedikit keras. Seperti di hantam sebongkah kayu yang berukuran sedang, tapi Kakashi kembali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri di kepalanya.

"Tapi? Tapi kenapa Gaara apa aku boleh mengetahuinya? Ya, jika kau berkenan untuk memberitahu. Jika tidak itu tak masalah." Ujar Kakashi

"Maaf, Kakashi-san aku belum mampu untuk melanjutkannya. Aku rasa ini terlalu sakit untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Uhmmm.. Gomen." lirih Gaara dan ia bisa kembali tersenyum walau senyuman itu nampak tak terbiasa bagi Kakashi yang melihatnya.

"baiklah..baiklah kalau begitu maafkan aku yang sudah ingin mengetahuinya. Maaf..Maafkan aku, hehe oh, apa kau sudah makan? aku akan mentraktirmu ke sebuah restoran." Ucap permintaan maaf dan tawar Kakashi

"tak perlu repot-repot Kakashi-san, sebentar lagi sudah terlihat kok Apartment yang aku dan keluargaku tempati. Uhmm, sekarang Kakashi-san belok kiri lalu di pertigaan itu belok kanan. Nah, disana apartmentnya." Jelas Gaara

"baiklah, kalau begitu. Lain kali jika aku mengajakmu untuk makan kau bisa kan? Ajak saja kembaranmu, aku ingin mengenalnya hehe atau sekalian ibumu." Canda Kakashi lalu seperti yang di intruksikan Gaara, Kakashi mulai bebrbelok kiri sampai di pertigaan langsung berbelok kanan akhirnya Kakashi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan Apartment sederhana yang bertingkat..

"sudah sampai Mr. Hatake… ahh maksudku Kakashi-san. Terima kasih sudah sudi mengantarku. Uhmm… kalau masalah makan sih aku selalu bisa, apalagi mengajak kembaranku tapi tidak dengan Okaa-san." Celetuk Gaara dan menatap Kakashi sediki tajam

"kenapa? Memang ada yang salah." Ujar Kakashi aneh

"aku tak akan memperbolehkan anda untuk mendekati Okaa-san atau menjadikan dia sebagai istrimu." Ucap Gaara malas

"hahahaha… aku hanya bercanda nak, mana mungkin aku mendekati Okaa-sanmu. Jangan yang aneh-aneh terkecuali kalau kau yang mengizinkannya. Hehehe…." Tawa hambar Kakashi

"astaga dasar Oji-san… memang dasar orangtua ya.. ahhh kalau begitu saya permisi!" seru gaara dan langsung melepas seatbelt ia pun keluar dari mobil Kakashi.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku Oji-san bocah.. oh iya, aku lupa memberikan ini. ambillah kartu namaku, disana tertera nomor hpku. Kalau begitu Jaa~ Gaara." Ujar Kakashi dengan memberikan Gaara kartu nama.

"Arigatou Kakashi-san." Ucapnya yang sudah mengambil kartu nama dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemeja, Gaara pun berojigi, setelah berojig ia melihat mobil Kakashi telah melaju pergi dengan sedikit kencang. Gaara beranjak dari tempat dirinya berdiri, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam, naik ke lantai dua dan memasuki Apartment.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

"Tadaima~" sahut Gaara yang sudah melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, ia langsung menaruhnya di rak dan masuk ke dalam dengan menggunakan sandal rumah.

"Okaeri~ Gaara-kun. Hahh.. bagaimana dengan presentasimu nak?" tanya Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring.

"uhmm.. menegangkan, tapi aku berhasil mengikuti tahap itu Okaa-san." Ujarnya yang sudah menaruh sekotak kue tradisional dan hendak mengambil gelas untuk minum.

"Gaara-kun bersihkan dirimu dulu. Baumu itu sudah menyengat, lalu kenapa sampai malam?" ujar dan tanya Sakura

"baiklah Okaa-san. Ahhh… iya tadi Gaara mampir sebentar ke bakery terdekat disana lalu membeli beberapa camilan untuk Okaa-san, Sasori nii~ juga Karin." Jawabnya

"hwaaaaaa camilan..mana..mana..mana…" sahut Karin yang tadi sedang menonton langsung berlari ke dapur ketika Gaara menyebutkan kata Camilan.

"hmm.. kau ini Karin, itu camilannya sisakan untuk Okaa-san dan Sasori nii~ jangan kau makan sendiri." Ujar Gaara sambil menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Karin

"Ha'i… Ha'i…. Ha'i… Gaara nii~ hehe.." kekeh Karin yang sudah membuka kotak camilan

"sepertinya tadi habis ada tamu? Siapa yang datang." Tanya Gaara saat melihat ibunya masih mencuci piring banyak.

"ohmm… Tayuya Obaa-san, Yamato Ji-san dan Menma.. ahmm nyammm… tadi datang ke rumah." Ucap Karin dengan mulut penuh.

"Karin, telan dulu makananmu baru bicara." Ucap Sakura yang sudah selesai mencuci piring

"Souka… kalau begitu Gaara mau mandi dulu." Ucap Gaara ia pun mengambil tasnya dan menuju kamarnya di atas.

"setelah mandi makananmu ada di lemari buffet, Gaara-kun." Ujar Sakura lembut

"iyaa Okaa-san aku mengerti. Hahhh…" hela nafasnya sedikit lelah, ia pun membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan hanya melilitkan handuk di bagian bawah, segera saja Gaara keluar kamar dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, dan setelah itu dilanjutkan aktifitasnya yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoshhh! Chapt 3 selesaiiii jugaaaa (~o3o)~ #narinarilagi**

 **Ohh iyaaaa untuk readers yang sudah membaca dan mereviews terima kasih… dan juga untuk silent readers juga Arigatouuuuu… :v**

 **Untuk Rosachi-hime, 15kakashi, dan Ade854 Arigatou udah mau mampir..**

 **Ehemm.. karena tak bisa membalas.. gak tahu caranya sepertinya #plakk**

 **-Rosachi-hime: iyaaa.. saya author baru soalnya, baru ini buat dan hadir di FFn gkgkgkg :3**

 **15kakashi: ahhhh… mumpung ada paketan sih bisa saya update.. tapi kalo lagi gak ada itu yang bikin kepalaku nyutt2an… jiahahaha #alasan #plakkk iyaa bakal auth- usahain untuk always update.. pengen panjang kan? Ukur pake penggaris gkgkgk ._.v**

 **-Ade854: penasaran ya? Sungguh mati aku jadi penasaran #lohmalahnyayidangdut #plakkk tentu saja Kakashi gak tau Gaara itu anaknya :v soalnya setelah kejadian itu dia kena kejadian lagi.. pastinya bakal terkuak deh kalo si kembar anaknya Kakashi.. dan juga siapa dalang dar semua kasus ini bakal dikasih tahu ntar.. aishh pokoknya rahasia.. nyeahahaha #tawalaknat #plakkk**

 **Dan akhir kata ini semua bakal update sesuai keinginan Author nyeahahaha #bletakk pokoknya sekali lagi readers… Auth- minta**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **S**

 **!**

 **Okayyy..hanya segitu saja terima kasih sekali lagi sudah mampir, dan baca.. ditunggu lagi Reviews.. ingat! REVIEWS-NYA! (O3O)/ okayyy kaloo gituuu Jaaa~ #pergipakearmorIronMan**


	5. Part IV - Memories

• **Red of the Triplets •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Tayuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime/Kasar/ juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Part IV - Memories ~

.

.

.

 **~ Kakashi POV's ~**

Sudah dua minggu lebih, aku tak masuk kerja. Di sebabkan diriku yang harus mondar mandir ke Rumah Sakit untuk check-up kesehatanku. Ya, 13 tahun yang lalu saat aku berada di Osaka, ku mengalami kecelakaan yang mengerikan. Menyebabkan mobil yang aku tumpangi ringsek dan kepalaku terbentur keras. Saat itu aku tidak sendiri, aku memakai sopir untuk mengendarai mobil itu. Kecelakaan terjadi di sebabkan mobil tersebut di salip oleh beberapa mobil mewah yang ugal-ugalan. lalu, seketika saja setelah di salip, dari arah depan mobil yang aku tumpangi terdapat mobil truk melawan arah, menyebabkan mobil yang aku tumpangi dan truk tersebut saling menghindar. Tapi, naas atau tidak beruntungnya sopirku menyebabkan mobil kami terbalik dengan hebat, karena setelah menghindari truk ternyata di sampingnya terdapat pohon besar di pinggir jalan, menyebabkan tidak kestabilan si sopir untuk menghindar kembali. dan berujung menjadi sebuah kecelakaan. kepalaku terbentur dan tak sadarkan diri, sopirku tidak terselamatkan sama sekali. Ketika aku sadarkan, diriku sudah berada di Rumah Sakit Osaka University, dengan kepalaku diperban, leher diberi penyangga gips, kaki sebelah kiri pun dipasang sebuah gips. Hampir 4 tahun kakiku masih menggunakan gips, kata dokter aku mengalami patah tulang yang untungnya masih bisa diselamatkan juga dokter kembali mengatakan bahwa kalau diriku ada beberapa memory yang hilang akibat benturan saat kecelakaan dan itu mengharuskanku mengikuti therapy di tubuhku yang terkena kecelakaan. Itu cukup membutuhkan waktu lama, sampai akhirnya aku meminta untuk memindahkan therapy ku di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Supaya, aku bisa lebih bebas untuk sambil bekerja, jujur saja terkadang aku tak sepenuhnya mengikuti therapy dalam kurun waktu lama, karena pekerjaanku yang selalu menumpuk. Ini semua bisnis yang aku jalani sebagai pewaris tunggal di keluarga Hatake, sampai saat ini. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini, tapi kegilaanku terhadap bisnis juga kerja, membuatku buta akan wanita. Aku tak perduli dengan mereka yang selalu mendekatiku, aku tak butuh kasih sayang dari mereka yang hanya mengatasnamakan uang dan derajat. Jadi, aku memilih untuk sendiri sampai saat sekarang di umurku yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Aku masih single, dan aku masih belum yakin atas sebuah komitmen untuk menikah.

"Hahhhh...bosan hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Pekerjaan yang sudah dua minggu aku tinggal, dan semua Iruka yang menggantikan untuk sementara. Tapi, di rumah ini sungguh sepi! Argghhh..." Kesalku tiba-tiba karena kebosanan yang aku terima. Lebih kesalnya lagi di saat Iruka selalu mendesakku untuk beristirahat di rumah. dengan seenak jidatnya dia memberikan aku libur.

"Hei! Siapa pemimpin di perusahaan Hatake Corp.! Dasar Iruka gilaaa...dia memang sahabat gila!" Frustasiku tiba-tiba karena jenuh yang aku terima. Di saat aku sedang berada di atas ranjangku yang berukuran King Size.

 _ **Oh my sun, it won't shine,**_

 _ **It won't light up the back of my mind.**_

 _ **And these fires, they won't burn,**_

 _ **But to blacken the memories I've earned.**_

 _ **And these walls, are so thin,**_

 _ **But they somehow keep holding me in.**_

 _ **'Cause I've pushed, and I know,**_

 _ **What's to come at the end of this road!**_

 _ **'Cause it goes through...**_

terdengar suara ringtone "It Goes Through - Linkin Park" yang berbunyi dari I-phoneku. segera aku cari I-phone yang berada di atas nakas, dan langsung menggeser tombol hijaunya untuk kuangkat.

"Ya... Hallo." Sapaku yang masih terdengar malas-malasan di atas ranjang.

"Kakashi-kun bangun, harus sampai jam berapa kau tidur-tiduran, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan" ujar seseorang yang sudah aku pastikan ini suara dari seorang wanita. Aku pun segera membuka mataku sedikit mendelik, hal yang paling aku benci adalah jika aku di telp oleh wanita dengan nada sexy yang dipaksakan. Lalu, kujauhkan I-phoneku dari telingaku untuk melihat siapa yang berani menggangguku, dan berani menelepon dengan suara yang ahhrhh tak bisa aku bayangkan. Seketika aku mengerutkan alisku, tertera nama "Anko Mitarashi" di layar I-phoneku. Aku mendecak kesal di saat itupula, tanpa menjawabnya aku mematikan telpon secara sepihak.

"Dasar... Tak bisakah aku, tak diganggu oleh wanita! Arghhhh..." Racauku kesal dan melempar I-phone ke atas kepalaku, segera aku mengambil guling dan memeluknya. Ku kembali terlelap begitu saja.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

"Kenapa disini sangat gelap sekali, dimana aku sekarang?" Gumamku dan melihat ke sekeliling sangat gelap. aku melangkahkan kakiku ke depan, semakin ke depan indera penciumanku seperti mencium bau sesuatu. Ya, bau anyir yang mengalir di bawah tepat dibawah kakiku.

"In-in-ini... Dar-dar-darah! Darah siapa ini!" Seruku saat menatap ke bawah kakiku dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti pucat pasi, karena melihat aliran darah yang mengalir bagaikan sebuah sungai. semakin lama aliran itu semakin deras, di saat aku menegakkan kepala ke depan dari jarak yang masih sangat jauh. Ku mendapatkan aliran darah yang ku lihat itu, seperti mengejar diriku layaknya sebuah banjir badang yang hendak menghantam semua benda maupun tubuh manusia. Aku mulai berlari untuk menghindari aliran darah tersebut, tapi darah itu mengalir deras dan segera menghantam tubuhku begitu saja.

 _ **BLARRRRRR... ZRRAASSHHH...**_

tubuhku terkena hantaman aliran darah yang deras, aku merasa seperti tenggelam di dalam lautan darah.

"Arghhhh... Arhhh... Huahhhftt...to-to-tolong aku!" Seruku untuk segera berenang naik ke atas permukaan lautan darah ini. Seketika saja, saat aku mengayunkan kaki ke atas tiba-tiba lautan darah menghilang begitu saja bak sekumpulan pasir yang terkena angin. Aku pun jatuh ke bawah mengenai lantai yang hitam. Lalu, aku berusaha berdiri dari jatuhku. aku merasakan sakit di bagian kaki, dan kembali berusaha untuk berjalan mencari sebuah titik cahaya dan keluar dari tempat gelap ini. walaupun aku tertatih-tatih untuk berjalan setidaknya sakit ini masih tidak terlalu parah. Di saat aku berusaha mencari cahaya penerangan, yang aku temukan hanyalah cermin-cermin. Cermin-cermin yang berdiri tegak dengan tinggi hampir sama dengan tubuhku, aku melewatinya dan tepat di hadapanku ada sebuah cermin yang dua kali lebih lebar dari tubuhku. Aku menatap cermin itu, nampak sebuah bayangan diriku yang berdiri di sana, tetapi anehnya bayangan ku atau lebih tepatnya diriku yang berada di dalam cermin ini menyeringai saat menatapku. Seringai bagaikan sebuah senyuman seorang psikopat, ia berbicara kepadaku dengan nada yang mengerikan.

"Hatake Kakashi! Kau hanyalah seorang Bajingan, dan seorang Keparat! Kau tahu? Betapa bodohnya dirimu saat ini! sangat…sangat…sangat bodoh sekali, sampai kau melupakan sesuatu." ucapnya sinis

"Apa maksudmu dengan seorang bajingan, dan keparat Huh? Aku tak paham dengan perkataanmu." Sahutku dengan mengerutkan kedua alisku.

"Ck, kau tak ingat sama sekali? Sudah aku bilang kau itu seorang Bajingan dan Keparat yang tak tau diri, kau tahu kenapa? Kesalahanmu di masa lalu itu sangat rentan, kau mau lebih tahu apa yang kau perbuat atas kesalahanmu Kakashi?" tanyanya kepadaku

"aku tak mengerti dengan perkataanmu, dan jangan mengataiku dengan sebutan seperti itu! Aku tak pernah buat kesalahan apapun, kau paham!" seruku yang sudah mulai sedikit tersulut emosi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…. Kau benar-benar seorang Bajingan dan keparat Hatake Kakashi! Kau tahu kesalahanmu itu adalah sudah menodai seorang Gadis, kau melecehkannya, dan kau sudah merenggut keperawanan Gadis tersebut Kakashi! Kau benar-benar seorang Keparat yang handal dalam berkata bohong, BHUAHAHAHA aku benar-benar salut denganmu, aku salut…" tawanya menggelegar seperti orang gila.

"Tidak! Aku tak melakukan sekeji itu! Aku tak pernah melakukannya.. enyah dari hadapanku! Pergilah jauh-jauh… arghhhh!" jawabku yang sudah tersulut emosi dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menghantam cermin tersebut, sampai retak mengakibatkan kepalan tanganku mengalirkan bau darah segar. Ya, kepalan tinjuku tadi berdarah, cermin di hadapanku retak. Tetapi tawanya masih terdengar, aku melihat sekelilingku, dia masih berada di sana. Tawanya semakin menggila membuat diriku tak kuat.

"HAHAHAHAHA Hatake Kakashi, kau benar-benar pembohong besar! kau seorang Bajingan, kau adalah Keparat yang telah menodai seorang Gadis. BWAHAHAHAHA" ucapnya gila.

"Hentikan! Aku bilang hentikan omong kosong mu! Pergi! Aku bilang pergi dari hadapanku! Arghhhhh~" histeris ku dengan sedikit frustasi, aku pun memejamkan mata lalu tubuhku gerakkan asal untuk menghancurkan semua cermin-cermin di sekelilingku. Aku tak perduli dengan darah, aku tak perduli dengan ini semua.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

 **~ Normal POV's ~**

Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut dikuncir seperti nanas, dan garis luka horizontal di atas hidungnya, pria itu menggoyangkan tubuh pria berambut perak tersebut dengan kencang, karena racauan pria itu semakin menjadi dan menggila.

"Kakashi! Wake Up! Kakashi… Hatake Kakashi Wake Up! Kakashi…Oiii..oiii Kakashi! Wake Up Oiiii Kakashi!" ujarnya dan Kakashi masih tak bisa dibangunkan, lagi pria itu membangunkannya dengan berteriak tepat di telinga pria itu.

"Kakashi! Oiii…Oiii Hatake Kakashi Wake Up!" ucapnya kembali. pria berperak itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin yang mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Hahhhh…. Hahhhh… Hahhhh…. Iruka! Sialan…" dengusnya dan ia mengusap wajah dengan kasar.

"kenapa kau mengataiku sialan? Masih untung kau, aku bangunkan daripada tidak." Ketus Iruka

"iyaa.. terserah kau saja, lalu ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"ohhh…itu sebenarnya aku mau memberikan amplop cokelat ini, hasil dari Asuma dan Hidan. yang kau minta dua minggu lalu, Kakashi." jelas Iruka dan ia pun mengikuti Kakashi keluar dari kamar dan menaruh amplop cokelat di atas meja ruang TV.

"Oh… informasi tentang Gaara? Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi, hanya sebagian kecil saja Iruka." Jawab Kakashi dengan meneguk segelas air hingga tandas. Ia pun menuju ruang TV, lalu duduk di sofa.

"begitu ya, memang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Saat kau tidur, apa kau bermimpi buruk? Sampai para Maid-maidmu tidak berani membangunkanmu. Dan kebetulan juga aku disini, mereka memintaku untuk membangunkanmu." ujar Iruka sedikit heran.

"pantas saja kau yang membangunkanku. Hahhh…tidak, tidak ada apa-apa hanya mimpi buruk biasa." jawab Kakashi ia pun membuka amplop cokelat tersebut. Dan mengambil isi amplop itu, terdapat beberapa File dan juga Foto-foto hasil pengintaian Asuma juga Hidan.

"apa tentang ayahmu? Kau memimpikan kembali Tragedy 15 tahun silam?" ucap Iruka yang membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut.

"uhmm.. ahmmm ya.. iyaa, aku memimpikannya kembali Iruka, sudah aku tak mau kau membahas Tragedy itu. Aku sudah melupakannya, kau paham." ujar Kakashi dengan menaruh file, juga foto-foto di meja. Ia kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar.

"Maaf, Kakashi.. aku tak bermaksud untuk itu, baiklah..hahh.. lalu kenapa kau ingin mencari tahu tentang Gaara dan keluarganya?" permintaan maaf dan tanya Iruka kepada Kakashi

"hahh.. entahlah Iruka, aku hanya ingin tahu saja tentang anak tersebut. Karena, aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Kau tahu seperti ada keterkaitan antara diriku dengan anak tersebut, dia seperti seseorang dari masa laluku. Matanya, senyumanya.. terlebih keterkaitan itu sangat dalam, layaknya hubungan antara ayah dan anak." jelas Kakashi, Iruka hanya mendengarkan saja. Kakashi mengambil foto-foto yang di letakkan tadi, dan membukanya secara berurutan. Di saat Kakashi melihat foto seorang wanita dengan rambut musim semi, dan senyuman yang indah itu. Membuat pikirannya sekelebat kembali ke masa lalu. Dimana seorang Pemuda berpakaian serba hitam, menutupi kepalanya dengan Hoodie, menutupmata sebelah kiri tak lupa memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya tak lupa ia menyembunyikan sebuah belati lipat di dalam sakunya dan menenteng dua gun dengan jenis Double Barreta 92/Italia. Pemuda itu memasuki rumah megah, yang bertata cahaya. Tanpa hitungan menit, pemuda itu sudah menembaki orang-orang yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut, tak lupa sang pemilik rumah juga ikut andil dibunuh oleh pemuda itu. Sekilass ia melihat seorang gadis dengan surai musim semi, ia sepertinya tadi sedang merayakan ultah ke-14nya, gadis itu berlari bersembunyi dari kejadian tersebut sebelum ayahnya dibunuh. Setelah pemuda itu membunuh semua ia menyeringai dengan sinis dibalik masker, gadis itu tak terlihat. Pemuda itu menaiki tangga melihat sekeliling lantai dua, setelah puas ia kembali turun ke bawah menuju dapur. Mengacak-acak isi dapur lalu menemukan gadis itu yang sedang bersembunyi, Pemuda itu menariknay dengan paksa untuk mengikuti ke lantai atas. Bau anyir di ruangan hall menyerbak ke seluruh penjuru. gadis itu menuttup matanya, ia dibawa ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, tubuhnya di banting ke atas tempat tidur, diberikan segelas minuman yang sudah diberi obat perangsang. Kembali pemuda itu menutup mata gadis kecil, tanpa pertahanan sama sekali ia berhasil mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan dari lembut menuju kasar lalu semakin kasar. Setelah puas mereka berdua saling menyatukan tubuh, merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang teramat sangat indah. Melakukannya sampai beberapa kali Klimaks itulah yang dilakukan mereka berdua. Lalu pemuda yang sudah menjadi seorang pria itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, meninggalkan gadis yang telah berubah menjadi wanita dengan keadaan sedikit menyedihkan. Kakashi yang kembali ke ingatannya sekarang mulai memgang kepala bagian belakang, ia mengeram karena sakit, pening yang terasa kuat itu membuat semua memori-memori masa lalunya kembali secara paksa. Memori atas kesalahannya, memoriyang sempat ia lupakan akibat kecelakaan. Memori dimana yang harus tak ia lupakan itu hadir, hadirr dengan pemaksaan. Kakashi mengeram kakinya sudah menaiki atas sofa, tubuhnya meringkuk, terlalu banyak keringat dingin mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya. sempat ia berpikir dengan mimpi yang baru beberapa jam terjadi, tentang dirinya mengatakan dirinya sendiri adalah seorang Bajingan dan Keparat, melakukan pelecehan merenggut sebuah keperawanan dari seorang gadis.

"Arghhhh~ Sa-sa-Sakit! Arghhhh~" umpat Kakashi. Iruka yang melihatnya terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Kakashi..Kakashi kau tak apa-apa atau perlu kita ke rumah sakit?" ucap Iruka yang sudah mendekati Kakashi, tetapi tak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Kakashi. Kakashi hanya bisa menggeram kesakitan, foto yang sempat ia pegang tadi diremasnya sampai berbentuk menyerupai bola.

"Arghhh~ aku tak kuat! Ini…ini.. Sa-Sakit~ arghhhhhh~ sakit!" pekik Kakashi

"Kakashi, kita ke Rumah sakit, ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Jangan kau paksakan dirimu untuk menahannya. Ayolah… tubuhmu sudah panas Kakashi!" sahut Iruka

"Iruka…aku sudah tak kuat… Arghhhh~ Sa-sakit... argghhh~ sakit..maafkan aku Sakura~" ucap Kakashi lemah dan seketika saja Kakashi pingsan di tempat, Iruka yang melihatnya sangat terkejut. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kakashi sebelum dia pingsan.

"Kakashi… oiiii kau sedang tak bercanda kan.. oiii Kakashi bangun! Oiiii… Kakashi! Kakashi! Killer B! Kisame! Teleponkan ambulance cepat!" teriak Iruka panik

"ada apa tuan Iruka… tuan besar Kakashi…ada apa dengannya?!" tanya Kisame yang sudah berada disana karena tadi ia berlari.

"Panggil Ambulance cepat!" perintah Iruka

"ba-baik tuan Iruka." Ucap Kisame yang langsung mengambil telepon rumah dan menelepon Ambulance untuk dikirim ke kediaman keluarga Hatake.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

"Tadaima~" ucap mereka bertiga setelah sampai di apartment

"Okaeri~ Sasori, Gaara, Karin.. ayo cepat kalian bersih-bersih lalu setelah itu kalian makan. okaa-san hari ini sudah masak enak buat kalian bertiga.

:Hountoooo~ Okaa-san paling terbaik.. nee~ hari ini memangnya masak apa?" tanya Karin dengan mata yang sudah antusias.

"tentu saja, Okaa-san sudah membuatkan Teriyaki kesukaan kalian. Jadi, cepatlah bersih-bersih lalu ayo kita makan." ujar Sakura dengan lembut

"Yeyyyyy~ Teriyaki aku duluan yang mandi.." sahut Karin dan berlari ke kamar mandi, sebelum ia sempat sampai kamar mandi Sasori sudah menarik kerah Karin.

"Eitsss.. yang tua terlebih dahulu, yang kecil belakangan." Ucap Sasori tersenyum

"Mouuuu~ Okaa-san, Sasori nii- gak mau ngalah!" dengus Karin dengan membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Sasori…. Pakai kamar mandi atas, biarkan karin pakai yang bawah." ujar Sakura

"iyaaa deh iyaa… Okaa-san. Huhh dasar tukang adu." Ujar Sasori dan langsung menjitak Karin dengan pelan, Sasori langsung kabur ke lantai atass untuk bersih-bersih.

"Okaa-san! Sasori nii- main jitak Karin!" sahut Karin sebal dengan kelakuan kakaknya. Walaupun dia baik terkadang Sasori juga bisa sama jahilnya seperti Gaara.

"Sasori….." sahut Sakura memperingati

"Iyaaa Okaa-san Gomenasai Karin-chuannnn.." teriak Sasori dari atas.

"dasar anak-anak ada saja perilaku jahil mereka, hahhh…. Karin sudah sana kamu mandi." Ucap Sakura lembut

"iyaaa Okaa-san." Ujar Karin dengan riang, ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan diri.

Karin, Sasori berada di kamar mandi masing-masing dan membersihkan diri, tetapi tidak dengan Gaara yang masih terdiam di kamarnya. Gaara melihat ke atas langit-langit dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang kepalanya sebagai bantalan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah aku rasakan ini ya? Kenapa waktu aku bertemu dan bersalaman dengan Mr. Hatake Kakashi seperti sangat berbeda sekali? Tidak seperti aku menjabat tangan Yamato Ji-san ataupun Guru-guruku, ini…. berbeda, perasaan ini seperti ada keterkaitan atau hubungan yang sangat familiar. Apa aku harus mencari tahu informasi tentang Mr. Hatake? Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Aku saja tak memiliki uang untuk menyuruh orag. Hahhhh…" hela nafas Gaara dengan sedikit panjang, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding dan sedikit terlelap, dengan seragam sekolah yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

Di rumah sakit terlihat Kakasshi yang sudah masuk ke ruang UGD. Dokter dan Suster segera melangsungkan pertolongan pertama terhadap Kakashi yang tadi pingsan di rumah. Sedangkan Iruka ia terduduk lemas di depan ruang UGD, entah apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi terhadap sahabat kecilnya itu. Membuat Iruka semakin penasaran. Jujur, selama ini Kakashi sepertinya baik-baik saja dan tak ada masalah apapun. Tetapi kenapa, Kakashi meminta untuk mencari sebuah informasi dari seorang anak laki-laki yang dua minggu lalu bertemu, di saat anak itu melakukan presentasi lomba.

"ini semakin aneh? Apa yang telah terjadi. Lalu, siapa Sakura?" gumam Iruka bingung, dan berbagai macam pertanyaan sudah berputar di dalam otaknya perihal dari Sahabat kecilnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nyeahahahagz.. selesai! Chapt IV! Maaf kalo pendek…. Tapi tenang saja, entar bakal update lagi kok.. Oh iya minna~san jangan lupa baca Fic KakaSaku yang lain yg judulnya "Hanya Settingan (?)" disambil untuk menunggu fic ini tetap berlanjut hahaha..kalo yg Crossover terpaksa Auth- River tunda dulu karena stuck in middle okayy..**

 **Thanks buat Readers yg sudah nyempetin mampir and baca lalu ngereview ni Fic.. huhuhu senangnya (^3^)/ #plakkk**

 **Thanks to: mrs. Hatake15Kakashi, Ade854, Lucifer99, dan para silentreaders..**

 **-Mrs. Hatake15Kakashi: lanjut? Ini udah ku lanjut…hahaha… gak kok, tenang aja gak bakal dibunuh sama Gaara tapi di bantai :v #bletakkk**

 **-Ade854: lumayan sih kalo dangdutan, gak terlalu.. lebih suka lagu Headbang! Crown The Empire, Memphis May Fire, Asking alexandria, dan sebangsanya *malah curcol* iyaaa ini nanti bakal ketahuan tetep tapi secara perlahan.. huahahaha..**

 **-Lucifer99: uhmm iya Kakashi udah om om 3 anak.. hahaha..jangan patah hati… :3. Update kan? Ini sudah update… gkgkgk…**

 **Sekali lagi thanks to All, udah mau mampir and baca… sekali lagi ini updatenya tapi maaf kalo kurang, tangan auth- River ude pegel.. belum semalem udah ngetik trus ulang. Terpaksa ketik lagi kan bete jadinya :v… ahh udah ya sekali lagi Arigatooouu~**

 **Jaaaa~ Minna-san #kaburpakeskateboard.**


	6. Part V - Rahasia yang tak Terungkap

• **Red of the Triplets •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Tayuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime/Kasar/ juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Part V – Rahasia yang tak terungkap ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

March, 28

Terdengar sebuah suara decitan ranjang berukuran king size. Suara itu di lakukan oleh sepasang manusia yang bukan saling mengasihi ataupun saling mencintai. tubuh seorang gadis yang sudah menjadi seorang wanita terus mendesah tanpa ampun, dirinya melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan kenikmatan duniawi tanpa batas apapun. wanita bersurai musim semi itu semakin mendesah panjang atas perlakuan seorang pria yang berada di atasnya. pria bersurai keperakan melawan gravitasi, memasukkan junior miliknya lebih dalam liang kewanitaan wanita yang dibawahnya ini, walau sang wanita dengan mata tertutup sekalipun ia tersua mendesah kenikmatan. pikirannya sudah tak bisa di control, begitupula seluruh tubuhnya ia menerima berbagai hujaman-hujaman nikmat.

"akhhhh arhhhh… gakhhh leb-lebih cepat… ahmm" lenguh Sakura semakin menjadi, setelah ia sudah dua kali klimaks, yang pertama dilakukan oleh jari-jari pria itu dengan lihai, klimaks kedua akibat hujaman nikmat dari Junior sang pria. pria itu terus menghujamnya, gerakan secara in out itu semakin cepat, lenguhan-lenguhan yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir Sakura semakin jadi.

"Akhhhh… Arrhhh~ uhnnnhhh uhmmhhh ahmmhh lebi-lebih cepat." Desahannya semakin panas, pria itu menyeringai karena desahan Sakura. Pria itu masih belum mencapai klimaks pertamanya, ia terus memompa dirinya semakin gencar dan ganas membuat ranjang semakin berdecit dan peluh keringat Sakura semakin deras mengalir. Tak sampai disitu, Sakura pun ikut menaik-turunkan pinggulnya seraya akan membantu pria itu untuk terus sampai mencapai Klimaks pertamanya.

"Cherry… kau~ kau be-benar nikmat akhhh~ aku tak mengira akan senikmat ini. akhhhh Shit! Ayolah keluar…" dengus pria itu semakin jadi, Sakura sedikit mengerang kesakitan karena hujaman itu semakin ganas dan cepat.

"ahhh uhnnn.. ahmmm mhhhh~ ssshhhh~ sa-sakit… tapi leb-lebih cepat.." ucapnya yang meracau aneh, pria itu terus melakukannya, dan pria itu kembali meremas dua buah gunung di hadapan sambil menyeringai.

"Akhhhh~ ku mau keluar nhhhh~ ahmnnn~" ucap sakura lemah, pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sakura.

"Sebut namaku cherry, panggil aku Kashi" ujar pria itu sinis ia kembali memompa sakura dan meraup bibir ranum sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mereka saling berpagutan dan beradu lidah menukar saliva mereka, pria itu semakin kasar memagut bibir sakura, akhirnya mereka kembali melepas pagutan dan menghisap sisa-sisa oksigen. Pria itu menatap sakura dan melengkungan senyuman, ia kembali memompa memaju mundurkan juniornya lebih cepat.

"Cherry, panggil namaku! Aku akan keluar, gakhhh~" ujar pria itu sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melenguh hebat lalu ia pun memanggil nama pria itu."

"Nhhhh~ Kashi! Leb-lebih cepat! Gakhhh~ kelu-keluarkan saja" racaunya dengan melenguh

Pria itu pun akhirnya ia klimaks dan mengeluarkannya di dalam, cairannya memenuhi rahim sakura.

"Shit! Ini nikmat.. hahahaha…" kekehnya menyeringai setelah mengeluarkan sperm di dalam rahim sakura dengan sangat penuh.

"Akhhhh~ ahmmm ini nikmat, tapi harus lebih dari ini!" Seru pria itu, kali ini ia mencabut juniornya sejenak dan membalikkan tubuh sakura mengangkat pantat sakura yang kenyal dan sintal bagi ukuran wanita berusia 14th. Lagi, pemuda berambut perak itu memasuki kembali lubang kewanitaan sakura dari arah belakang, ia kembali melakukan in out dengan cepat dengan meremas-remas pantat sakura yang kenyal itu, membuat sakura memekik hebat atas perlakuan pria itu.

"Akhhhh~ leb..lebih ce-cepat nhhhhh kashi! Kyaaaa... Nhhhh uhnnnhhh~ ce-cepat!" Pekiknya ketika merasakan hujaman itu semakin cepat, Pria itu terus memompa lebih cepat kembali, dan sakura hanya bisa melenguh nikmat beberapa kali. Pria itu sedikit menampar pantat sakura untuk lebih menikmatinya lebih dalam.

"Akhhh~ nhhhh~ ku mau kel-keluar hahhhh ahhh kashi!" Pekiknya kembali.

"Aku juga cherry! Kita keluarkan sama-sama" pekik pria itu. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya mereka berdua klimaks untuk terakhir. Cairan klimaks milik sakura terasa keluar menjalar di junior milik pria tersebut. Begitupula sperm pria itu memenuhi rahim sakura, mereka berdua terkulai lemas dengan junior pria itu masih menancap di dalam lian kewanitaan sakura, ia melepas juniornya perlahan membuat sakura sedikit kesakitan dan menelentangkan tubuhnya. pria itu memeluk sejenak dan mencium kening sakura, ia pun menyelimuti sakura yang lemas dengan selimut tebal. Ia sedikit berbisik ke sakura

"Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku kelak, sebut namaku Kashi, mungkin aku akan hadir Cherry-ku" ucapnya. Sakura sudah terdengar kalo ia terlelap terlihat dari deru nafasnya yang halus. Sedangkan pria itu memakai bajunya dengan rapi, meninggalkan sakura dengan keadaan masih telanjang dan mata yang tertutup sapu tangan.

'My Cherry Blossom, maafkan aku. Tapi aku berjanji jika waktunya tepat aku akan kembali dan menemuimu, Maaf' batinnya yang paling dalam. Iya pria itu berjalan keluar dari rumah besar tersebut, senjata yang digunakannya dan pisau ia bawa, menyimpan semua barang bukti. Sebelum ia membunuhpun dirinya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan pakaian serba hitam. Pria itu berjalan sedikit gontai akibat lelah yang ia dapat. Lalu sebelum ia sepenuhnya pergi dirinya berada di samping rumah kediaman Haruno, ia membersihkan dirinya dengan handuk basah pada tubuhnya, memasukkan handuk itu ke dalam plastik juga masuk ke ransel kembali. mengganti bajunya yang penuh dengan bau darah dengan baju bersih. Memasukkan pakaiannya dan perlengkapan lainnya itu ke dalam plastik bening dan plastik warna hitam setelah itu ia masukkan ke dalam ransel, lalu ia membawanya pulang ke apartment miliknya. Pria itu berlari dengan sisa tenaganya, setelah ia sampai di apartment mewah miliknya tepat tengah malam kemudian dirinya berjalan memasuki lift dan naik ke atas, sampaiinya di lantai 4 dirinya keluar dari lift dengan santai ia berjalan supaya tak ada yang mencurigainya menuju apartmentnya. Ia segera memasuki apartment itu dan mengunci. Ransel tersebut ia bawa ke belakang, mengeluarkan semua isi-isinya, memisahkan pakaian tersebut lalu mencucinya dengan mesin cuci, Kakashi memasukkan detergen agak banyak dan pewangi, dan menyalakan mesin tersebut terlihat pakaiannya yang kotor dan bau darah itu sedang tercuci. Double gun dan belati yang ia pakai tadi ia bersihkan dengan lap setengah basah, lalu ia masukkan ke dalam kotak dan menyimpannya di tempat tersembunyi, yaitu ia simpan di dalam sebuah brankas di balik foto keluarganya. Kakashi kembali ke belakang, mematikan mesin cuci dan mengeringkannya. Setelah lima belas menit, ia matikan mesin cuci tersebut, mengeluarkan pakaiannya termasuk sepatunya pun sudah ia cuci. Membungkusnya menjadi satu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah besar. Kakashi berjalan memasuki kamarnya menuju kamar mandi, ia membuka semua pakaiannya yang baru diganti dan mengguyurkan tubuhnya di bawah shower. Kakashi memukul dinding di hadapannya, ia juga menempelkan kepalanya di dinding dan membenturkannya.

"Arghhh~ semua dendamku! Sudah terbalaskan.. tapi..kenapa! kenapa! Garhhhhhh~" teriaknya histeris dan air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Setelah usai Kakashi mandi ia mengganti bajunya dengan yang baru, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang ukuran king size, Kakashi mengambil sebuah remote dan menyalakan lagu dari tape miliknya lalu tubuhnya sedikit meringkuk, ia memeluk lututnya dan menangis dalam diam.

 _ **Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
Can you feel... can you feel my heart?**_

 _ **Can you help the hopeless?  
Well, I'm begging on my knees,  
Can you save my bastard soul?  
Will you wait for me?**_

 _ **I'm sorry brothers,  
So sorry lover,  
Forgive me father,  
I love you mother.  
**_

Kakashi semakin menekuk lututnya, ia membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam, menutupi kedua telinganya, entah apa sekarang ia pikir dan ia sesali saat ini. tetapi hatinya yang paling dalam dengan sifat sisi evilnya yang tak terkontras sama sekali, membuat dirinya sedikit frustasi saat ini. di mana dirinya melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri saat Ayahnya terbunuh, tergeletak dengan hamparan darah menggenang. Dari tragedy itu membuat dirinya menjadi memiliki dua kepribadian yang sama sekali tak diinginkan saat itu. Sisi gelapnya keluar begitu saja.

"Arghhhhhhhh~ Garrhhhhh~" teriaknya kalut. Saat ini benar-benar kepribadiannya saling bertolak dan mulai bergejolak untuk menempati tubuhnya.  
 _ **  
Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?**_

 _ **Can you feel my heart?**_

 _ **I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone.  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all.  
The higher I get, the lower I'll sink.  
I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim.**_

 _ **Can you feel my heart?  
**_

"Arghhhhh~ keparat! Pergilah…. Garhhhh~" semakin jadi teriakannya. Apa yang dirasakan Kakashi saat ini benar-benar bergejolak, rasa sakit, kesepian, kebencian, dendam, kebahagiaan, kesenangan, maupun canda tawa menjadi satu. Pria yang masih berumur 19 tahun itu, tetap dengan posisi meringkuk di atas ranjang, kejadian yang ia perbuat. Kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat ini benar-benar dirinya yang gelap melakukannya tanpa ampun. Ia membunuh keluarga haruno serta merta hanya membalaskan dendam atas kematian ayahnya terdahulu. Ia mengetahui orang yang membunuh ayahnya tersebut dan mencengkramnya untuk berkata jujur. Kakashi dengan mudah mendapati informasi siapa yang membunuh ayahnya dulu, dan sekaranglah ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Terbendung dengan rasa dendam yang sangat dalam membuat dirinya berani melakukan kesalahan besar, yang mungkin tak diinginkan ayahnya yang sudah berada di alam lain. Tapi, inilah yang terjadi. Kakashi sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sakura, gadis kecil itu tak pernah ia lupakan sama sekali. Kali pertama ia bertemu ketika Kakashi berumur 14th di sebuah toko buku. Dan akibat dendam ini membuat dirinya bertemu dan bertindak asal, melakukan pelecehan terhadap Sakura. Kakashi tertawa miris sekarang, betapa bodohnya perbuatan dirinya. Kakasshi menjerit dalam diam sekarang, ia pun terdiam dan tubuhnya lemah seketika.

 _ **Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
Can you feel... can you feel my heart?**_

 _ **Can you feel... can you feel my heart?**_

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

~ Konoha Hospital ~

Terlihat seorang pria berumur 33 tahun dan memiliki rambut perak melawan gravitasinya itu sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit Konoha. Ia sekarang sudah berada di ruang VVIP dengan menggunakan alat oksigen di hidungnya, dan nampak menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Tak jauh dari ruangan itu nampak pria berkuncir nanas dengan luka di hidungnya itu menghela nafas, saat melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba pingsan setelah melihat foto hasil dari pengintaian. Iruka terduduk disana melihat kondisi Kakashi yang masih tertidur.

"Apa yang telah terjadi yang sebenarnya Kakashi? Kenapa kau tak bercerita kepadaku." Gumam Iruka saat melihat Kakashi dari kejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hatake Kakashi, apa kau masih menolak dan tak mengakui atas perbuatanmu, Huh?!" ucapnya diri sendiri. Saat ini kembali Kakashi bermimpi bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yang melakukannya! Kenapa harus aku yang mengakuinya!" pekik Kakashi

"kau masih mengelak? Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku… jadi kita adalah sama, satu kesatuan hanya perbedaan sifat yang kita miliki Kakashi." Jelasnya sendiri

"aku sudah mengatakannya, pergilah! Pergi dari hidupku!" teriak Kakashi

"tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab Keparat! Atas apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap gadis yang bernama Sakura ini." ujarnya dengan menunjukkan beberapa gambaran dari Sakura ketika masih berumur 14th

"kenapa! Kenapa kau melakukannya, dan aku yang menjalaninya!" seru Kakashi

"karena aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku! Aku sudah mengatakannya beribu kali Kakashi, jadilah seorang pria sejati, dan akui semuanya terhadap gadis yang sekarag sudah menjelma sebagai seorang wanita cantik. Temui dia dan rengkuh dia sebagaimana janjimu terdahulu dari lubuk hatimu? Kau mengatakan sebuah janji kan?" ucap dirinya dengan menghina

"Aku… Aku… Aku.. maafkan Aku Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" histeris Kakashi

"teruslah begitu Hatake Kakashi! Teruslah begitu HAHAHAHA dasar bodoh! Bajingan dan Keparat yang menyedihkan, menangislah HAHAHAHA menangislah sampai kau mati, NYEAHAHAHAHA" tawa dirinya sendiri dan menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan Kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura… Sakura.. maafkan aku.. Sakura! Maafkan aku… Sakura!" serak Kakashi. Iruka yang terkejut oleh menginggaunya Kakashi, ia berdiri dan membangunkan Kakashi.

"Kakashi..bangun.. ada apa Kakashi? Kakashi bangun.." ucap Iruka. Kakashi membelalakkan matanya dan terbangun dengan terkejut.

"Sakura! Hahhh…hahhh..hahh Iruka dimana Sakura! Dimana dia." Ucap Kakashi yang membuat Iruka mengerutkan kedua alisnya tanda ia bingung.

"Sakura? Siapa yang kau maksud hahh? Bunga Sakura belum ada, ini belum musim semi." Ujar Iruka menjawab asal.

"Sakura, gadis di masa laluku. Ahhh~ maksudku wanitaku. Sakura mana dia" sahut Kakashi yang sudah terduduk dan bersandar dengan memegang lengan Iruka sambil menanyakan dimana Sakura.

"Kau sedang bergurau atau mimpi atau apasih? Kau ini di rumah sakit bung! Siapa Sakura juga aku tak mengerti." Jawab Iruka

"Arghhh~ kepalaku.. aku ingin kau membawa Sakura, bawa dia sekarang." geram Kakashi menahan kepalanya yang masih sedikit sakit.

"Kakashi! Apa kau gila Huh?! Kau menyuruhku membawa Sakura? Tapi aku tak mengerti dengan siapa yang kau maksud, dan alamatnya di mana. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat. Jika kau sudah sembuh atau sudah waktunya keluar dari rumah sakit baru kita mencari Sakura bersama-sama. Kau mengerti Kakashi!" bentak Iruka tiba-tiba membuat Kakashi sedikit menciut ia pun menuruti kata-kata dari sahabatnya itu, Kakashi terdiam sejenak lalu membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya. Iruka yang melihat Kakashi kembali beristirahat, ia pun sedikit tenang. Iruka berpikir sejenak dengan perkataan Kakashi ketika memanggil nama Sakura dan mengatakan bahwa Gadis itu adalah wanitanya. Iruka hanya terdiam disana, dan kembali ke sofa untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Iruka pun ikut terlelap di atas sofa ruang VVIP sekalian berjaga-jaga untuk sahabatnya itu yang sewaktu-waktu akan mengulangi hal yang sama seperti tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jiahahahahagz… update kilat-kan? Maaf ya kalau terlalu kilat, pas dapet ide segitu, tapi tenang aja chapter bakal dibanyakin buahahahagz.. and readers thanks again sudah mau mampir, lalu nyempetin review, walaupun ini cerita bahasanya sedikit ngaco atau abal ahh apalah itu.. yang penting syukurlah kalian suka. Hehee….**

 **Thanks to: Mrs. Hatake15Kakashi, Ade854, ira quinn, and all silent readers**

 **-ira quinn: ahhh tergantung auth- river ntar ya gimana end-nya, maunya sih Sakura n Kakashi banyakin anak buahahahag xD #digeplak**

 **-Ade854: udah update…**

 **-Mrs. Hatake15Kakashi: biar ente makin penasaran makanya gue updatenya dikit-dikit tapi banyak chapt buahahahagz #plakkk**

 **Ohh sudah cukup sekian saja, satu lagi kalau mau baca fic ini, sambil dngerin lagunya "Bring Me The Horizon – Can You Feel My Heart" kyaknya sih nge feel, hahaha #pemaksaan**

 **Ya sudahlah, sekian dari Auth-River byeeee…..**


	7. Part VI - Memories of Broken Heart

• **Red of the Triplets •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Tayuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime/Kasar/ juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Part VI – Memories of Broken Heart ~

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Sakura POV's –**

Pagi ini, aku terbangun untuk segera melakukan aktifitasku sehari-hari. lalu, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam, ku tanggalkan semua pakaianku dan membuka kran shower dengan air hangat. seluruh air telah membasahi tubuhku, kupejamkan kedua mata dengan merasakan air yang mengalir dari atas pucuk kepala ini. sebenarnya memori masa laluku masih jelas aku ingat, di saat ulang tahun ke-14. betapa menyedihkannya diriku ini, hari yang seharusnya menjadi kebanggaan atau hari paling terbahagia, di setiap orang-orang yang merayakan hari lahirnya. Tetapi, tidak untuk diriku saat itu. hari dimana yang paling aku tunggu menjadi sebuah hari bencana untukku. Bagaimana tidak? kedua orangtuaku dibunuh, lalu kerabat-kerabat dekat maupun jauh juga ikut andil menjadi korban di malam bencana tersebut.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, ku hapus air mataku yang ternyata sudah berlinang di pelupuk mataku. rasa sakit, perih, benci dan yang lainnya tercampur aduk di dalam dadaku. rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan dadaku. karena bencana itu, bencana yang tak pernah aku inginkan tersebut harus terjadi. di saat ayah menyuruhku untuk lari meninggalkan rumah, tapi aku tak menuruti perkataannya, aku hanya berdiri, sembunyi di balik gucci besar setelah itu aku menatap dengan sendirinya ayah tergeletak bersimbah darah, aku pun hanya terdiam kaku dan aku sempatkan berlari. Karena aku sangat takut, aku hanya bisa bersembunyi di dalam gudang.

Sebelum ibu dan ayah terbunuh, aku bisa melihat seseorang yang mengacungkan sebuah senjata di hadapan ayah. Tapi, orang itu nampak tersamar-samar, yang aku lihat ujung rambutnya yang berwarna perak. Setelah itu aku menutup mata dan mendengar suara jeritan wanita, iya wanita itu suara ibuku. Lalu, terakhir yang aku dengar hanyalah suara tembakan. Tubuhku benar-benar bergetar hebat akibat takut yang sangat dalam itu, lalu sejak itu aku terdiam dan bersembunyi sampai pria yang telah membunuh seluruh keluargaku itu mengetahui keberadaanku di dalam gudang. Dia menarikku secara paksa, suaranya yang masih terngiang di dalam pikirankku sampai sekarang mungkin aku tak akan melupakannya. Pria itu menarikku dan membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil sesuatu. Aku yang menarik-narik tanganku tak bisa ku lepas, karena cengkramannya lebih kuat daripada yang aku duga. Setelah itu dia kembali menarikku untuk mengikuti dirinya, aku melihat banyak mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di hall, akupun menutup mata sampai aku merasakan jika kami telah menaiki sebuah anak tangga.

Dia membawaku ke dalam kamar, tepatnya kamar milikku. Saat aku akan menghidupkan lampu dia hanya membanting tubuhku ke atas ranjang dan mengancamku. dan akhirnya dia menyuruhku meminum segelas jus yang tadi diambilnya tapi aku sempat menolak sampai dia membentakku, menyuruhku untuk meminumnya dan ia pun menutup mataku dengan sebuah kain saputangan. Perlahan aku tak merasakan apa-apa sampai seketika saja tubuhku terasa panas, dia menindihku dan mencium leherku. Rasa geli yang aku terima dan sedikit sakit ketika dia menggigit leherku, dalam waktu sekejap dia mencium bibirku melumatnya dengan lembut, tubuhku yang semakin panas ini, entah kenapa seperti bukan diriku saja ketika aku melakukan hal yang tak aku inginkan. Aku merangkul lehernya, pria itu mulai menjelajahi tubuhku dan terasa kalau pakaianku sudah dibukanya, sampai pada akhirnya aku merasakan sebuah benda tumpul yang mengoyak bagian bawahku, benda itu semakin masuk lebih dalam sampai aku berteriak kesakitan, aku merasakan sakit yang hebat, dan rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba menghilang dengan dia seperti memaju mundurkan benda tumpul tersebut, aku mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat hebat. Setelah itu aku tak tahu apa-apa lagi, sampai aku ditemukan oleh Yamato seorang polisi muda, keadaanku waktu itu sudah berada di rumah sakit.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, memori masa lalu yang sangat kelam juga menyedihkan itu aku buang jauh-jauh, dan menyadarkanku dari ingatan itu. Akupun menyabuni tubuhku dan membersihkannya, aku menyudahi mandiku dan segera bersiap-siap untuk membuat sarapan. Selesai ku berganti baju, aku berjalan ke dapur dan membuat sarapan pagi untuk ketiga anak kembarku. Entah ada rasa benci atau rasa senang yang sebenarnya ku rasakan ini, benci karena kejadian kelam dan dia melecehkanku, senang mungkin karena aku melahirkan tiga orang anak sekaligus dan mereka adalah kembar. Sebenarnya aku tidak terima dengan takdir menyedihkan seperti ini, takdir yang menyakitkan, berawal yang sebenarnya aku tak menerima jika aku hamil, karena di usiaku waktu itu banyak gadis-gadis yang bersekolah dan bersenang-senang. Sedangkan diriku ini sangat memilukan harus mengandung entah anak siapa dan tanpa suami yang resmi, itu benar-benar menyedihkan. tapi semenjak kakakku yang mengetahuinya dia memberikan sebuah nasihat untuk tak mengugurkan kandungan, karena sungguh Tuhan akan berencana lain dengan anak-anak di dalam rahimku, akupun menuruti kata-kata kakakku. Dialah penolongku dari aku hamil besar sampai pasca melahirkan dia yang membantu, tanpa ku sadari aku melahirkan tiga anak kembar, ini sungguh mukjizat yang tak berbanding. Kakakku sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui anakku kembar tiga, mereka tampan dan cantik. Aku sungguh terharu melihatnya sempat aku menangis bahagia, jika saja aku tidak mendapati takdir seperti ini melainkan mendapati takdir seperti wanita lainnya mungkin sedikit berbeda saat aku melahirkan ditemani seorang suami, bukan seorang kakak. Aku mengulas senyuman di saat itu juga, tanpa aku sadari aku mendengar suara anakku memanggil.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san. Apa ada yang bisa Karin bantu?" ujarnya saat menyadarkanku sedikit dari lamunan tadi.

"ehh.. Karin-chan O-Ohayouu.. uhmm kau mengagetkan Okaa-san saja." Ucapku dengan mengelus dada

"hehehe.. maaf, habis Okaa-san daritadi sepertinya masak belum selesai-selesai?" ucapnya dan mulai mengeluarkan susu kotak 1 liter dari dalam lemari pendingin

"ahhh~ iyaa sepertinya Okaa-san sedikit lelah." Elakku dan kembali melanjutkan masak

"Okaa-san kalau lelah kenapa tidak istirahat saja? Biar Karin yang buat sarapan, nanti juga biar Karin yang bilang ke Ayame obaa-san kalo Okaa-san lagi gak enak badan, jadi hari ini tak usah bekerja dahulu di restoran paman teuchi." Jelas Karin panjang lebar

"tidak Karin, tidak usah. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan okaa-san. Tapi, Okaa-san harus bekerja untuk kebutuhan dan sekolah kalian. Sudah, kamu siapin ini minuman saja." Ujarku dan menyelesaikan masak. Setelah selesai segera aku menyiapkan sarapan di meja.

"Yosh! Siap Okaa-san. Gaara nii~… Sasori nii~ sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Karin memanggil kedua kembarannya.

"Iya berisik, gak usah teriak-teriak!" itu pasti suara Gaara, dia yang selalu menjawab teriakan karin dari lantai dua.

"ya ampun, anak itu." Gumamku dan sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Aku melihat Karin seperti aku waktu kecil, dia memang sangat periang dan juga sensitif, apalagi kalau ada orang yang menanyakan tentang siapa ayahnya? Itu yang membuat Karin berubah drastis dari periang menjadi pemurung. Pernah sewaktu dia kecil, saat bermain dengan anak-anak lain di taman, Karin pernah diejek oleh salah satu anak perempuan dengan berblonde lurus. 

"Kalin-chan kau tak punya otou-san ya? Pantas saja kelakuanmu seperti itu, aneh! Apalagi ibumu itu masih terlalu muda, kau tahu ayahmu pasti pelgi meninggalkanmu dan kakakmu."

"kamu apa-apaan sih, aku punya otou-san! Dia lagi kelja cali uang, buatku. Buat beli mainan yang mahal!" bela Karin

"ihhh bohong, buktinya mana? Kok aku gak pelnah lihat, huhuhu kalin pembohong!" serunya, karin hanya terisak waktu itu sampai Gaara menghampiri anak perempuan tersebut.

"jangan pelnah ganggu kalin, kalau kau ingin masih main disini! shion" seru Gaara, dan anak perempuan itu hanya bisa mendengus lalu pergi, aku hanya tak sengaja melihat anak-anakku dari jauh waktu itu. Sangat miris melihat keadaan mereka yang tak memiliki seorang ayah, terlebih Karin yang sangat sensitif. Aku memang sudah berapa kali dijodohkan oleh kakakku ketika ku berumur 18th, tapi aku menolak semua perjodohan itu, karena yang aku lihat mereka tak sepenuhnya tulus, apalagi dengan anak-anakku.

"Okaa-san, melamun lagi?" ucap Sasori tiba-tiba menyadarkanku

"ehhh… tidak Sasori-kun, sudah kamu sarapan, dan kalian buruan berangkat karena hari ini terakhir kalian pelajaran kan, dan besok kalau tidak salah kalian ujian akhir?" ucapku yang ikut sarapan

"iya, tanggal 13,14,15, dan 16 kami ujian akhir Okaa-san." Jawab Gaara yang sudah melahap sarapannya.

"iya dan apalagi kalau tanggal 13 besok itu ujian bahasa jepang dan kanji, kepalaku sudah berputar-putar okaa-san." Dengus Karin

"makanya belajar yang benar." Celetuk Sasori

"Sasori nii~ nakal, huhhh…" ucap Karin dengan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"sudah-sudah..habiskan sarapan kalian, lalu segera berangkat. Okaa-san juga mau bekerja." Ucapku kembali

"iya okaa-san" jawab mereka serempak

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.00 a.m, setelah satu jam yang lalu anak-anak sarapan dan berangkat. Sekarang giliranku yang bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke restoran yang jaraknya sebenarnya tak jauh dari apartment sederhana, restoran Ramen dan juga berbagai macam makanan, atau kue tradisional juga ada. kebetulan aku waktu itu diterima bekerja di restoran tersebut, restoran dengan suasana kekentalan jepang dan nama pemiliknya Paman Teuchi dia sudah seperti ayahku sendiri, karena kebaikannya. Sebenarnya paman teuchi adalah ayah dari ayame-chan. Ayame itu juga sahabatku ketika aku bersekolah, dia juga mengetahui kasus yang aku alami tetapi dia bisa menympan rahasia tersebut dengan rapat-rapat. Selesai aku siap-siap, aku langsung mengunci apartment dan menyimpannya di balik papan namaku, lalu aku segera berangkat ke restoran paman teuchi. Sudah hampir 4 tahun aku bekerja disana, cukup dengan berjalan kaki, butuh 30 menit untuk sampai ke sana. Akhirnya setelah 30 menit aku pun sampai di restoran tempatku bekerja.

"Ohayouu… ayame-chan" sapaku

"Ohayouu.. Sakura-chan." balasnya.

"paman teuchi mana?" tanyaku yang sudah memakai apron

"oh, dia sedang mengambil bahan-bahan sama Itachi." Jawab ayame yang sedang menyiapkan mangkok-mangkok dan yang lainnya.

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membersihkan depan sebelum di buka." Jawabku dan kembali melepas apron, akupun bergegas ke depan dan membersihkan meja-meja dan menata kursi untuk diturunkan. Aku bekerja dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 4 sore, terkadang aku bisa pulang duluan, atau aku bisa lembur kalau weekend ramai, bisa sampai jam 9 atau lebih dari jam itu aku bekerja hanya demi mencari rejeki dan kebutuhan sehari-hari untukku juga anak-anakku.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

 **~ Normal POV's ~**

Nampak pemuda bersurai merah itu sedang asyik membaca bukunya di perpustakaan sekolah, tak luput dari sana banyak gadis-gadis yang menatap dirinya dengan intens, rambut yang terlihat berantakan mata yang berwarna hitam kemerahan, dan wajah baby face yang dimilikinya itu semakin membuat para gadis-gadis tak meninggalkan tempat tersebut karena mereka tak bisa meninggalkan tempat yang sudah ada seorang malaikat, walaupun itu malaikat pencabut nyawa sekalipun. Mereka semua masih menatap intens, sampai terlihat gadis bersurai merah menghalangi mereka.

"Kalian semua lihat siapa? Mau baca di perpustakaan atau melihat Sasori nii~?" ucapnya sedikit sakratis. Gadis-gadis itu pun hanya tersipu malu dan mereka pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Karin, ada perlu apa? Jangan berisik, ini perpustakaan." Ucapnya dengan lembut tanpa melihat dengan masih membaca sebuah buku dengan tulisan dari karangan Edgar Allan Poe.

"Sasori nii~ aku tak membuat keributan hanya saja, gadis-gadis itu betah sekali ya, menatap nii-chan tanpa berkedip sekalipun, uhmm.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" ujar dan tanya Karin ke Sasori yang sudah duduk di sebelah sasori

"aku membaca buku mystery, karangan Edgar Allan Poe, kenapa?" ucapnya yang masih terfokus di buku bacaanya

"Sasori nii~ kalau bicara tatap aku, jangan menatap bukumu itu." keluh Karin

"sssttt… tenang ini perpustakaan, dan aku sedang serius dengan buku ini." jawabnya masih santai, hanya terdengar suara kertas yang sering di bolak-balik oleh Sasori

"Baka~ nii-chan.. ya sudah, aku hanya membawakan roti dan susu cokelat ini, dan jangan lupa dimakan aku gak mau penyakit nii-chan kumat. kalau gitu Karin permisi" ujarnya santai dan meninggalkan Sasori sendiri kembali

"iyaa.. Karin terima kasih, tidak akan kau tenang saja. Nii-chan gak akan kumat kok." Jawabnya dan ia hanya melihat adiknya pergi lalu kembali ia membaca bukunya sambil memakan roti yang dibawakan Karin tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya segitu dulu aja… ini kayaknya sebagai cuplikan saja sepertinya :v #plakkk**

 **Aiyayayaya… thanks to all yang sudah mau mampir ke mari, dan membaca Fic Abal dan gak karuan ini ahahahaha… and then thanks to yang sudah mau nyempetin reviews.**

 **Thanks to: mrs. Hatake15Kakashi, Ade854, Lucifer99, Taskia Hatake46, ira quinn, dan para silent hill #eh maksudku silent readers :p malas mau nge-bales reviews, tanganku auth-river lagi kesel ahahahaha #ditimpukGaara sudah ya cukup sekian dan terima kasih, kemarin gak update gegara ngantuk berat.. karena udah beberapa gari Auth-River ngalong :v ahh cusss deh byeeee #Running**


	8. Part VII - My Red Triplets

• **Red of the Triplets •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Tayuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime/Kasar/ juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Part VII – My Red Triplets ~

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari Kakashi berada di rumah sakit, sekarang dirinya sudah tak memakai alat bantu pernafasan lagi seperti hari-hari kemarin, saat dirinya pertama di bawa kesini. Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak, dia menatap jendela dari dalam ruangannya. Entah kenapa wajahnya seperti kacau karena sebuah pikiran atau suatu hal lain yang sedang menunggunya saat ini. Kakashi masih menatap lemah keadaan luar, posisinya masih sama seperti tadi. hanya berdiri, tak ada kegiatan sama sekali semenjak dua minggu dan sekarang.

Bagi dirinya ini adalah hal yang paling membosankan, belum lagi tepat hari ini dirinya berulang tahun, tepat umur 33 tahun. Sudah makin bertambah tua umur Kakashi saat ini, tetap saja dirinya masih sendiri dan tak ada satupun pendamping. Ya, walau banyak wanita-wanita mengejar dirinya tetap saja Kakashi menolak mentah-mentah karena rata-rata dari para wanita itu, tak sesuai dengan kriteria Kakashi. Selain menolak para wanita, saat ini Kakashi sedang memikirkan seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah Sakura.

Nama itu selalu terngiang di pikirannya semenjak ingatannya berangsur pulih, ingatan akan masa lalu yang benar-benar sangat kelam. Bahkan, jika orang-orang mengetahuinya pasti banyak yang membenci Kakashi, mungkin dirinya akan dipenjara seumur hidup atas kejahatan yang ia lakukan. Walau itu adalah sebuah dendam tapi yang namanya kejahatan tetaplah kejahatan dan apalagi ini berencana. Tidak untuk Sakura, sebenarnya ia tak sengaja ataupun tak berpikir sampai untuk melecehkan gadis yang sekarang sudah menjelma sebagai seorang wanita. Kakashi memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya, kembali ia memandang keadaan luar yang hanya biasa-biasa saja. Kakashi sudah tak betah, sekarang ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, lalu kembali bekerja dan ingin ia bertemu dengan Sakura saat ini untuk menjadi hiburan dari pelipur laranya.

"Hahhh… aku terlalu banyak pikiran, apa aku harus jujur untuk mengatakannya kepada Iruka? Tapi, jika aku mengatakannya aku takut akan kehilangan dia." desah Kakashi, ia pun berbalik dan kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya. Lagi ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan menyalakan televisi di hadapannya, mencari lalu mengubah-ubah channel hari ini.

"tak ada acara yang bagus hari ini, hahhh… di mana Iruka? Sudah jam dua dia tak kunjung datang? Benar-benar sekretaris sekaligus assistant menyebalkan, awas saja nanti kau iruka! Aku akan membuat perhitungan buatmu, hehehe.." kekeh Kakashi yang sedikit aneh. Tak lama Kakashi menonton tv I-phonenya berbunyi menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk, Kakashi mengambilnya di atas laci putih samping ranjangnya itu. dan menggeser tombol ke warna hijau untuk mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, Iruka kau kemana saja! Cepat kemari atau aku akan memotong gajimu 50%!" ancam Kakashi

"hei..hei..hei! seenaknya kau memotong gajiku, tidak bisa. Sekarang aku sedang dijalan, gara-gara macet. Kau tahu tadi di kantormu ada rapat. Ya, sudah aku yang menghandlenya sementara kau di Rumah sakit. Jadi, jangan seenaknya kau memotong gajiku sebelum aku menjelaskannya." jelas Iruka

"habisnya kau lama sekali, cepatlah kemari aku ingin segera pulang! Aku bosan berada di rumah sakit, kau pikir sakit dan masuk itu menyenangkan?! Tidak kan, maka cepatlah kemari sebelum keputusanku berubah Iruka!" sahut Kakashi sakratis

"iyaa…iyaaa Hatake-sama! Aku paham, dan juga jangan teriak-teriak, kau pikir aku ini tuli apa? Sudah.. sudah aku akan kesana, sebentar lagi sepertinya sampai, macet sudah tidak terlalu." Ucap Iruka dan langsung mematikan secara sepihak

"hehhh.. sialan, dia yang meneleponku? Dia juga yang mematikannya sendiri. Hahhh… dasar iruka, baiklah, apa aku harus ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri?" gumamnya. Kakashi langsung menaruh I-phonenya di atas laci, di saat ia berdiri dan membuka lemari dan hendak siap-siap untuk menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar seperti suara letupan kecil dari belakangnya, membuat Kakashi terkejut dengan suara letupan itu, Kakashi menutup lemarinya dan mendapati teman-temannya berada disana dengan sebuah cake ukuran sedang.

"Happy Birthday Kakashi-san! Yeahhhhh…" sahut Obito riang

"Kalian, mengagetkanku saja. Loh, Iruka? Bukannya tadi kau menelepon dan katamu tadi macet?" ujar Kakashi bingung

"hahahaha…. Aku menipumu, tentu saja tidak. Sedari tadi aku dan yang lainnya berada di bawah mempersiapkan ini untuk ulang tahunmu, Baka~" ujar Iruka menjitak Kakashi

"kau berani ya, menjitak kepalaku? Wahhh… benar-benar mau dipotong gajimu." Kekeh Kakashi

"memang aku tak berani huh?! Tentu saja berani, kau kan sahabatku." ujar Iruka yang kembali menjitak kepala Kakashi

"hey, sudah..sudah Iruka, sekarang giliran Kakashi.. buatlah permohonan." Ujar Rin menimpali

"hah Rin, terima kasih, kau benar-benar sahabatku. Uhmmm… ngomong-ngomong perutmu sepertinya membesar lagi?" ucap Kakashi dan mendekati Rin juga Obito

"tentu saja, ini calon anak kedua kami, hehehe…" kekeh Obito

"hebat juga kau Obito, tau-tau sudah mau punya anak kedua saja. Kau tak pernah memberitahuku?" ujar Kakashi

"ahahahaha… tentu saja ini untuk surprise, kado untuk paman Kakashi benarkan Madara." Ujar Obito yang mulai menepuk pelan kepala anak pertamanya yang sudah berumur 8 tahun.

"untuk Oji-san.. hehe.. aku punya adik loh." ucap Madara dengan senyum lima jari.

"iyaa.. terima kasih ya, paman juga senang sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang kakak. Tapi, Madara harus ingat, kamu harus menjaga adikmu okay." Ucap Kakashi lembut dan mengelus kepala Madara

"tentu saja Oji-san, aku akan menjaga adikku nanti. Iya kan Otou-san." Ucap Madara kembali tersenyum

"sudah, sekarang buatlah permohonan, dan tiup lilinnya Kakashi-kun." Timpal Rin menyudahi obrolan Kakashi dengan anaknya.

"iya..iya Rin. Hmmm" sahut Kakashi ia pun memulai permohonan untuknya.

"jangan lupa minta istri sama Kamisama." Timpal Pein yang sukses langsung dicubit Konan istrinya

"Pein, jangan mengganggu Kakashi." Sahutnya

"adu-adu-aduduhh iya sayang.. iyaaa" ringis pein menahan sakit. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia memulai kembali untuk membuat satu permohonan di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-33 ini.

'Kamisama, aku mohon pertemukan aku dengan Sakura, satukan kami dan juga keluarga kecil kami jika Sakura telah memiliki anak dari kesalahanku, aku mohon kepadamu. Karena ini permintaan terakhirku, untukku dan juga untuknya. Semoga kami bahagia dan tak ada masalah yang akan terjadi.' Batin Kakashi ia pun langsung meniup lilinya dan terdengar tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya. Di saat mereka ingin melanjutkan acara ulang tahun Kakashi, tiba-tiba saja dari luar nampak seorang wanita yang berlari ke arah Kakashi. Wanita bersurai ungu dan dikuncir apik dengan dress yang menurut Kakashi itu terlalu sexy dan minim.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Kakashi-koi.. cup~" ucap Anko tiba-tiba dan langsung mengecup bibir Kakashi, Obito yang mengetahuinya langsung menutup mata Madara anaknya supaya tak melihatnya. Begitupula Pein yang menutup mata Jugo dengan hal yang dilakukan Anko dan Kakashi. Kakashi sedikit terkejut ketika mendapat kecupan dari Anko secara tiba-tiba, membuat dirinya mundur dan terduduk jatuh ke kursi yang berada ddi belakangnya. Sedangkan Anko menindih tubuh Kakashi, ia seperti menuntut ciuman itu menjadi lebih panas. Kakashi yang tadi terkejut langsung mendorong tubuh Anko untuk menjauhi dirinya.

"lepaskan, apa-apaan kau ini Anko!" bentak Kakashi dan melihatnya sedikit mendelik.

"ini kan hari ulang tahunmu Kakashi, jadi wajar kalau aku memberikan sebuah ciuman. Berarti aku sangat menyayangimu dan juga mencintaimu, kalau mau lebih aku bisa melakukannya untukmu. Apapun itu." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum menggoda. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak suka dengan kelakuan wanita yang terlalu agresif apalagi dengan sikap Anko, dari dulu Anko memang sudah mengejar-ngejarnya entah sudah berapa kali Kakashi ciumannya dicuri oleh anko langsung tanpa persetujuannya. Obito, Rin, Pein, Konan dan juga Iruka juga tak luput menggeleng melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini. anko sudah terbilang terlalu jauh mencintai Kakashi, tetapi Kakashi tetap menolaknya. Dan sudah berapa kali Anko melakukannya dengan berbagai macam jalan supaya Kakashi jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, tetap saja itu tak berlaku bagi Kakashi. Apapun yang dilakukan Anko untuknya itu adalah hal yang percuma dan semakin dibenci oleh Kakashi.

"aku tak butuh ciumanmu, dan lagi apa kau tak mengerti situasi dan kondisi sekarang? Ada anak-anak disini. Dan kau mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar di depan anak-anak yang masih berumur 8 tahun? Kau benar-benar sudah terlalu extreme Anko." Ucap Kakashi tak suka

"ohhh~ jadi kalau tak ada anak-anak dan yang lainnya kau mau bermain denganku berapa ronde? Aku akan menurutimu Kakashi-koi." ujar Anko dengan nada sexy yang dipaksakan.

"ya ampun Anko... kau ini." timpal Iruka yang terputus oleh bicaranya Kakashi yang sedikit sakratis.

"Cukup! Cukup Anko, kau tak pantas untukku! Kau tahu bahwa aku sudah memiliki calon yang lebih baik darimu, sekarang pergi dari sini, kau hanya merepotkan saja. Dan ucapanmu itu sudah tak pantas! Lalu, jangan panggil namaku dengan _**suffix**_ Koi, karena aku membencinya, dan kau bukan siapa-ssiapaku. Kau hanyalah teman! Tidak lebih dam jangan berharap lebih untukku!" sahut Kakashi yang dapat menohok hati Anko saat ini, yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam. Begitupula dengan Madara juga Jugo mereka berdua sedikit memeluk erat ayah mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Anko yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan sedikit linangan air mata di pelupuknya.

"Kejam, Kau kejam Kakashi kau tak pernah mengerti seberapa besarnya cintaku dan pengabdianku untukmu, lihat saja suatu saat aku akan menghancurkan apa yang kau sebut dengan cinta, kau akn merasakannya!" desis Anko ia pun berlari keluar dari kamar VVIP milik Kakashi dan menangis sejadinya. Kakashi hanya mendesah pelan akibat mendengar kata-kata anko. Jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat takut hal itu akan terjadi. hal dimana dirinya dan Sakura tak akan di satukan, di mana mereka akan menjadi saling benci, dan saling dendam. Itulah yang sekarang Kakashi pikirkan. Kakashi pun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membuang jauh-jauh pikiran jelek tersebut dari otaknya. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi, yang Kakashi inginkan adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia bukan sebuah keluarga tak bahagia. Kakashi mengenyahkan ancaman dari Anko dan membuat ancaman itu hanyalah sebuah angin tak berbekas. Rin mulai mendekati Kakashi dan duduk disampingnya ia mengelus tangan Kakashi supaya tak memikirkan kejadian yang barusan, kejadian yang terjadi begitu saja di saat perayaan ulang tahunnya.

"Kakashi lupakan kejadian tadi, lebih baik sekarang kita rayakan ulang tahunmu. Lupakan Anko, aku tahu itu sanagt menyakitkan tapi ini hari besarmu, jadi seharusnya kau merayakannya. Oke, ayolah kita bersenang-senang sejenak." Ucap Rin lembut dan disambut sebuah senyuman oleh Kakashi. Kakashi akhirnya memotong cakenya dan membaginya dengan rata kepada teman-temannya.

"ngomong-ngomong, tadi katamu kau sudah memiliki calon? Siapa dia Kakashi? Diam-diam kau merahasiakannya ya dari kami." ujar Pein yang sudah mencomot cakenya

"kau tak perlu tau Pein, karena itu masih lama. Aku hanya berpura-pura saja tadi. supaya Anko berhenti dengan sikap yang ku pikir itu sedikit menjijikkan." dengusnya

"ohhhh~ begitu, pura-pura atau beneran ada? Jangan-jangan beneran ada, dan kau merahasiakannya. Hehehe…." timpal Obito dengan kekehannya

"ada… namanya Saku-'' belum selesai Iruka bicara mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Kakashi

"Kaka-Kaka… Kakashi hentikan ak-ak-aku tak bisa bernafas Baka~" ketus Iruka yang sudah melepas bekapan tangan Kakashi

"makanya jangan sok tahu jadi orang, hmmm…" ucap Kakashi malas.

"iyaa..tappi tidak seperti itu juga kali, tanganmu itu bau! Kau tak pernah mandi ya?" delik Iruka

"enak saja, aku mandi Bodoh~ kau saja, hidungmu itu yang tak pernah kau bersihkan." Dengus Kakashi dan menjitak Iruka

"Haduhhh… Sakit Baka~ kau itu yang bau." dengus Iruka

"sudah kalian ini, berantem aja terus." timpal Rin, dan diikuti suara Obito juga Pein yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"lebih baik kalian berdua menikah saja, kan sama-sama single huahahahaha" ucap Pein dengan tawanya

"iyaa itu lebih aman kan sudah single? kalian sering berantem gak jelas? bwahahahaha.." tawa obito. Alhasil Obito dan Pein kena jitakan dari istri mereka masing-masing.

"kalian berdua, ada anak kecil!" sahut Konan dan Rin barengan dan menjitak suami mereka masing-masing

"aduhhhh~ maafkan kami sayang." Ucap Pein dan Obito yang meminta maaf, sekarang giliran Kakashi, Iruka, Madara dan Jugo melihat tingkah lucu dari Obito dan Pein. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kakashi merasakan kebahagian yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya sedari dulu sampai sekarang tak pernah putus sama sekali. Canda tawa mereka berlarut sampai sore dan pada akhirnya pulang berpamitan dari rumah sakit menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

Sasori, Gaara dan Karin hari ini mereka mengikuti Ujian Akhir untuk menunjukkan hasil mereka, bisa lulus atau tidaknya dari sekolah tingkat pertama ini, dan melanjutkan sekolah mereka ke jenjang menegah. Karin yang dengan santainya mengerjakan soal-soal matematika itu hanya bisa menghitung-hitung dengan sedikit cepat. Tentu, saja kepintarannya dalam menjawab soal ujian ini sangat mudah. Dan tinggal penentuan akhir yang menantinya dua minggu lagi, ini adalah hari terakhir mereka ujian. Mereka bertiga ada ataupun tak ada ujian hanya menyikapinya dengan santai dan tidak terlalu berpikiran berat seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Jam terus berputar, bunyi detakannya itu membuat murid-murid yang mengikuti ujian sedikit cemas, karena waktu yang semakin sempit dan juga soal-saol yang semakin lama semakin sulit untuk dihadapai. Gaara dan Sasori sama seperti Karin yang dengan santainya menjawab soal-soal tersebut. Tepat pada akhirnya bel berbunyi menandakan Ujian telah berakhir.

 _ **TEEETTTTT…**_

"baiklah ujian akhir telah berakhir anak-anak, segera taruh jawaban kalian ke depan. dan kalian boleh langsung pulang, karena ini adalah hari terakhir ujian yang kalian hadapi." Ucap Ibiki Sensei

"Baik sensei!" seru mereka serempak, lalu murid-murid Konoha mulai berhamburan keluar.

"Huahhhh ujian tadi benar-benar mengerikan, iya kan Karin-chan." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Kau benar Ino-chan, tapi bagiku itu sangat mudah hehe…" kekeh Karin

"iya mudah, kau kan pintar matematika. Aku jadi iri denganmu, oh iya setelah lulus nanti kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" tanya Ino ke Karin

"tentu saja Konoha High School, kau tak tahu ya, aku mengincar seseorang?" ucap Karin

"memang kau mengejar siapa?" tanya Ino makin penasaran

"tentu saja Sasuke-ku… ahhh, dia itu dulu senior paling keren di SMP ini. bayangkan saja, kekerenannya dia itu bisa membuat lumer para hati gadis-gadis, belum lagi kembarannya." jelas Karin

"Sasuke dan Sai? Mereka benar-benar senior paling keren. Kau tahu saja kalau ada orang keren selain kedua kembaranmu itu, Karin-chan." timpal Ino

"tentu saja, karena aku sudah bosan melihat kedua saudara kembarku itu. Masa iya aku terus-terusan menjomblo? makanya aku akan mengejar Sasuke untuk jadi pacarku hehe, kau tahu naluriku tentang laki-laki tampan itu terlahir dari naluri ibuku. Hehehe…" kekeh Karin

"aku juga mau dong, maksudku sama kembarannya Sasuke, Karin.. kau itu selalu mengerti selera yang sama ya, ahhh.. ya sudah aku duluan ya." Ujar Ino dengan mendahului Karin untuk pulang

"iyaaa… hati-hati Ino-chan. Huffttt… waktunya pulang." Sahut Karin, ketika dirinya berada di depan loker dan ia pun mendapati saudara kembarnya sudah berada di sana untuk pulang bersama.

"Gaara nii~ Sasori nii~ ayo kita pulang." ucap Karin dan merangkul lengan Sasori

"ayo Karin-chan kau ini tumben lama sekali?" tanya Gaara

"tadi, keluar ruang ujian aku jalan bareng sama Ino dan ngobrol-ngobrol sedikit sih. Maaf, kalau lama. Hehe…" kekehnya. Dan mereka bertiga menuju parkiran untuk mengambil sepeda, tetapi saat mereka hendak keluar dari gerbang seketika saja ada sebuah mobil mercedes berada di depan. lalu, dari dalam mobil tersebut keluarlah pria berumur 33 tahun, dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Selamat Sore, Gaara-kun." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyumnya. Karin yang tak sengaja menatap senyuman Kakashi, nampak bahagia melihatnya dan seketika saja Karin memeluk Kakashi begitu saja.

"hwaaaa gantengnya… Gaara nii~ ini siapa? Kenapa dia mengenalmu?" tanya Karin

"dia…dia itu Boss-ku atau lebih tepatnya pemilik perusahaan Hatake Corp. yang kemarin aku dulu aku hampiri untuk mengikuti lomba design game, Karin." Jelas Gaara.

"wahhh… benarkah, aku tak menyangka bossmu atau lebih tepatnya paman ini sangat tampan. Seandainya aku memiliki ayah setampan tuan Hatake, aku pasti bahagia. Tapi~" ucap Karin gembira yang tiba-tiba diliputi rasa sedih dengan begitu saja, Kakashi yang masih dalam posisi dipeluk Karin langsung mengelus kepalanya, ia berdiri mensejajarkan dengan Karin dan tersenyum kepadanya.

" ada apa? Kenapa kau bersedih gadis kecil? Apa boleh paman mengetahui suatu hal? Kenapa kau tak melanjutkan ucapanmu tadi?" ujar dan tanya Kakashi dengan tersenyum, Sasori yang melihat kejadian itu hendak menarik Karin, tetapi di tahan oleh Gaara untuk tak mengganggu keadaan moment seperti ini.

"Tapi~ Otou-san Baka! Dia meninggalkan Oka-san saat ia hamil, dan tak mau kembali lagi hiks~ hiks~ hiks" ucap Karin marah dan tangisnya pun pecah. Kakashi yang mengetahuinya hanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Karin, gadis kecil di hadapannya ini. Kakashi memeluk Karin dengan sedikit erat ia mengelus rambut panjang Karin. Karin yang dipeluk semakin mengeluarkan tangisannya dan terisak-isak, Karin sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh Kakashi yang memeluknya itu. Wangi maskulin yang menenangkan.

"menangislah nak… karena jika kau pendam maka rasa sakit itu akan terus mengganjal di hatimu. Hmm… apa boleh Paman menganggapmu sebagai anak paman sendiri? Ya, kalau kau mau." Bisik Kakashi dan di jawab dengan anggukan Karin, lalu Karin melepas pelukan dai Kakashi

" benarkah? Paman mau menjadi Otou-sanku?" sahut Karin yang sudah menghapus air matanya, ia pun mulai tersenyum senang, tapi tidak dengan Sasori entah kenapa ia merasa ketidaksukaannya kepada Kakashi yang seketika hadir di sini dan seketika saja menganggap karin sebagai anaknya. sedangkan Gaara juga sedikit terkejut oleh ucapan Karin yang lolos begitu saja, antara menerima dan tidak terima atas apa yang di utarakan oleh Karin. Jujur itu terlalu cepat, bahkan Karin baru bertemu dengan kakashi dan baru beberapa menit mengenal Kakashi tetapi sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah?

"tidak..tidak..ini tidak benar, Karin kau baru mengenal Kakashi-sama. Jangan terlalu polos dan gegabah." ujar Gaara

"Tapi Nii~chan, Kakashi-sama saja tidak mempermasalahkannya." ucap Karin polos

"tapi tidak secepat ini Karin, benar kata Gaara. Maaf, tuan Hatake sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau menghampiri kami bertiga kemari, ah maksudku Gaara saja." Sahut Sasori.

"aku kemari? Tentunya aku kemari ingin mengajak kalian have fun, karena design lomba Gaara terpilih." Jelasnya dan membuat Gaara terkejut bukan kepalang

"Benarkah?! Benarkah aku menang? Aku terpilih, aku tak percaya!" serunya.

"tentu saja, Gaara.. kau menang, dan sebentar lagi kau akan bekerja denganku." Ucap Kakashi dengan tersenyum.

"lalu, Mr. Hatake kemari hanya untuk mengabarkan ini saja? Kenapa tidak mengabariku lewat via E-mail saja?" ujar dan tanya Gaara

"ahhhh… kebetulan tadi aku tak sengaja lewat jadi daripada aku susah-susah mengabari kamu dengan via E-mail jadi lebih baik aku kemari saja dan langsung mengabarimu Gaara." Jelas Kakashi.

"begitu ya, hanya itu saja Mr. Hatake? Kalau begitu bisakah kami bertiga permisi." Ucap Gaara yang hendak pergi meninggalkan Kakashi

"tu-tunggu gaara, bagaimana kalau kau, kakakmu dan adikmu menemaniku untuk makan, ya sekalian untuk merayakan hasil kemenanganmu?" sahut Kakashi sedikit menahan Gaara

"uhmm.. itu bagaimana ya? Kami takut kalau…" belum selesai Gaara berbicara sudah di ambil alih oleh Karin

"tentu saja Mr. Hatake-san, kami mau kok menemani anda makan. iya kan Sasori nii~ Gaara nii~" ucap Karin dengan riang

"Karin-chan, jangan gegabah menerima tawaran seseorang yang baru kau kenal, kau kan belum tahu Hatake-san seperti apa?" cegah Sasori

"Neee~ Sasori nii~ tenang saja, Hatake-san ini orangnya baik kok, terlihat dari wajahnya." Elak Karin

"tapi, kalau kita telat pulang, bisa-bisa Okaa-san memarahi kita. Apa kau mau?" ujar Sasori kembali

"hanya sekali ini saja, Sasori nii~ aku mohon… aku ingin seperti anak-anak yang lain, apa Sasori nii~ tidak pernah ingin merasakan di traktir makanan mewah? Sasori nii~ apa gak ingin merasakan sekali jalan dengan orang dewasa pria seperti Hatake-san, dia cocok sekali kalau jalan dengan kita seperti seorang ayah." Jawab Karin dengan sedikit gemetar

"ahhh.. aku tak memaksa kalian bertiga, jika kalian bertiga sudah mau pulang, silahkan saja. Dan hati-hati." Ucap Kakashi menimpali

"iya, sama-sama Hatake-san kalau gitu kita bertiga permisi, ayo Karin. Karin…Karin.." ucap Gaara dan langsung menarik Karin, tapi Karin masih terpaku di sana. Dia masih berdiri kaku dan tanpa disadari Sasori dan Gaara, Karin sudah mengelurakan air matanya.

"Karin gak mau! Karin gak mau pulang! Karin masih mau sama Hatake-san, Karin butuh seorang Ayah! Nii-chan!" histerisnya semakin menjadi, membuat Kakashi yang melihatnya semakin teriris hatinya.

'kenapa…kenapa aku tak kuasa melihat gadis kecil ini, gadis ini juga Sasori dan Gaara mereka adalah anak-anak Sakura, bodohnya aku kenapa aku melupakan, kenapa aku harus lupa ingatan.' Batinnya terkoyak dan Kakashi langsung memeluk Karin mengusap lembut rambutnya kembali

"sudah jangan menangis, Karin kan gadis manis, kalau menangis nanti manisnya hilang? Bagaimana kalau Karin pulang, kasihan Okaa-san." Ucap Kakashi lembut

"Karin gak mau Oji-san, Karin maunya sama Oji-san… Karin gak mau pulang hiks…hikss..hikss" isaknya semakin jadi

"Karin, jangan berulah ayo kita pulang, nanti Okaa-san marah." tegur Sasori sedikit menahan emosi

"Sasori nii~ jangan marah ke Karin, kita turuti saja Karin. Sudah, kita terima tawaranmu tuan Hatake, tapi bagaimana dengan sepeda kita?" ujar Gaara

"tapi, Gaara… bagaimana nanti kalau okaa-san?" ucap Sasori sedikit tak suka kelakuan Karin

"hahhh…. Biar nanti Gaara yang jelasin ke Okaa-san, Sasori nii~ tenang saja." Ucap Gaara

"sepeda-sepeda kalian bisa di bawa dengan temanku, Iruka. Dia yang akan mengambil sepeda kalian dan menaruhnya ke apartment." Jawab Kakashi

"jadi, kita akan makan bersama Hatak ji-san, Gaara nii~?" tanya Karin yang sudah menghapus air matanya.

"iya, tapi hapus dulu air matamu." Ucap Gaara lembut

"ini lap dengan sapu tangan ini" timpal Kakashi dan memberikan sapu tangan berwarna putih ke Karin

"terima kasih tuan Hatake, hiks.." ujar Karin dan mengelap air mata juga hidungnya yang berlumuran itu dengan sapu tangan milik Kakashi, setelah itu sapu tangan yang diberi Kakashi langsung di kantongi oleh Karin.

"baiklah kita berangkat." ucap Kakashi dan mempersilahkan si kembar tiga masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Sasori, Gaara hanya biasa saja. Berbeda dengan Karin yang sangat antusias ketika memasuki mobil milik Kakashi. Lalu, terakhir diikuti Kakashi masuk ke dalam mobil, mereka pun berangkat ke sebuah restoran mahal di Konoha. dan mobil Iruka yang tadi berada di belakang membawa sepeda-sepeda milik si kembar untuk di bawa ke apartment mereka.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

 **~ Flashback On ~**

Kakashi yang sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, ia hanya menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Ia pun turun dari mobil miliknya dan berjalan ke dalam, sesaat ia teringat beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia membuka berkas-berkas pengintaian dari Asuma dan Hidan. Kakashi pun menuju ruang televisi, ternyata berkas-berkas itu sudah tak ada disana.

"Kisame!" panggil Kakashi

"iya, tuan besar ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Kisame yang sudah menghadap Kakashi

"apa kau tahu dimana berkas-berkas sebelum aku masuk ke rumah sakit? Saat aku bersama Iruka di ruangan ini? aku taruh di meja ini." ujar Kakashi kepada Kisame

"ohhh.. berkas-berkas itu, saya menaruhnya di ruang kerja anda tuan." Jawab Kisame

"baiklah, terima kasih Kisame." Ucap Kakashi ia pun menuju ruang kerjanya, dan menemukan berkas-berkas tersebut di atas meja kerja Kakashi. Kakashi langsung duduk di kursi kerjanya dan segera ia buka lalu melihat isi-isinya. Tak percuma jika dia memiliki suruhan seperti Asuma dan Hidan, karena mereka memang sebenarnya seorang mata-mata handal dan mengetahui semua informasi itu dengan cepat. Kakashi membuka dan membacanya perlahan, ia hanya bisa mendesah sedikit kasar, Kakashi menaruh berkas-berkas itu dengan di banting. Mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kisame!" panggilnya kembali

"iya, tuan ada perlu apa lagi?" tanya Kisame

"hahhh… buatkan aku secangkir kopi." ucap Kakashi

"Ba-baik tuan, segera saya buatkan." balas Kisame ia pun keluar dari ruang kerja Kakashi dan menuju dapur, tak berapa lama Kisame kembali dengan secangkir kopi, ia meletakkannya di meja kerja Kakashi.

"silahkan tuan, ini kopinya." ujar Kisame dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi, kembali ia menutup ruang kerja Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat Kisame telah pergi, segera mengambil kopi tersebut dan meminumnya. setelah meminum kopi tersebut, kembali Kakashi hanya bisa mendesah dan menggeram.

"Arggghhhh~ kenapa! Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang! Bahwa Gaara dan kedua saudara kembarnya adalah anaknyaSakura! Dan mereka bertiga… mereka bertiga… Shit! Sebenarnya aku masih meragukannya tapi dari semua informasi bahwa Sakura tak pernah menikah maupun berpacaran, berarti… apa ini balasanmu untukku Tuhan? Tidak..tidak ini bukan balasan, ini adalah takdirku bahwa aku memang harus bertemu dengan mereka.. ya, mereka bertiga.. mereka bertiga anak-anakku dengan Sakura. Bolehkah aku berharap, tidak ini bukan pengharapan. Ini adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka anak-anakku, apa yang dulu aku perbuat. Tidak salah lagi dengan feelingku ketika aku bertemu dengan Gaara. Tuhan, aku mohon satukan aku, walau pun aku sudah berbuat jahat terhadap Sakura, setidaknya aku bisa meminta maaf dan menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku mohon." Ujar Kakashi memohon, dan dia pun beranjak dari ruang kerjanya untuk bergegas menemui mereka, dan ada berbagai cara untuk melakukan hal semua ini. sedangkan di meja kerja Kakashi, nampak 4 foto yang sedang tersenyum, foto itu adalah foto Sakura, Sasori, Gaara dan Karin yang diambil dari waktu yang berbeda. Kakashi pun kembali pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Apapun yang akan terjadi Kakashi akan menghadapinya seberat apapun, dan secara perlahan ia akan mendekati dan berkata jujur terhadap Sakura, ia akan menembus semuanya. Semua setelah 14 tahun silam dari kesalahan yang ia perbuat terhadap gadis musim seminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Langsung 2 chapter ya, auth-river benar-benar capek+kesal, ahhhh… sudahlah ini akan terus berlanjut dan akan timbul beberapa konflik nyehahahaha #tawaevil**

 **Dan sebenarnya bakal terbukti siapa yang sebenarnya dalang di balik ini semua ahahaha.. sudah lah readers thanks udah mau mampir ke fic abal ini, yaaa begitulah aku #tabok**

 **Ini tu aslinya buat Birthday-nya Kakashi, berhubung telat ya udah deh, biarin ajalah... Once Again Happy Birthday Kakashi my big brother :D**

 **And thanks buat yg udah reviews… :D *happy everyday***

 **Bakal tetep ikutin lanjutannya, walau semakin kesini semakin tegang #plakkk**

 **Thanks to: mrs. Hatake15Kakashi, Ade854, Lucifer99, Taskia Hatake46, ira quinn, dan para silent hill #eh maksudku silent readers :p**

 **Udah capek mau bales reviewsny, udah pegel-pegel + ngantuk ini auth-rivernya.. kalo begitu saya permisi.. hahahahaha #kaburpakesepeda.**


	9. Part VIII - Pertemuan tak Terduga

• **Red of the Triplets •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Tayuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime/Kasar/ juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Part VIII – Pertemuan tak Terduga ~

.

.

.

.

.

Pria bersurai perak melawan gravitasi itu menatap jendela luar dari mobilnya, sedangkan di dalam mobil ia tak sendiri melainkan ada tiga orang berkisar 14 tahunan dengan rambut berwarna merah. Karin masih berdecak kagum di dalam mobil milik Kakashi, ia pun menepuk pundak Kakashi begitu saja.

"Oji-san, kau melamunkan apa?" tanyanya polos, sedangkan kedua kakaknya masih terduduk diam juga sedikit mengawasi tingkah Karin.

"ohh-uhmm tidak, hanya saja sepertinya paman sedang memikirkan seseorang yang sangat jauh." ucapnya sedikit gugup

"seseorang? Apakah dia seorang wanita?" tanya Karin sekali lagi

"ahhhh~ i-iy-iyaa dia seorang wanita, tapi paman sudah tak mengetahui kabarnya lagi. Uhmm.. Karin mau cokelat?" ujar dan tanya Kakashi

"begitu, ya.. cokelat? Huahh aku mau paman…" ucapnya dengan penuh antusias.

"baiklah, uhmm… dimana ya? Sepertinya disini." ujar Kakashi membuka laci di bawah tempat duduknya, lalu mengambil sebatang cokelat berukuran besar dan memberikannya kepada Karin

"besar sekali, uhh sepertinya enak, paman punya berapa banyak?" tanya Karin yang sudah melebarkan matanya saat di berikan sebatang cokelat.

"banyak, kebetulan paman suka dengan cokelat. Ini paman dapatkan dari swiss karena cokelat disana enak-enak sama seperti belgia. Kau suka? Gaara dan Sasori juga mau?" jelas dan tawar Kakashi

"hn.. tidak biar untuk Karin saja Mr. Hatake." Jawab Sasori dingin

"huahhhh… paman Kakashi ini enak, uhmm terima kasih cokelatnya. lain kali kasih yang banyak ya, Karin akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, hehehe… Sasori nii~ sama Gaara nii~ tumben gak mau cokelat? biasanya juga punya Karin direbut dan dimakan huhu, ini enak loh" cerocos Karin dan memamerkan cokelat di hadapan Sasori juga Gaara. Gaara langsung mengambilnya dengan cepat dan memakan bekas gigitan Karin. Karin yang melihatnya langsung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Paman Kakashi! Gaara nii~ nakal, cokelatku direbut dan dimakan. huhhhh…. Aku minta cokelatnya lagi paman." Rajuk Karin yang sudah menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihatnya sedikit sweatdrop'

"salah sendiri memamerkan cokelat ke Gaara nii~ hasilnya nii-chan makan kan, hehe.. uhmm enak juga cokelatnya." sahut Gaara santai

"ahrrrgghhh! Gaara nii~ hueee… Sasori nii~ kenapa diam saja, paman Kakashi aku mau cokelatnya lagi." protes Karin sebal

"iyaaa..iyaa Karin, paman akan berikan kamu lagi. tapi, ingat jangan seperti tadi. sebenarnya berbagi lebih baik." jelas Kakashi lalu membuka laci di bawahnya dan mengambil cokelat yang berbeda, dan diberikan langsung ke Karin

"hwaaaa… terima kasih paman, kau memang terbaik. Seandainya saja aku memiliki Otou-san seperti paman, pasti Karin sangat bahagia hehehehe…. Iya kan Gaara nii~ Sasori nii~" ucap Karin dengan riang, Gaara hanya biasa saja sedangkan Sasori masih tak suka dengan keadaan saat ini.

"lebih baik tidak memiliki ayah sekalipun, jika harus memiliki ayah yang misalnya hadir setelah berpuluh tahun pergi." Celetuk Sasori yang dapat menohok hati Kakashi di saat sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, ucapan Sasori terdengar sangat pedas. Walaupun mereka bertiga belum mengetahui kalau Kakashi adalah ayah mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Sasori nii~ kenapa harus berkata seperti itu? Hiks~ hiks~ apa salahnya jika nanti ayah datang, jika nanti kita memiliki seorang ayah." ucap Karin sedikit terisak

"cukup Karin! tidak usah berulah kembali, jangan pernah kau memanggil atau memuja seorang ayah, karena dia tak lebih dari seorang keparat. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia tega meninggalkan kita dan juga Okaa-san." bentak Sasori tiba-tiba

"sudah…sudah..sudah hentikan Sasori, mungkin adikmu sangat merindukan sosok seorang ayah, makanya kau jaga kesabaranmu." sahut Kakashi menenangkan, Karin langsung meringkuk dan ia memeluk lengan Kakashi.

"Bukan urusan anda Mr. Hatake! karena kalau Karin tidak di peringati dia akan semakin manja!" seru Sasori yang sedari tadi menahan emosi

"tapi, adikmu ini seorang perempuan, bukan seperti dirimu yang bisa mengabaikan semua omongan ataupun cacian dari orang-orang kau paham." ujar Kakashi membela Karin

"walaupun dia perempuan tetap saja dia kembaranku dan kami sama, tidak ada yang berbeda. Jadi, kau diam saja Mr. Hatake dan jangan ikut campur urusan kami, dan kau itu bukan siapa-siapa, kau hanyalah orang lain yang baru saja hadir disini. dan mengajak kami untuk have fun? Padahal aku tak mengenal anda, sedangkan yang anda kenal hanyalah Gaara jadi diamlah." Jelas Sasori sudah meninggi suaranya.

"hentikan! Sudah cukup Sasori, kau hanya bisa menyakiti Karin." bentak Gaara tiba-tiba. Karin hanya bisa memeluk lengan Kakashi, sambil menangis sesenggukan. Kakashi yang mengetahuinya hanya terdiam di saat ia mencerna perkataan yang dilontarkan Sasori ada benarnya.

'Sasori benar, aku hanyalah orang lain, aku hanyalah ayah yang tak berguna. yang tak bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian ini.' batin Kakashi berkecamuk. Sasori yang mendengar bentakan dari Gaara sedikit terkejut, mungkin baru ini dirinya melihat Gaara marah kepadanya, walau ia terkadang sering bertengkar tetapi ini lebih daripada, ketika mereka bertengkar.

"Maaf..Maafkan aku Gaara." ucap Sasori pelan ia hanya tertunduk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"minta maaflah kepada Karin Sasori nii~ walau bagaimanapun juga Karin adik dan juga kembaran kita, jadi kau harus menenangkannya, jangan sampai kau membentaknya kembali, aku tak suka caramu seperti tadi. walaupun kita ditinggal oleh ayah, setidaknya jika dia kembali kepada kita bersikaplah dewasa." Ujar Gaara panjang lebar

"hn… aku mengerti Gaara, uhmm Ka-Ka-Karin maafkan Sasori nii~ ya, maaf sudah menyakitimu." ucap Sasori meminta maaf ke Karin

"hiks…hiks…hiks… Sasori nii~ jahat" dengusnya dan masih memeluk lengan Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat Karin masih memeluk lengannya, ia pun mengelus rambut Karin dengan pelan.

"maaf udah berkata kasar kepadamu Karin, Sasori nii~ janji gak akan mengulanginya." ucap Sasori kembali kepada Karin

"hiks~ hiks~ janji? Janji Sasori nii~ tidak seperti itu kepada Karin, hiks~" ujar Karin masih sesenggukan

"sudah, Karin jangan menangis lagi, nanti cantiknya hilang hehe… cepat maafkan nii-chanmu" timpal Kakashi yang mendudukkan Karin supaya lepas dari pegangan di lengannya, ia pun mengusap air mata Karin dengan memakai ibu jarinya.

"baiklah, Karin maafin Sasori nii~, tapi sebagai gantinya baju merah kesayangan nii-chan aku ambil ya, yang gambarnya band favorit nii-chan hehe.." ucap Karin mulai terkekeh

"maksudmu Kaos nii-chan yang _**One Ok Rock limited edition**_ , yang album terbaru?" ujar Sasori sedikit terkejut, dan hanya diberi anggukan oleh Karin

"ta-ta-tapi Karin, tidak ada benda yang lain? Kenapa harus kaos _**One Ok Rock**_?" ujar Sasori kembali dengan memasang mimic wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

"soalnya aku mau kaos itu, titik. Aku mau kaos itu soalnya aku menyukai Taka hehe…" kekeh Karin dengan sedikit seringai, dan dapat dilihat oleh Gaara bahwa adiknya ini memang licik, sedangkan Sasori hanya lemas tak bertenaga sama sekali dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Karin.

bagaimana tidak dia mendapat kaos itu dengan cara yang **'mungkin'** kebetulan di saat Sasori membuka akun facebooknya lalu di berandanya lewat page _**One Ok Rock**_ yang mengadakan sebuah kuis dengan hadiah 35 kaos _**One Ok Rock 35XXXV + tanda tangan semua personil**_ bagi 35 orang yang beruntung. __disaat itu pulalah Sasori mengikutinya tanpa berpikiran untuk mendapatkan kaos itu yang pada akhirnya ia memenangkan hadiah tersebut.

"tidak, jangan kaos itu. Ahrrghhh~ aku mohon Karin" pinta Sasori yang sekarang memohon kepada adiknya.

"Karin tidak mau tau, Sasori nii~… Karin mau kaos itu, titik dan tidak ada penolakan." Dengus Karin dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada juga menyilangkan kakinya sambil ia memalingkan wajah dari Sasori.

"khuu.. baiklah…baiklah… tapi jangan sampai rusak, karena kau itu tidak bisa merawat barang, kau paham Karin." ucap Sasori yang sudah kalah dan sedikit memperingati Karin

"Sasori nii~ tenang saja, untuk yang satu itu Karin akan merawatnya, hehe.. yeyyy… terima kasih Sasori nii~" ujar Karin dengan senyum lima jari

"sepertinya kita sudah sampai di restoran, kalau begitu kita makan siang terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kakashi yang sedikit membuyarkan obrolan Karin dan Sasori. Gaara yang semenjak tadi hanya duduk dan memperhatikan kedua saudara kembarnya saja itu sambil sedikit tersenyum tipis. ketika Kakashi mengatakan mereka sudah sampai di sebuah restoran, Gaara hanya memperhatikan saja sekelebat perasaan kedekatan itu kembali hadir di relung hati Gaara. Gaara kembali membuyarkan rasa itu dan ia beranjak turun mengikuti saudara kembarnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu turun. Gaara berjalan dibelakang memperhatikan sosok Kakashi yang berjalan bergandengan dengan Karin, entah kenapa di saat Karin menggandeng Kakashi rasanya seperti seorang ayah yang berjalan-jalan dengan anak-anaknya. Gaara sedikit berdecak karena itu tak mungkin, tak mungkin jika Kakashi adalah ayah mereka tetapi jika diperhatikan kembali umur Kakashi tak jauh dari umur ibunya, yang mungkin terpaut 2-3 tahun saja. tapi Gaara kembali memalingkan rasa dan keanehan itu dari benaknya. Mereka berempat akhirnya memasuki sebuah restoran bergaya eropa, dengan bangunan yang terbilang mewah terdapat ukiran maupun patung relief bergaya eropa ketika masih jaman yunani. Karin yang melihatnya tampak merasakan kekaguman yang tinggi, dan takjub oleh relief-relief di dalam restoran itu.

"Su-sugoiii~ nee~ restoran ini paman, pasti ini sangat mahal." ujar Karin yang semakin takjub

"ahh~ tidak seberapa kok Karin-chan, lebih baik kita mencari tempat duduk ahhh dimana ya.." ucap Kakashi yang masih berjalan mencari-cari tempat duduk yang rata-rata sudah penuh

"tapi ini sudah penuh Mr. Hatake" ucap Gaara menimpali

"ahhh~ sepertinya, tapi tidak jika kau memiliki ini, Gaara" ucap Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _**Card Member**_ berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna merah. Ia pun menunjukkannya kepada Gaara.

"Orang Kaya memang selalu bisa apa saja, sampai ke sebuah restoran pun dia bisa memasukinya dengan mudah." Celetuk Sasori saat melihat Kakashi mengeluarkan card member

"hahaha… apa kau menginginkannya Sasori? Sebenarnya aku sudah menjadi member di restoran ini. Jadi, ketika penuhpun di saat kau menggunakan card member akan diberikan tempat vip yang masih kosong tentunya." Jelas Kakashi

"hwaaaaa… Sugeee~ Paman Hatake, apa aku boleh memilikinya?" ucap Karin tiba-tiba dengan mata puppy eyesnya juga dia sangat antusias sekali.

"hn… Karin, jika kau punya _**Card Member**_? Memangnya kau bisa makan disini? inikan restoran mahal" balas Gaara

"tentu saja aku bisa jika aku rajin menabung, nanti aku kan bisa makan disini" dengus Karin

"ohhh.. begitu ya, boleh juga ide kamu Karin, kau memang memiliki tekad dan keinginan yang tinggi sama seperti paman" ucap Kakashi lembut dan menepuk pucuk kepala Karin

"oh ya? Wahh.. berarti kita cocok paman.. uhmm" ujar karin tersenyum lima jari, Sasori hanya terdiam dan Gaara sedikit tersenyum, mereka menuju ke tempat resepsionis lalu Kakashi menunjukkan card member miliknya. Setelah itu datang seorang pelayan dan mengajak mereka ke suatu tempat, mereka berempat menuju lantai dua, lalu nampak salah satu ruangan dengan pintu kaca, di sana tertulis bahwa ruangan itu VIP. Kakashi, Karin, Sasori dan Gaara memasuki ruangan VIP yang hanya nampak segelintir orang saja makan disana, ruangan itu cukup dingin karena di fasilitasi AC. Karin langsung menuju meja bernomor 14, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut diikuti ketiganya, pelayan yang memberikan arahan tadi langsung memberikan empat buku menu kepada mereka berempat.

"Karin, mau pesan apa. pilih saja yang kamu sukai" ucap Kakashi dengan membuka halaman menu

"aku mau Steak Salmon with Lemon Sauce juga mash potato." ucap Karin langsung

"baiklah, Gaara dan Sasori? Mau pesan apa" tanya Kakashi

"uhmm.. aku steak tenderloin with mushroom sauce" ucap Gaara

"aku, steak wagyu blackpepper sauce" timpal Sasori

"baiklah, uhmm aku pesan steak wagyu mushroom sauce dimasak medium, yang lainnya dimasak matang ya." Ucap Kakashi kepada pelayan

"ada yang lainnya?" tanya pelayan itu

"minumnya Orange Juice untuk mereka bertiga kalau aku red wine france tahun 1806" ujar Kakashi kembali dan menutup buku menunya lalu memberikan buku menu tersebut ke pelayan

"baiklah, pesanan anda akan tiba 45 menit tuan, jika ada yang mau dipesan kembali silahkan memanggil dengan lonceng ini." jelasnya dan menaruh kotak kecil di tengah-tengah meja. pelayan tersebut meninggalkan Kakashi dan yang lainnya untuk melakukan pemesanan.

"Paman Hatake, ku lihat-lihat wajah paman dari mata dan hidung hampir seperti Sasori nii~ dan juga mata milikku" ucap Karin membuka suara membuat Sasori mengangkat alisnya sebelah

"mungkin hanya kebetulan Karin, kau ini ada-ada saja masa Sasori nii~ mirip dengan Mr. Hatake?" sahut Sasori

"aku serius Sasori nii~ kau tak percaya? Coba perhatikan saja sendiri, Gaara nii~ juga kau harus melihatnya" ucap Karin dengan menarik lengan Gaara untuk memperhatikan wajah Kakashi lebih lekat.

"Ahh… Karin yang dikatakan Sasori benar, mungkin kebetulan saja. Wajah itu kan bisa saja ada yang mirip, ada juga yang tidak." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengelus tengkuknya. Gaara yang ditarik Karin pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan melihat rupa Kakashi sedikit lekat. Entah kenapa kembali seperti tadi, pkirannya mulai berkecamuk lagi. ditelitinya setiap inchi wajah dari Kakashi dan ia menoleh ke arah Sasori juga Karin, sambil sesekali di tesiknya secara seksama.

Gaara kembali duduk di bangkunya, entah kenapa yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi itu sedikit ada benarnya. Tapi, ia masih tak bisa mempercayai sepenuhnya. Bagaimanapun juga jika garis wajah yang hampir menyerupai itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang benar-benar menyerupai. Sedangkan Karin dan Sasori itu garis wajahnya bukan hampir menyerupai tapi sudah nampak mirip dengan Kakashi. ia menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus beribu-ribu pikiran aneh, jika Kakashi Hatake adalah ayahnya. Tak mungkin itu akan terjadi, karena ayahnya sudah pergi meninggalkan ibunya saat mereka di dalam kandungan. Bahkan ibunya saja tak mengenali siapa ayah mereka. bukan tak mengenali tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh ibunya mungkin. Itulah pikiran gaara saat ini, ia menginginkan pembuktian dan mencari tahu tentang keberadaan ayahnya. Pikiran-pikiran itu semakin berkecamuk.

"Gaara nii~ kau melamunkan sesuatu? Makanannya sudah datang" ucap Karin yang membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Gaara langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap adik kembarannya itu.

"ohh..uhmm iya Karin ada apa?" ujarnya kini bertanya ke Karin

"Kau melamunkan sesuatu, Gaara nii~? Makanannya sudah datang." Jawab Karin yang langsung melahap steak salmonnya.

"uhmm… ohh ya, gomenne Karin-chan, hehe.. tidak Gaara nii~ tak melamun." Elaknya

"kalau tidak? Kenapa saat makanannya sudah datang Gaara nii~ masih diam dan tatapannya seperti melihat paman Hatake?" balasnya yang kembali melahap

"sudah.. nii-chan tak melamun, uhmm lebih baik kau makan, jangan banyak bicara." Ucap Gaara yang langsung melahap makanannya juga.

Karin pun hanya mengangguk paham lalu ia melanjutkan makannya dengan tersenyum, tampak wajahnya yang ceria itu terlihat. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku adik kembarannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Ichiraku Resto, 07.00 P.M ~**

 **\- Sakura POV's –**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tepat tujuh malam, kebetulan malam ini restoran tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Padahal hari ini sudah mau memasuki weekend day, tapi ini jarang sekali tak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Setelah aku membereskan semua piring dan lain-lain yang telah selesai dihidangkan untuk pengunjung, aku segera menuju dapur dan mencuci semua cucian kotor ini. dengan cekatan aku mencuci semua yang kotor dan membuang sisa makanan yang tak habis ke sampah di bawah bak cuci piring. Ternyata jika dihitung-hitung tidak terlalu sepi-sepi juga, hanya saja tak ramai yang berbondong-bondong pengunjung. Bahkan, jika weekend tiba itu akan menguras tenaga juga menambah pekerja tambahan untuk restoran paman teuchi ini. disaat aku tengah asyik mencuci piring, tanpa aku sadari ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku.

"Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dan segera pulang. Kasihan anak-anak" sahut orang yang menepuk pundakku itu

"ahh… tak apa-apa kok Itachi-kun, tinggal sedikit lagi piring-piring kotor dan juga yang lainnya." Balasku dengan tersenyum ramah

"hahhh… kau ini susah juga ya dikasih tahu, aku takut kau itu kelelahan. Seteah seharian ini kau bekerja dengan menguras seluruh tenagamu, Sakura-chan" ujarnya kembali

"humm.. aku tahu tapi ini tanggung Itachi-kun. Sedikit lagi, setelah itu aku juga harus mengelap meja-meja restoran hehehe" ucapku sambil sedikit terkekeh

"kau tak usah mengelap meja, ayame sudah mengelap meja, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat. Kasihan si trio merahmu itu menunggu lama, passti mereka sudah kelaparan. Dan biar aku yang melanjutkan sisa pekerjaanmu ini, Sakura-chan" balasnya itachi tak mau kalah

"itu benar, Sakura-chan. Biar Itachi yang menyelesaikan pekerjaan, sebaiknya kau pulang dan jangan lpa bawa makanan kecil juga ramen ini untuk anak-anakmu" ucap ayame yang sudah masuk ke dalam dapur dan tersenyum kepadaku

"apa aku bilang, ayame-chan saja mendukung ucapanku, kau jangan membantah sakura-chan" tambah Itachi

"ahhh… kalian berdua ini selalu saja membuat pekerjaanku tak pernah selesai. Tidak, aku akan membereskan ini ayame-chan, itachi-kun. Jadi jangan melarangku untuk tak menyelesaikan pekerjaan lagi hanya alasan anak-anak. Sebenarnya, anak-anakku sudah besar mungkin sasori atau karin sudah memasak untuk makan malam. Setidaknya kali ini aku menyelesaikan semua tugas pekerjaanku, ku mohon ya." Ujarku sedikit panjang lebar dan kembali berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor.

"kau, memang ibu yang terhebat Sakura-chan, rasanya bangga aku memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Terlebih lagi aku ingin menjadi seorang ibu sepertimu." Sahut Ayame

"hn, benar-benar di luar dugaan ya, ayame-chan. Sakura yang sekarang berbeda sekali, dia sekarang sangat gigih dan tegar demi anak-anaknya." ucap Itachi bangga

"jangan memujiku ayame, itachi. nanti aku jadi besar kepala, dan bisa-bisa aku sombong, hahaha" kekehku saat mendengar pujian dari kedua sahabatku

"iya-iya aku tahu kok Sakura-chan, ahh… sebaiknya aku harus mengepel lantai setelah tadi mengelap meja." ujarnya lalu beranjak dari sana dan mengambil perlengkapan untuk bersih-bersih lantai, ayame langsung keluar dari gudang sebelah toilet. Setelah itu ia, keluar dari dapur guna membersihkan lantai restoran. Sedangkan aku yang pada akhirnya selesai mencuci piring, dan yang lainnya. Aku segera melepas apron dan mengelap tanganku hingga kering setelah mencuci tadi.

"nee~ Itachi-kun kapan kau akan menikah dengan Ayame?" tanyaku yang telah selesai melipat apron putih dan pengikat kepala yang aku taruh di loker karyawan, jarak ruangannya bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"uhmmm… entahlah, tapi aku menginginkannya 3 atau 6 bulan lagi Sakura-chan. Memangnya ada apa?" ucapnya yang juga melepas apron dan melepas ikat kepala.

"tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya saja, hehe.." ucapku sambil terkekeh

"kau ini mencurigakan. Oh ya, bukannya hari ini, hari terakhir anak-anakmu ujian dan bulan depan masuk SMA kan?" ucap dan tanyanya kepadaku

"iya, kau benar itachi-kun. Mereka hari ini terakhir ujian, lalu dua minggu lagi pengumuman kelulusan setelah itu bulan depan mereka masuk SMA. Tapi, aku tak tahu mereka akan mengambil SMA dimana, ku harap aku memiliki biaya yang cukup untuk mereka masuk bulan depan." jelasku

"souka~. Uhn, sakura kenapa kau tak mencoba mencari informasi tentang beasiswa?" ujar Itachi memberi masukan

"Beasiswa? Maksudmu?" tanyaku sedikit heran

"maksudku, mencari informasi SMA yang memberikan beasiswa, siapa tahu kan anak-anakmu saat masuk SMA itu nantinya tertolong oleh Beasiswa, jadi kau tak perlu repot untuk membayar seluruh uang sekolah ketiga anakmu itu, Sakura-chan. Soalnya kedua adik kembarku juga masuk di SMA yang memberikan Beasiswa." Jelas Itachi dan aku hanya mengangguk paham.

"Beasiswa ya, tapi kalau misalnya…." Belum aku selesai bicara, itachi langsung menyahut lagi.

"sudah, kau tenang saja. Anak-anakmu kan genius jadi mereka bisa mendapatkan Beasiswa itu, dan lagi kalau mereka ingin mlanjutkan sekolah di KHS lebih mudah, kedua adik kembarku disana." Ujar Itachi lalu tersenyum tipis kepadaku, aku pun mengangguk kembali.

"baiklah, Itachi-kun arigato.. sudah memberi saran hmm kalau begitu aku pamit pulang, jaaa" ucapku lalu keluar dari ruangan tsb dengan menggunakan tas selempang yang aku bawa, aku pun keluar dari dapur dan juga berpamitan dengan Ayame dan paman Teuchi.

"paman teuchi, ayame-chan aku pulang duluan jaaa" ucapku lagi sambil membawa bungkus makanan yang masih ada untuk anak-anaku. dan mereka hanya melambaikan tangan, setelah keluar dari restoran aku bergegas berjalan pulang kembali ke apartment, sambil bersenandung kecil.

'kamisama, semoga saja anak-anak lulus dan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus juga memuaskan setelah itu bisa masuk ke sekolah yang mereka inginkan, dan menjadi pelajar terbaik' batinku sambil berdoa kepada sang pencipta.

Seakan malam semakin larut, aku melihat jam tangan yang kupakai. Nampak jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.25 malam. Kurang lebih lima menit lagi aku akan sampai apartment. Sampainya di apartment, aku mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, karena apartment yang aku dan anak-anak tempati berada di lantai dua. Dan disaat aku sudah memegang knop pintu yang ingin aku buka, ternyata masih terkunci? Aku pikir anak-anak sengaja menguncinya, dan segera saja aku memencet bel apartment.

Setelah semenit berlalu tak ada jawaban, maupun yang membukakan pintu apartment. Aku langsung segera mengecek di balik papan nama, dan mendapati kunc rumah masih menggantung di balik papan tersebut.

"hn? Kenapa kuncinya masih menggantung, mmang anak-anak belum pulang? Bukannya ujiannya harusnya selesai jam 1 siang tadi, kemana mereka." gumamku yang langsung mengambil kunci apartment dan langsung membuka pintu itu. Segera saja aku menghidupkan lampu depan, segera ku buka sepatu dan memakai sandal rumah untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Tadaima… kemana mereka? tumben sekali. Tidak ini sudah jam 7.40 menit, Astaga apa mereka pulang sekolah, kembali ke apartment dan bermain? Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya mereka seperti ini" gumamku lagi sembari menghidupkan lampu-lampu di ruangan. Setelah itu aku menaruh kantong makanan di meja makan. Jujur, saja aku merasakan khawatir kepada mereka, tapi disaat aku hendak menelepon, ternyata handphoneku mati. Segera saja aku ke kamarku, lalu mengecas handphone milikku, setelah itu aku menaruh tas di belakang pintu kamar, dan mengganti pakaian kerja dengan baju santai. Setelah itu aku langsung keluar dari kamar, dan menuju dapur untuk sekalian menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak-anak.

Rasa khawatir dan juga cemas semakin menyelimuti diriku, karena anak-anak tak pernah seperti ini. jika mereka pulang sekolah pasti langsung pulang ke apartment atau setidaknya jika bermain, pasti meneleponku terlebih dahulu.

"Ya ampun, Gaara, Sasori, Karin kemana kalian jangan bikin cemas ibu nak. Astaga, kalian kemana sih, apa aku harus mencari mereka? tapi, kalau aku mencari takutnya berpapasan denganku." Gumamku semakin cemas, dan kadang aku memijat pangkal hidung untuk menenangkan pikiranku sejenak, setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam, aku langsung duduk di kursi meja makan, kaki ku topang di atas kakiku satunya. Sambil sedikit harap-harap cemas dengan anak-anak.

Sampai aku mendengar suara bel apartment yang berbunyi, aku pun langsung berdiri dan berlari ke depan. ketika bel itu berhenti dan seperti seseorang yang membuka pintu apartment.

"Tadaima, Okaasan" sahutnya. Aku tahu ini suara siapa dan menghampirinya

"Sasori! Gaara! dari mana kalian? mana Karin?" sahutku sedikit meninggikan suara satu oktaf karena kelakuan mereka yang tak biasanya.

"Gomen, Okaa-san tadi kami diajak oleh…" aku mendengar ucapan Gaara yang sedikit terputus dan ternyata ada suara lain yang menyahutinya, suara seorang pria dan dia saat ini tengah menggendong Karin anakku yang tertidur di dalam gendongan pria dengan surai perak dan mata yang berlainan warna, wajah tampannya mempertegas garis rahang juga hidung mancungnya, kalau dikira-kira umurnya sepertinya seumuran dengan Tayuya nee-chan. Siapa dia? Aku tak mengenalinya, lalu kenapa anak-anakku bisa bersama dengannya?

 **\- End Sakura POV's –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Normal POV's –**

"Maaf, apakah anda yang bernama Sakura Haruno? Ibu dari Sasori, Gaara juga Karin?" tanya Kakashi yang tersenyum walaupun dirinya sedikit keberatan dengan menggendong Karin karena tadi ia sudah kelelahan akibat bermain di game center.

"uhm..I-iya saya ibu mereka bertiga, lalu anda siapa?" balas dan tanya Sakura kepada Kakashi

"oh, maafkan saya nyonya, perkenalkan nama saya adalah Hatake Kakashi. dan saya pemilik perusahaan Hatake Corp. sekaligus calon bos dari anak anda yang bernama Gaara, dan tadi saya kebetulan melewati sekolah gaara. Jadi, sekalian saya memberitahukan kalau design game gaara terpilih dan akan kami kembangkan menjadi sebuah game. Sekaligus saya tadi mengajak gaara juga yang lainnya untuk merayakan hasil kemenangan dari perlombaan gaara yang ia ikuti." Jelas Kakashi

"Begitu ya, tapi setidaknya anda sedikit memiliki sopan santun karena mereka harusnya pulang terlebih dahulu. bukan seperti ini, pulang sekolah langsung bermain. Karena, aku sudah mengajarkan mereka tata krama juga sopan santun yang sudah semestinya." Balas Sakura

"Iya, kalau begitu sekali lagi maafkan saya yang telah lancang. Karena sudah membawa mereka langsung untuk merayakan hasil kerja Gaara, dan tidak pulang terlebih dahulu. Maaf, sekali lagi saya minta maaf nyonya Sakura. Uhmm.. kalau begitu sebelumnya apa saya bisa menaruh Karin di kamarnya, mungkin tidak sopan jika keadaanya begini. Maksud saya berada di dekat pintu depan." ujar Kakashi kembali sambil tersenyum

"Ahhh…maaf tuan Hatake saya lupa kalau anda masih menggendong Karin anak saya, bagaimana ya, saya tidak biasa memasukkan orang asing. Tapi, karena anda adalah Bos maksud saya, calon Bos anak saya, mungkin saya masih memperhitungkan itu, terlebih lagi Sasori dan Gaara mungkin juga mereka tak terlalu kuat mengangkat tubuh Karin." ucap Sakura yang kini berusaha lembut kepada Kakashi. walaupun tadi ia sedikit tak menyukai perilaku Bos Gaara yang seenaknya telah membawa anak-anaknya pulang selarut ini. Sakura pun menuntun Kakashi menuju kamar Karin yang berada di lantai dua. Kakashi yang di persilahkan masuk langsung membuka sepatunya dan masih menggunakan kaus kakinya , ia masuk ke dalam apartment sedehana tersebut dengan memakai sandal rumah dan menaiki lantai dua.

Sakura masih berjalan di depannya, entah ada rasa sedikit tak enak di hatinya. Tapi, ia masih menghiraukannya dan tetap menunjukkan kamar Karin putrinya. Sakura langsung membuka pintu kamar Karin yang diikuti Kakashi di belakangnya. Setelah, mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Karin. Kakashi langsung meletakkan Karin di ranjangnya, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut sampai menutupi leher. Sakura sedikit tak percaya melihat Kakashi yang bisa memerhatikan sampai seperti itu, sampai menyelimuti anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Itu sedikit mencurigakan.

"hmm.. pasti anak-anak tuan hatake bangga memiliki seorang ayah seperti Hatake-san yang bisa seperhatian itu." Celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Kakasshi terkekeh atas ucapan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura langsung merutuki kepalanya. Karena sudah berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. namun, Sakura kaget melihat Kakashi hanya terkekeh saja. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar Karin. dan menuju ke bawah kembali sambil berbincang sedikit.

"hehehe..saya tak memiliki anak nyonya, apalagi istri. Saya masih sendiri" ujarnya yang membuat Sakura semakin kaget oleh jawaban Kakashi

"Jangan bergurau Hatake-san, orang setampan dan juga sekaya anda belum menikah, juga belum memiliki anak? Aku tak mempercayainya" ucap Sakura

"iya aku serius, aku belum menikah dan juga memiliki anak. Aku seorang workaholic. dan terlebih lagi aku tak sempat untuk berpacaran, karena aku pemilik tunggal dari perusahaan ayahku." Jelas Kakashi yang membuat Sakura semakin tak percaya, entah sekarang perasaan tak enak sakura sedikit menghilang, tetapi perasaan takutnya sekarang muncul. Perasaan ketakutan dirinya 14 tahun silam dimana dia diperkosa oleh pria tak dikenal yang juga membunuh keluarganya. Perasaan takut itu muncul tiba-tiba di saat ia dan Kakashi telah berada di depan dan di saat kakashi membungkuk. Sakura mencium bau aroma mint yang sama seperti masa kelamnya. Kali ini bau mint itu tak tercampur darah seperti waktu itu, bau mint ini benar-benar bau mint yang bisa memabukkan setiap wanita jika berhadapan dengan pria di hadapan Sakura.

Sungguh pertemuan tak terduga ataukah kamisama benar-benar mempertemukan mereka dengan cara yang menyulitkan? Atau mengerikan? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Kakashi melambaikan tangannya ke wajah sakura.

"Sakura-san apakah anda melamun? Sepertinya saya permisi karena sudah terlalu malam. Tak baik jika saya berlama-lama di apartment anda." Ujar Kakashi terkekeh dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal sambil membentuk sebuah eye smile di wajahnya

"Ahhh.. i-iya Hatake-san maaf, sudah merepotkan anda, sudah menggendong Karin dan membawanya sampai kamar. Dan terima kasih juga atas semuanya Hatake-san" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya dan ia kembali berdiri di hadapan Kakashi.

"Paman, besok apa aku harus ke kantor?" sahut Gaara yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"oh masalah itu, nanti saya hubungi kamu kembali gaara. Kalau begitu saya pulang dahulu ya, selamat malam Sakura-san, Gaara-kun, Sasori-kun dan titipkan salam untuk Karin adikmu, ya Gaara." Ucap dan sahut Kakashi yang sudah memakai sepatunya kembali dan keluar dari apartmentnya. Sedangkan Sakura sedikit mematung kembali ketika ia menghirup bau yang sangat ciri khas itu. Karena, selama ia bertemu orang-orang maupun laki-laki tak ada yang memiliki bau yang sama. Apalagi kakak iparnya yamato.

Perasaan takutnya itu kembali dalam dirinya, tetapi Sakura buang jauh-jauh. Ia sudah merelakan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Jika benar Hatake Kakashi yang telah melakukannya ia berharap hubungannya bisa baik. Jangan sampai ada rasa kebencian atau tak suka timbul dalam hatinya, ia tak ingin semua itu hancur begitu saja jika ia benci dengan pria yang telah menghamilinya 14 tahun silam. Biar bagaimanapun anak-anaknya juga anak-anak dari pria masa lalunya. Pria masa lalunya itu adalah ayah mereka. jika benar bau yang ia cium di tubuh Kakashi itu maka ia akan berterima kasih kepada Kamisama karena telah mempertemukan anak-anaknya dengan ayah kandung mereka.

"Okaa-san, kenapa masih berdiri disini? sebaiknya kita masuk dan sekali lagi Gaara minta maaf karena sudah lancang dan tak memberiahu Okaa-san tadi." ucap Gaara yang sudah d samping sakura yang masih berdiri didepan.

"Iya Okaa-san memaafkanmu Gaara, sebaiknya kau makan ya. Okaa-san membawakan ramen untukmu dari restoran paman teuchi." Ujar sakura lembut lalu beranjak ke dalam

"wah, padahal Gaara juga tadi bawa makanan buat Okaa-san dari kami pergi jalan-jalan. Masakan kesukaan Okaa-san steak salmon orange sauce dan juga Strawberry juice" sahut Gaara

"ternyata, Gaara-kun ingat ya makanan kesukaan okaa-san, baiklah okaa-san akan makan juga." Ucap Sakura kembali dan mereka berdua ke dapur tepatnya meja makan yang sudah ada sasori disana sedang makan ramen.

"hmm.. tidak tahunya anak sulung okaa-san sudah mengambil start ya." Ujar Sakura terkekeh, sedangkan Sasori hanya membalas terkekeh dengan ramen masih dimulutnya. Keluarga itupun makan malam tanpa Karin yang kini sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi yang kini sudah berada di dalam mobilnya, ia pun langsung kembali ke rumahnya, dengan supir yang menyetir mobilnya. Tampak rona bahagia di wajahnya, ia kemudia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menghela nafas sedikit berat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tadi bertemu dengan ibu dari anak-anaknya, yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjadi istrinya. Wajah Sakura yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik itu tetap terngiang di pikiran Kakashi.

Bagaimana rupa dan juga harum cherry di tubuh juga di rambut musim seminya, sungguh tak terpikirkan jika ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura. Orang yang selama ini ia cari dan sempat kehilangan jejak akibat ia mengalami kecelakaan 13 tahun lalu saat berada di Osaka. Sungguh kuasa tuhan yang tak terbandingkan saat ini juga.

"My Cherry Blossom, I will marry you. dan aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku 14 tahun lalu, kesalahan dimana aku telah melakukan hal buruk terhadapmu. Aku akan melakukannya demi dirimu juga anak-anak dengan cara menjadikan kita ikatan sebuah keluarga, Cherry" gumam Kakashi sambil ia memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan wajah Sakura yang bagi dirinya adalah sebuah obat kebahagian juga penebus dosa baginya selama 14 tahun yang ia lewati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya Update setelah hampir dua bulan gak update…. (9^3^)9**

 **Maaf ya readers, saya baru update dikarenakan paketan yang gak ada, belum lagi author river ini kena syndrome WB tau sendirilah yaa (-3-)a bagaimana rasanya, jadi jangan memburukan untuk update ya.. sekali lagi author minta maaf dan bisa update tapi tetap ya jangan lupa di Read, syukur kalau di favorite and follow. Kalau begitu saya permisi dan terima kasih yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca Fic Abal dan Gajenes saya ini huahahahahahaha #dijitakSakura**

 **Kalau begitu yang kemarin udah review atau PM sekali lagi terima kasih sebesar-besarnya dan saya usahain kembali untuk melanjutkan Fic yang terbengkalai ini. dan akhir salam, sampai jumpa besok Saya Author River Gengs sampai jumpa… byee**

 **Sakura: kenapa jadi ikutin gaya acara 'Katakan Putus' Thor? Elah ketahuan ini tiap harinya banyak nonton tu acara**

 **Auth: halah situ juga kan Sakura? Kok tahu nama acaranya? *lirik sakura***

 **Sakura: siapa juga yang suka nonton thor.. udah ahhh..**

 **Thor Odinson: siapa yang memanggil saya tadi ya?**

 **Kakashi n Sakura: kagak Ada Thor Odinson.. lu beda alam sana pergi!**

 **Thor Odinson: idih gue diusir hufftt..**

 **Joker: Really Really Bad! *sambil nyengir psycho***

 **Kakashi n Sakura: ini lagi Joker.. pergi lu! Ini bukan alam lu.**

 **Joker: *pergi masih dengan tampang nyengir psycho***

 **Author: Cieeeee kompakan… Sakura sama Kakashi… hati-hati Sasuke cemburu *lirik Sasuke***

 **Sasuke: hn… *tatapan dingin sambil gandeng sarada***

 **Kakashi: kaburrr sebelum gue dicincang! *Kaburrr***

 **Sakura: -_-' *sweatdrop liat Kakashi***

 **Auth: *tepok jidat***


	10. Part IX – The Real Enemy!

• **Red of the Triplets •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Tayuya, OC, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime/Kasar/ juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Part IX – The Real Enemy! ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap, dengan bertata cahayakan bulan. Cahaya yang menyoroti sebuah kaca ruangan itu sebagai pembatas antara ruangan dan balkon. Lalu, di dalam itu terdengar suara sepasang manusia yang saling berbagi hasrat juga kebutuhan mereka berdua.

"uhmmmhh…ahhh.. ahh.. ahh Ryu..ga..cehhpathh~ arhhh.. lehbhh chepathh~…" desah seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek berwarna ungu kehitaman. Sedangkan di bawah wanita tersebut terlihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk dengan membenamkan kejantanannya di liang kewanitaan yang mendesah tadi dengan cara dipangku oleh pria itu.

"urhhh… kau masih saja sempit seperti biasa, an..ko.. arghh shit!" decaknya yang masih terus memompa dan melakukan in out di dalam liang tersebut.

"itulah aku, ahhh..ahhh ryuga..ahhmmhh.. hatake.. ahhh I want to cum!" ucapnya yang perlahan menjadi sebuah teriakan kenikmatan. sedangkan pria bersurai putih sepundak itu semakin mempercepat gerakan in out. membuat si wanita semakin mendesah hebat di dalam ruangan gelap bertata cahayakan bulan itu.

"kelu..arghh arkan saja… shit! Anko! Arghhh… ourghh kau memang pemuasku sayang, ughh..ughh ughh.." ujar pria itu dan masih terus mempercepat gerakan. ia tak peduli dengan anko yang sudah merangkul lehernya, si pria yang telah menghujam liang miliknya. rangkulannya menjadi sebuah pelukan erat sambil ia sesekali meremas rambut ryuga yang panjang itu. Ryuga menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua payudara milik anko, ia sekarang melumat salah satu payudara tersebut. melumat, menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat anko semakin menggelinjang hebat. Anko yang sudah beberapa kali orgasme akhirnya ia kembali orgasme, terdengar ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil teriak akibat hujaman itu, dengan memejamkan matanya tak lupa ia menarik rambut ryuga.

"AKHHHH~ ahhh…hahhh..hahhh.." teriaknya dengan tersengal-sengal. sedangkan ryuga masih belum klimak, ia masih terus menghujamkan miliknya dan tak perduli dengan anko yang sudah mulai lelah.

"sedikit lagi, sayang.. akhh.. arghh..ughh" ucap ryuga melepas lumatan dari payudara anko. Ia pun kembali berakhir memasukkan lebih dalam miliknya sampai mengenai dinding rahim milik anko, lalu ia pun kembali klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. juga mengeluarkan seluruh cairan sperma miliknya di dalam rahim anko dengan jumlah banyak. cairan tersebut sampai keluar bibir vagina anko.

"Shit! Kau benar-benar pemuas anko, dan beruntungnya aku bisa memilikimu juga mengajakmu bekerja sama." Ucapnya yang langsung mencabut penis dari vagina anko. Anko mulai tersenyum kepada ryuga. Ryuga mulai membersihkan kejantanannya dan merapikan diri.

"hmm..hmm aku memang pemuas untukmu ryuga sayang. Lalu, apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" ucap Anko yang sudah kembali merapikan pakaiannya. Dan sisa-sisa cairan itu dibersihkan oleh ryuga dengan tissue.

"rencana selanjutnya? Sepertinya kita mulai kembali memisahkan Kakashi dengan Haruno itu, aku yakin Haruno akan percaya. Tetapi kita masih harus memantaunya terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan, apakah Kakashi bisa mendapatkan Haruno juga keluarga kecilnya. Dan dari sana kita mulai kembali permainannya." Jelas Ryuga yang mulai menampakkan seringainya, anko kembali duduk di pangkuan ryuga dan merangkul leher pria itu sambil mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"begitu ya, baiklah aku bisa melakukan hal tersebut dengan mudah." Balas anko yang masih merangkul

Ryuga melihat anko sekilas, dan ia kembali menyeringai untuk melakukan rencana selanjutnya untuk menghancurkan Kakashi tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Flashback On ~**

Terlihat pemuda berumur 14 tahunan dengan surai putih, panjang rambut sepundak itu berjalan menuju ke ruangan ayahnya. dan sampai di depan ruangan itu nampak pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Pemuda itu pun mendekatkan kepalanya seakan mendengar sebuah percakapan yang sepertinya penting.

"Jiraiya Nii~ apa kau sudah gila, untuk meninggalkan perusahaan? Kau itu adalah anak pertama di keluarga ini. jika kau keluar nanti, kau mau bekerja apa?" ucap seorang pria tersebut.

"hahh.. sudah berapa kali aku katakan kepadamu, jalanku bukan untuk meneruskan perusahaan itu. jalanku adalah sebagai seorang Polisi juga Pengacara, Sakumo. maka dari itu perusahaan Hatake Corp. aku serahkan kepadamu sepenuhnya, paham?" jawab Jiraiya santai

"tapi, aku hanyalah Direktur dan kau adalah pemimpin atau CEO-nya. Kau adalah kakakku jadi aku tak bisa seenaknya begitu nii-chan." Balas sakumo yang masih memberikan sebuah pernyataan kepada jiraiya.

"kau ini sangat payah sekali ya, otouto… sebelum aku mengatakan ini kepadamu aku sudah meminta ijin kepada otou-san, karena apa? karena aku tak bisa menguasai bidang seperti ini. aku hanya menyukai sebagai Polisi dan Pengacara itu sudah tekadku dari masa kuliah." Ujarnya yang seperti tak mau kalah oleh Sakumo adiknya. Jiraiya tersenyum akan jawabannya itu, sedangkan sakumo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"aku bingung dengan jalan pikirmu itu nii-chan, kau lebih menyukai hukum daripada harus mengurus perusahaan. Lalu, nanti bagaimana dengan anakmu Ryuga yang juga harus ikut mengurus kelanjutan perusahaan? Dia juga berhak nii-chan" ucap dan tanya Sakumo, karena, ya Jiraiya dan dirinya sama-sama memiliki anak laki-laki yang terpaut 1 tahun.

"aku menginginkan anakku menjadi seorang pengacara juga atau dokter, karena kau tahulah aku tak suka bisnis. Jadi, sepenuhnya aku merelakan perusahaan Hatake Corp. itu kau yang mengurusnya Sakumo, dan juga Kakashi yang menjadi penerusnya kelak. Aku percaya itu kepadamu otouto-ku hehe, dan mungkin aku akan menjadi pengacara untuk perusahaan Hatake Corp. sebagai gantinya, bagaimana?" jelas dan tawar Jiraiya

"hahhh… bukannya aku merasa tak bahagia, tapi aku tak percaya dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan nii-chan. Terlebih dengan perusahaan yang di bangun oleh otou-san untuk kita berdua. Kenapa kita tak membagi menjadi dua saja?" kembali Sakumo mengusulkan idenya tapi ditolak oleh Jiraiya

"tidak, sakumo. aku lebih memilih menjadi pengacara dan seorang polisi daripada seorang pebisnis? Jadi ku mohon kepadamu dan jangan membantah ucapanku lagi. aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu juga anakmu." Ucap Jiraiya tersenyum tipis "jangan sampai aku bersujud kepadamu hanya untuk memohon dengan permintaanku." Tambahnya lagi.

"ba..ba..baiklah Jiraiya nii-chan, aku menyerah.. kau itu terlalu keras kepala, baiklah aku yang akan menggantikanmu juga menjadi penerus Hatake Corp." jawab Sakumo yang sedikit tak enak dengan apa yang telah dilakukan kakaknya demi apa yang diinginkan Jiraiya sebagai seorang polisi juga pengacara. Ya, Jiraiya saat ini adalah seorang polisi jauh sebelum dia menjadi pemimpin Hatake Corp. yang seharusnya adalah itu kewajibannya.

"jadi aku harap, kau bisa melaksanakannya dengan baik Sakumo. aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu, sebagaimana aku yang sekarang lebih memilih jalanku menjadi seorang polisi dan pengacara. Dan kau akan menjadi pemimpin baru perusahaan Hatake Corp." ujar Jiraiya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakumo. Jiraiya sudah sepenuhnya percaya kepada adik bungsunya, melanjutkan menjadi penerus Hatake Corp. yang sudah didirikan oleh Ayah mereka. dan disinilah Ryuga yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang dewasa ini langsung mendorong pintu ruangan tersebut dengan sedikit hantaman.

 _ **BRAK!**_

"aku tak percaya jika otou-san melakukan hal bodoh! Apalagi menyerahkan seluruh tanggung jawab perusahaan kepada Sakumo ji-san! Aku tidak terima, aku yang akan meneruskan menjadi pemimpin Hatake Corp. juga meneruskan jalan kakek!" serunya dengan suara yang tinggi

"Ryuga! Lancang sekali kau mendengar percakapan Otou-san juga Ji-san! Dimana sopan santunmu Huh! Otou-san melakukan hal benar, karena otou-san tidak bisa memimpin perusahaan, yang bisa melakukannya adalah ji-san. Dan jika kau ingin menjadi pemimpin umurmu belum cukup! Kalau otou-san tetap melakukannya, maka perusahaan akan bangkrut." Ucap Jiraiya yang sudah berada di depan Ryuga.

"tapi, aku tetap tidak terima! Aku anak otou-san, seharusnya aku yang melakukannya bukan Ji-san apalagi Kakashi. kenapa otou-san lebih memilih menjadi seorang polisi dan pengacara?! Kenapa!" tanya Ryuga sedikit berang

 _ **PLAKKK!**_

Pria berumur 30 tahunan itu menampar Ryuga dan membuat pipi ryuga memerah, sedikit diujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah akibat tamparan hebat dari jiraiya. Sakumo yang melihatnya sedikit terpaku dengan adegan di depan matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat kakaknya menampar anaknya sendiri dan itu sedikit tidak etis, apalagi dihadapannya.

"hentikan Jiraiya nii~. Apa yang dikatakan Ryuga ada benarnya, seharusnya anakmulah yang menjadi pemimpin berikutnya terlebih lagi umurnya sebentar lagi sudah 16 tahun. Dan.." belum selesai Sakumo yang berbicara sudah dihentikan oleh Jiraiya.

"hmm.. aku tak akan melakukannya Sakumo. kau adikku jadi kau yang akan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan menggantikan diriku yang tak mengerti apa-apa tentang bisnis keluarga kita, bukan Ryuga ataupun anakku yang lain." Ucap Jiraiya dingin. Sedangkan Ryuga masih terdiam disana ia tertunduk, entah sejak kapan ia telah mengeluarkan air mata di pelupuk matanya

"hikss..hikss.. Otou-san kenapa kau menamparku? Aku berkata benar bahkan Sakumo ji-san pun mendukungku." Ucapnya sedikit terisak

Jiraiya memegang kedua pundak Ryuga dan menatapnya, sebenarnya ia juga salah atas penamparan yang dilakukannya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah dari cukup. Jalannya menjadi seorang Polisi yang merangkap juga sebagai seorang pengacara tak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun itu, dan Jiraiya juga tidak berminat dengan sebuah bisnis. Karena, dirinya tidak sepintar adiknya yang berhasil menggeluti bidang bisnis. Ia lebih pintar menjadi seorang pengacara juga polisi karena itu adalah cita-citanya dari dulu, dan itupun sudah disetujui oleh ayahnya.

"Kau tahu Ryuga, otou-san tidak menyukai bisnis dan mengapa ayah memilih paman, karena dia pintar dengan bisnis, dan dia berhasil melakukannya. Sebelum Sakumo ji-san bekerja sebagai direktur di Hatake Corp. dia berhasil menjual semua barang-barang yang di jual oleh perusahaan. Terlebih lagi cara bekerjasamanya dengan perusahaan lain, itu lebih cekatan daripada otou-san. Jadi, otou-san sudah memutuskannya dari sekarang sebelum terlambat. Kau harus mengerti, kau juga begitukan ingin menjadi seorang dokter? Otou-san mendukungmu menjadi dokter daripada kau harus bersekolah bisnis yang belum tentu akan kau kuasai, Ryuga." Jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar ia pun memeluk anaknya sambil meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tetapi, Ryuga hanya mengangguk saja, berbeda dengan lubuk hatinya yang sekarang sudah diliputi dengan rasa kebencian juga ketamakan. Ia pun diam-diam melakukan hal buruk terhadap semuanya. dimulai dari pamannya.

 **~ End Of Flashback ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sinilah sekarang Ryuga berada, di sebuah apartment yang jauh dari keberadaan sepupunya. Pria berumur 34 tahun ini sekarang tersenyum sinis. Terlebih ia sewaktu itu berani menyewa yakuza dari kelompok bernama _**"Bloody Dragon"**_ dipimpin oleh Danzo. Ia yang telah merencanakan ini semua, awalnya berniat hanya untuk sekedar melukai pamannya. Tetapi Yakuza yang ia sewa itu justru malah membantai pamannya yang sedang mengadakan acara di rumah. Tak hanya pamannya saja yang meninggal, istri dari pamannya juga adik dari Kakashi yang berumur 8 tahun harus mati di tangan yakuza sewaan Ryuga. Dia sudah benar-benar membencinya. bahkan disaat Kakashi terpojok, Ryuga tak memerintahkan membunuh sekalian Kakashi, melainkan Ryuga hanya menyuruhnya untuk melukai Kakashi di bagian matanya dan punggungnya sebagai kebenciannya yang terdalam.

Kini, saat pria itu mendengar kabar tentang Kakashi yang justru semakin maju dengan perusahaan yang dipegangnya, membuat Ryuga semakin membenci sepupunya tersebut. Ia ingin segera melanjutkan rencana liciknya untuk menghancurkan semua dan memulai untuk mengambil alih Hatake Corp.

Ryuga menatap kaca balkon dengan tatapan mengerikan, sepertinya pria itu sudah diujung tanduknya dengan rencana-rencana busuknya, ia sudah tak tahan dan ia pun berjalan keluar dari apartmentnya menuju ke suatu tempat, lebih tepatnya menemui Danzo dan melaksanakan rencananya.

"lihat saja nanti Kakashi, aku akan menghancurkanmu berikut keluarga kecilmu itu. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku bermain dengan wanitamu dan anak perempuanmu, setelah itu akan membantai semuanya, Hahahahaha menyenangkan sekali bukan" ujarnya yang saat ini sudah berada di dalam mobil sambil tertawa layaknya seorang psycho.

Lalu, mobil yang dikendarai Ryuga telah keluar dari grand floor gedung apartment miliknya, dan mobil BMW putih itu melaju kencang dijalanan menuju markas Bloody Dragon, markas yakuza milik Danzo yang terkenal akan kekejamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Hail Mary, jadi tahu kan siapa dalang dari semua ini... im back guys, sorry gak update lama gegara gak bisa buka dari BB T.T**

 **tapi author River usahain update lewat warnet jadi agak lama... well, selamat membaca... hiks hiks #hilang**


	11. Part X - Hai, Sakura Haruno

• **Red of the Triplets •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Story by: River Bloody**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Tayuya, OC, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime/Kasar/ juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Part X – Hai, Sakura Haruno ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura kini tengah mengangkat pakaian kotor, kebetulan hari ini dia bisa mencuci terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat kerja. Di saat ia hendak memindahkan cucian kotor ke tempat mesin cuci, tak sengaja ada sebuah sapu tangan jatuh dari dalam saku seragam milik Karin. Sakura pun langsung mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dari lantai, dan membersihkannya. wanita itu sedikit mengerinyitkan alisnya ketika sapu tangan yang ia ambil itu menguar bau parfum, mampu membuat dirinya bergidik ketakutan. Seakan memori masa kelam lalu lagi-lagi tanpa seizinnya berputar di dalam otaknya. memori dimana ia dilecehkan oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya, seseorang yang telah membantai seluruh anggota keluarganya kecuali kakaknya.

"Sapu tangan? ini... tidak mungkin kan jika bau ini sama persis seperti miliknya?!" lirihnya dengan melihat sapu tangan putih, ia pun mencari-cari apakah sapu tangan itu memiliki logo atau jahitan yang mungkin dikenalnya, kemungkinan persis seperti sapu tangan yang menutup kedua matanya dulu.

Sakura masih menyimpan sapu tangan itu, ia menyimpannya. dikarenakan saat di interogasi oleh yamato dirinya tidak mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi. Karena ia tak berani mengatakannya kepada yamato, dan tetap menyimpan semua kejadian sebenarnya. Ia hanya menceritakan sebagian, entah kenapa sakura tak bercerita sesuai apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya. hal yang terjadi seketika membuatnya bungkam.

Wanita itu mulai menghela nafasnya, dan memasukkan sapu tangan kotor ke dalam mesin cuci. sebaiknya ia mencucinya, baru setelah itu akan dikembalikan entah bagaimana nanti ia akan mengembalikannya.

 **» Red of the Triplets «**

Satu jam berlalu, setelah mencuci pakaian dan mengeringkan di pengering. Sakura membawa pakaian itu ke balkon untuk ia jemur. melihat matahari yang mulai semakin naik, ia mempercepat menjemur cuciannya.

"Yosh, sudah selesai. waktunya aku bersiap untuk bekerja, hahh ternyata melelahkan juga ya. Tapi, walaupun begitu aku tetap bahagia akan kehadiran mereka" ucapnya sambil mengangkat keranjang kosong untuk di taruh ke dalam kamar mandi.

Usai meletakkan keranjang, sakura bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. setelah mandi, wanita berambut musim semi langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar tuk berganti baju dengan pakaian kerja.

"Okay, semua sudah rapi dan siap" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, sakura pun mengambil tas kerjanya dan berjalan ke depan.

"Anak-anak, ibu berangkat kerja dulu" teriak sakura dari pintu depan.

"Uhh, uhmm ya hati-hati Oka-san. Itterashai!" Sahut Karin dari ruang santai.

"Ohmm, Ittekimasu Karin-chan, Gaara-kun, Sasori-kun" sahut Sakura yang sudah memakai sepatu kerja dan membuka pintu apartment lalu bergegas ke kedai paman teuchi untuk bekerja.

 **» Red Of The Triplets «**

Kakashi yang kini sudah kembali bekerja, masih tampak terpaku di depan layar laptop miliknya. Ia seakan menatap sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya, ya layar laptop itu menampakkan foto-foto hasil pengintaian Hidan dan Asuma, foto-foto sakura yang sedang tersenyum merekah tanpa adanya beban.

"Sial! Arghhhh... sampai kapan aku harus berdiam diri seperti ini!" Makinya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya seolah dirinya sedang dilanda kebangkrutan.

"Woy, Kakashi. kau seperti orang gila saja, berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambut seperti itu. Ingat, kau baru seminggu keluar Rumah Sakit, jadi jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi seperti itu." Tegur Iruka yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan Kakashi sambil membawa berkas-berkas.

"Kau tak tahu masalahku ini terlalu rumit, dan aku harus segera bertindak Iruka Baka" seru Kakashi yang kini menatap Iruka malas.

"Calm down Kakashi, tenangkan pikiranmu terlebih dahulu. Hahh, baiklah aku mengerti itu. dan kau telah banyak cerita juga menjelaskan semua kejadian yang menimpa dirimu. Tapi, kau harus memikirkan terlebih dahulu jangan terburu-buru. Jika nanti kau langsung menemuinya, bisa gawat dan bisa jadi nanti anak-anakmu akan marah besar, kakashi" jelas Iruka yang kini telah duduk di depan meja kerja Kakashi.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Akh, betapa bodoh dirinya sampai tak terpikirkan sejauh itu. Beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Iruka, Obito maupun Pein yang bisa memberikan ide ataupun hal lain untuk dirinya.

"Geez, kenapa aku tak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki salah satu sahabat seperti kau, Iruka. Kau memberikan solusi supaya aku tak melakukan hal ceroboh" ucapnya kini dan menyandarkan tubuh ke belakang kursi kerjanya.

"Lalu, apa kau memiliki sebuah ide? Supaya aku bisa bertemu dengan sakura dan membuktikan atau setidaknya bersujud tuk meminta maaf kepada dirinya yang selama 14th menghilang, Iruka" imbuhnya dengan bertanya kepada Iruka perihal ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah begini kau harus melakukan ini." Ujarnya dan mulai berbisik perihal rencana untuk kakashi yang ingin berjumpa atau meminta maaf kepada Sakura atas kesalahannya selama 14 tahun.

 **» Red Of The Triplets «**

Seminggu telah berlalu, kini Kakashi sudah bersiap dengan rencana yang telah diberikan Iruka kepadanya. Ia harus segera meminta maaf atas kesalahannya terhadap Sakura, kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat dengan gadis berumur 14 tahun, meninggalkannya tanpa menepati janji yang telah ia ingkari begitu saja.

Kini, Kakashi duduk di kursi kerja seperti biasanya sambil menghela nafas sedikit berat. Ya, hari ini adalah penentuannya. apakah Kakashi akan melakukannya hari ini atau dia akan berdiam diri tanpa melakukan sesuatu. bahkan obrolannya dengan Iruka seminggu yang lalu masih terngiang di pikirannya, sungguh pelik atas apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya yang sekarang. benar-benar membuat semua ini terasa tak masuk akal.

'Apakah harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kamisama, aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku ingin berkumpul dengan mereka, menyapa, memeluk dan bercengkrama layaknya seorang ayah biasanya.' Batinnya yang saat ini sedikit bergejolak dengan apa yang ingin dilakukannya hari ini.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya, mengulang kembali percakapan-percakapan dirinya dengan Iruka. Ia ingin melakukannya hari ini, bersyukur jika nanti ia diterima tapi jika tidak, Kakashi sedikit harap cemas.

"Hahhhh..." Hela nafasnya dengan mata masih tertutup.

 **~ Flashback on ~**

"Kau memesan ramen ke kedai tempat Sakura bekerja, lalu suruh dia yang mengantar ramen ke ruanganmu. setelah itu kau kunci ruangan, saat Sakura telah masuk ruanganmu. sebelum ia akan mengeluarkan ramen, kau cegah dia atau suruh letakkan di atas meja. Dan secara perlahan, kau peluk dia dari belakang, lalu katakan sejujurnya kepadanya yang telah kau lakukan dulu. Sisanya terserah kau Kakashi" jelas Iruka tentang rencananya kepada Kakashi.

"Hahhh?! Kau tak bercanda kan Iruka? menyuruh Sakura kemari dengan cara memesan Ramen, lalu mengantarnya ke ruanganku? Kau pikir semudah itu!" Sahut Kakashi setelah mendengar ucapan Iruka yang sekaligus rencana dari pria nanas tersebut.

"Ck, mattaku~ jangan bilang kau takut? hahh... Kakashi, mau bagaimanapun caranya ini sudah lebih baik. daripada kau muncul di hadapan Sakura dan mengatakan perihal apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadapnya? Bisa-bisa kau dihajar oleh Gaara juga Sasori, dan kau bukannya bersatu melainkan diusir oleh anak-anakmu" ucap Iruka yang kini tengah menopang kepalanya dengan malas.

"Hahhh... Tapi apa harus menyuruh Sakura? Jika nanti si pemilik kedai curiga bagaimana?" Ucap Kakashi yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan ya, lebih baik pakai rencanaku. Masalah itu, nanti biar aku yang atur. kebetulan aku kenal dengan pemilik kedainya, hahahaha" ujar Iruka dengan sedikit tertawa, sedangkan Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop' melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

 **~ Flashback Off ~**

"Jadi, aku harus melakukannya ya. Hem, sebentar lagi makan siang. semoga saja, aku bisa bertemu dengannya. lancarkan semua ini Kami-sama" gumam Kakashi yang kini beranjak dari kursi lalu mengambil tas belanja miliknya. Ia akan memakai jaket hoodie yang sama seperti 14 tahun yang lalu, berikut masker berwarna hitam. Kakashi sengaja membelinya, karena dengan cara ini ia akan bisa bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah" gumamnya dan langsung memakai jaket hoodie, juga memakai slayer sebagai masker penutup setengah wajahnya.

usai memakai jaket hoodie dan slayer, Kakashi pun mengirimkan short message ke Iruka untuk memesan Ramen di kedai tempat kerja Sakura. Kakashi menghela nafasnya sejenak, dan kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. dirinya kini menatap layar laptop dengan foto Sakura yang dijadikan sebagai wallpaper.

Tatapan mata Kakashi yang melihat foto Sakura dalam laptopnya, seakan penuh dosa yang telah ia lakukan kepada gadis musim semi itu. rasa bersalah yang ia miliki terlalu tinggi, kesalahan ia perbuat terhadap Sakura tak akan mungkin di maafkan begitu saja. pembunuhan berencana, pelecehan seksual, terlebih lagi meninggalkan gadis itu selama 14 tahun dari kejadian yang ia perbuat.

"Aku ingin kita bersatu, Sakura" tanpa sadar kakashi mengucapkan sesuatu, sampai handphone miliknya berdering tanda panggilan telepon masuk.

"Ehm, Iruka ada apa?" Jawabnya setelah panggilan masuk ia angkat.

"Kakashi, Sakura sudah menaiki lift dan menuju ruanganmu. kau segeralah bersiap di sana, sesuai rencana yang aku katakan seminggu lalu" jelas Iruka. Kakashi pun hanya mengiyakan, lalu mematikan secara sepihak telepon baru saja. Kakashi langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah belakang pintu dalam ruangannya.

Tak lama Kakashi berdiri di belakang, seketika pintu ruangannya terbuka secara perlahan. dan masuklah seorang wanita dengan rambut musim semi berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan pesanan Ramen dari Resto Ichiraku." ucapnya sambil meletakkan nampan di atas meja kerja Kakashi.

 _ **Cklekk... Klekk...**_

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan dikunci, tapi Sakura masih berdiri tanpa berpaling ke arah belakang, ia masih tetap berdiri dan memasang wajah yang sulit di artikan.

Bahkan Kakashi yang tadi berada di belakang pintu dan sudah menutup juga mengunci pintu ruangannya, kini telah berjalan ke arah Sakura. tiba-tiba Kakashi telah memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang, dan meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sakura sambil menciumnya dengan lembut.

"I miss you, my Cherry Blossom"

 **» Red Of The Triplets «**

 **~ Sakura POV's ~**

Hari ini aku harus mengantarkan pesanan ramen ke perusahaan Hatake Corp. ngomong-ngomong tentang mengantarkan pesanan, harusnya ini adalah pekerjaan Itachi. Tapi, berhubung Itachi sedang tidak enak badan maka aku dan dia akhirnya gantian shift dalam pekerjaan di resto Ichiraku. Ya, pegawai di resto tidak terlalu banyak, dan rata-rata lebih memilih bekerja di resto daripada harus mengantar pesanan.

Oh, iya aku harus mengantarkan pesanan ke Hatake Corp. sebuah perusahaan terkenal di jepang. Tapi, seingatku bukannya Hatake Corp. ialah perusahaan yang memberikan kesempatan untuk salah satu anakku. Hm, ya pria yang datang ke rumahku ± dua minggu lalu. Dia membawa ketiga anak kembarku begitu saja, tanpa mengabariku sebelumnya.

Tetapi pria yang aku temui waktu itu, entah kenapa mengingatkanku dengan seseorang. seseorang di masa lampau, senyuman ramahnya, tutur katanya, juga sopan santunnya. sedangkan di sisi lain bau parfum mint yang dipakainya mengingatkan diriku dengan kejadian lain, kejadian di mana membuatku hancur begitu saja. Apakah orang di masa lampau dan bau parfum kejadian 14 tahun lalu ialah orang yang sama?

Orang di masa lampauku ialah seorang pemuda berumur 14 tahun dengan senyuman manis dan membuat siapapun akan semakin dekat. bahkan aku bisa mengenalnya dengan baik. sedangkan bau parfum saat kejadian 14 tahun lalu ialah seorang pria berkisar umur 20 tahunan dan melakukan pelecehan terhadapku, walaupun aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya tapi aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang terlalu dibuat-buat. juga tubuh rampingnya mampu membuatku bisa menebak umur pria tersebut.

"Akhirnya, aku sampai juga" ucapku sesaat setelah tersadar dari pikiran-pikiranku tentang pria masa laluku.

"Perusahaan ini besar juga, hahh jika itu benar orangnya... aku hanya ingin memaafkannya saja. karena, aku sudah berjanji dalam lubuk hatiku" ucapku sambil membawa kotak yang berisikan ramen.

Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam perusahaan Hatake Corp. lalu, bertanya kepada resepsionist untuk mengantarkan pesanan ramen kepada Hatake Kakashi. usai bertanya, sang resepsionist pun menyuruhku untuk ke lantai 13, di mana tempat si pemimpin berada.

Aku segera menaiki lift dan menekan tombol angka 13, sampainya di atas aku melangkahkan kaki keluar lift dan berjalan ke ruangan Hatake Kakashi.

"Mhh... sepertinya ini ruangannya" ucapku sedikit celingukan mencari ruangan yang terlihat lorong-lorong.

segera ku ketuk pintu ruangan yang tertera nama sang empu, tak ada jawaban sampai akhirnya aku membuka kotak besi dan mengambil nampan juga semangkok ramen yang telah dipesan. tanpa ku ketuk kembali, aku segera masuk ke dalam tuk meletakkan ramen.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan pesanan Ramen dari Resto Ichiraku." ucapku sambil meletakkan nampan berisikan mangkok ramen ke atas meja kerjanya.

setelah meletakkan nampan ke atas meja, aku mendengar suara pintu ruangan ditutup dan dikunci, seketika tubuhku terdiam dan tak bisa bergerak untuk melihat ke belakang, menolehpun aku tak kuasa melakukannya. perasaan takut ini terus menjalar dalam tubuhku, sampai aku memejamkan mata sejenak dan pada akhirnya aku merasakan sebuah pelukan sedikit erat. Lalu, perpotongan leherku seperti dicium seseorang yang tak aku ketahui siapa, siapa yang telah berani melakukan ini semua.

Aku ingin melawannya, tapi tubuhku susah tuk digerakkan, sampai suara baritone dan panggilan itu membuatku linglung sedikit, juga waktu ini terasa berputar ke masa 14 tahun yang lalu.

"I miss you, my Cherry Blossom" panggilnya dengan nada seduktif sambil mencium perpotongan leherku dengan lembut.

 **» Red of The Triplets «**

 **~ Normal POV's ~**

"I miss you, my Cherry Blossom" ucapnya seduktif sambil mencium perpotongan leher Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hen...hen..hentikan..ku mohon, hentikan!" Ujar Sakura yang akhirnya membuka suara dan melepaskan pelukan pria di belakangnya, saat pelukan terlepas Sakura pun bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lalu berbalik ke belakang.

Betapa terkejutnya bukan main Sakura melihat pria yang memeluknya, pria berjaket hoodie hitam dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh slayer hitam.

"Ti..ti..tidak.. tidak mungkin kau kembali, ha'aah aaahh menjauhlah, aaahh pergi... pergi.." Ucapnya tanpa sadar mengusir pria di hadapannya, Sakura pun mulai jatuh terduduk. Tapi, tatapannya masih menatap pria di hadapannya. pria 14 tahun yang sama, yang telah melakukan pembunuhan berikut memperkosa dirinya sampai memiliki tiga orang anak. Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan ke belakang, menghindari sang pria di hadapannya.

Pria itu justru maju, mendekati Sakura yang terus memundurkan tubuhnya. tak sesuai harapan si pria yang ingin meminta maaf, juga tidak sesuai apa yang diinginkan Sakura tuk memaafkan pria berjaket hitam itu, justru dirinya malah mengusirnya tanpa sadar.

"Pergi...pergi! pergi.. jangan hancurkan hidupku lagi, sudah cukup 14 tahun lalu kau menghancurkannya! PERGI!" tukasnya sedikit membentak. ketakutan telah mendera di sekujur tubuh Sakura, padahal dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin memaafkan pria tersebut tapi tak sesuai oleh apa yang ia lakukan.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. berhentilah untuk takut seperti itu. aku tahu kau takut! aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi apakah tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui siapa aku" ucapnya dan langsung melepas jaket hoodie lalu melemparnya ke atas sofa, tak lupa slayer yang menutupi wajahnya pun ia lepas.

Kakashi semakin mendekat ke Sakura yang kini sudah menatap dinding ruangan. Sakura masih merasakan takut yang luar biasa, ia melambaikan kedua tangannya ke depan untuk mengusir Kakashi yang kini sudah berjongkok di hadapannya. Kakashi merasa iba dengan tingkah Sakura yang ketakutan seperti itu, apa yang telah ia lakukan 14 tahun silam ialah perbuatan tak seharusnya terjadi.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, My Little Cherry maaf aku sudah berbuat tak sepantasnya kepadamu... Maafkan aku Sakura!" ucap Kakashi yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menitikkan air mata di depan Sakura atas perbuatannya. Pria itu menarik tangan kanan Sakura yang mencoba tuk mendorong tubuhnya, dipeluknya kembali tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya. Kakashi kini ikut terduduk sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Maafkan aku little cherry, maaf apa yang telah aku perbuat kepadamu. Harusnya aku tak melakukannya, harusnya aku mendekatimu dengan selayaknya. tidak seperti ini Sakura!" Ucap Kakashi sedikit terisak sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura.

"Little Cherry... Little Cherry... Little... Cherry?!" ucap Sakura yang tanpa sadar ikut mengucapkan panggilan yang diucapkan Kakashi kepadanya. entah kenapa Sakura ikut mengucapkan kata-kata panggilan tersebut, seolah pikiran-pikirannya di masa lalu sebelum kejadian 14 tahun terulang. dimana masa kecilnya yang membuat dirinya bahagia bersama seseorang, seorang pemuda yang hanya terlihat sebuah senyuman manis tertuju kepadanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoshaaaaa~ part ini dan part depan khusus ya untuk KakaSaku bertemu. Dimana keduanya sebelumnya pernah bertemu sebelum kejadian, nyahahahaha~ okay ini mungkin agak mainstream, tapi biarkanlah semua itu berjalan... -)/ #BANZAI**

 **Bagaimana? Semakin penasaran kan? Penasaran? Penasaran? Tunggu aja ya chapter berikutnya "Kenangan Di Musim Semi" wuohohoho... Untuk konfliknya ntar deh, author River mau buat moment"nya si KakaSaku dulu yakkk... #Eheeem**

 **Sankyuuu naaa Minna… yang sudah pada nge-Review… hohohoho.. ini akan semakin menjadi panas…. Fyuhhhh '3')/**

 **Okay, jangan lupa Box di kanan atas jika mau Review... Author River cabut... Jaaa '-')/**

 **#GONE**


	12. Part XI – Kenangan di Musim Semi (Pt 1)

**Maafkan Auth River Minna, kalau ROT terlalu lama update, cause auth river dalam proses memikirkan ide ceritanya, juga mood yg ku derita #halah**

 **Jadi, baru ini update, semoga kalian betah juga tetap stay sama story ini, saya terharu jika kalian tetap menunggu episode" dari ROT, sungguh tak menyangka #pleasedeh**

 **Ya sudah, ini untuk KakaSaku btw, saya bagi jadi 2 chapter! Ahahahaha~ semoga suka yakkk! Ini bakal panjang dan lama banget chapternya, happy read minna-san!**

 **Salam:**

 **\- River Bloody -**

 **.**

 **.**

• **Red of the Triplets •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Story by: River Bloody**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Tayuya, OC, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime/Kasar/ juga all of them)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy, Angst (a lil bit)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Part XI – Kenangan di Musim Semi (Part 1)

.

.

.

.

 _ **5 tahun yang lalu sebelum tragedy!**_

Hembusan angin yang menerpa surai merah muda, kini mulai menerpa bunga-bunga sakura tuk jatuh berguguran. anak perempuan itu menengadahkan kepalanya melihat sakura yang jatuh, warnanya sama dengan surainya. Ia terlihat mengembangkan senyuman dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

 **» Red Of The Triplets «**

.

.

.

.

terlihat seorang gadis yang berlarian di sebuah rumah minimalis bertingkat dua. wajahnya nampak begitu riang, seolah ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi membuatnya bahagia tanpa sebab. Ia terus berlari masuk ke dalam menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang memiliki alat-alat masak, air mukanya masih tampak riang dan dirinya menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya tetapi masih terlihat muda di wajahnya.

"Kaa-san, untuk makan siang, masak apa?" tanyanya kepada wanita tersebut dengan wajah yang masih tetap tersenyum.

"Masak kare kesukaan saku-chan," jawab sang ibu kepada gadis itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"HOREEE! KAREE! Njaa, sakura bantu ya kaa-san," ujar gadis kecil itu dengan riang dan ia pun membantu ibunya, lalu sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak keduanya yang masih berumur 9 tahun, walaupun anak bungsunya sudah menginjak kelas 5. tapi, ia masih menganggapnya seperti gadis kecil kebanyakan.

Kemudian kegiatan ibu dan anak itupun berlanjut, mereka melanjutkan acara memasak, dengan sesekali canda tawa saling terlontar di antara keduanya. Mebuki Haruno nama sang ibu, ia tak akan menyangka memiliki dua orang anak perempuan dan membuat hidupnya begitu bahagia, ia pun hanya bisa berdoa untuk tetap bersama dengan puteri-puteri mereka sampai keduanya menikah dengan pilihan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Red Of The Triplets «**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak jauh dari kediaman sang gadis kecil dengan surai merah muda, yang hanya terpaut beberapa rumah dalam kompleks tersebut. terlihat sebuah rumah yang nampak minimalis dengan halaman luas, juga rumah tersebut memiliki dua tingkat. dari dalam keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan surai keperakan melawan gravitasi, ia berjalan menuju halaman rumah yang nampak luas, halaman itu memiliki sebuah kolam ikan juga taman kecil.

tatapannya begitu malas, serta ia berhenti di dekat kursi yang berada di halaman rumahnya, segera saja ia mendudukkan diri dengan helaan nafas yang begitu kentara. sedangkan salah satu kakinya ia tekuk kemudian di naikkan ke atas kursi.

"menyebalkan, kenapa harus aku juga ikut untuk pergi ke acara pesta relasi ayah? Hahhhh, padahal kan ada Sukea yang bisa di ajak ke sana," gerutunya dengan menatap kolam ikan di hadapannya.

tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda tersebut, dari belakang kedua pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang dan mampu membuat si pemuda perak terkejut akan tepukan di pundaknya.

"Hoaaahhh! tsk, Iruka! kau tidak bisa ya dengan cara baik-baik, hampir saja jantungku lepas oleh ulahmu," dengusnya saat ia mengetahui siapa pelaku dari tepukan pundak yang begitu kentara.

"Huahahahaha... Kakashi, kau lucu jika wajahmu di tekuk, hora yo~ ini untukmu. hmm," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman cokelat dingin ke pemuda perak tersebut. "ada apa dengan wajahmu? ada masalahkah?" tanyanya kini kepada pemuda perak itu.

pemuda perak tersebut mengambil kaleng minuman itu kemudian di lanjut ia membuka lalu meneguknya, mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda surai cokelat dengan kuncir kudanya itu. pemuda bernama Kakashi Hatake tersebut menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Hahhhh~ biasa, tou-san mengajakku ke acara relasinya, padahal kan ada adikku, sukea." ucapnya dengan meneguk kembali cokelat dingin tersebut.

"Souka, bukannya bagus jika kau juga di ajak? kau kan anak pertama, sedangkan adikmu anak kedua? jadi, itu wajar Kakashi. namanya ayahmu, ingin memperkenalkan penerusnya kepada relasi-relasinya," jelas Iruka yang terdengar bijak, sedangkan Kakashi melirik ke arah sahabat kuncirnya itu dengan tatapan sedikit malas juga tak percaya akan ucapan si Iruka.

"Iruka, apakah itu kau? uuhh aku tak yakin dengan ucapanmu barusan, dan itu seperti bukan kau," sahut Kakashi dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Iruka hanya mendesah di tambah dirinya sedikit sweatdrop oleh penuturan Kakashi yang tak percaya oleh penjelasannya.

"aku tak percaya, soalnya kau benar-benar berbeda dengan kata-katamu itu, kawan," ujar Kakashi kembali.

"Itu hal wajar kakashi, dan ini aku. terserah, kau percaya atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah berbicara. juga, sebaiknya kau ikut karena mungkin aku pun juga ikut hehe," ucapnya di sambil kekehan, dan Kakashi pun mengangukkan kepalanya untuk mengiyakan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia pun akan datang ke acara ayahnya bersama adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Red Of The Triplets «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Grand Hotel: 9 PM**

Terlihat sebuah gedung megah yang menjulang tinggi di antara beberapa gedung lainnya. gedung yang nampak begitu ramai itu terlihat sedang mengadakan sebuah acara. ya, sebuah acara pesta besar yang diadakan oleh perusahaan ternama yang bernama Senju Corp. banyak relasi-relasi dari senju berdatangan, seperti Sarutobi, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Hatake, Haruno juga beberapa relasi telah diundang.

Di keramaian yang terlihat, nampak sosok seorang pemuda dengan surai peraknya berbalut kemeja hitam di balut jas abu-abunya, ia kini juga sedang menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki berkisar 7th dengan memakai kemeja yang sama tetapi berbalut jas berwaran cokelat muda.

"Sukea, kau mau makan atau mencari teman main?" tanya pemuda perak itu dengan anak yang di gandengnya.

bocah itu mendongak menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun, sambil berpose memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hn, makannya nanti saja nii-san, aku mau main sama yang lain, uh kira-kira Kurenai nee datang tidak ya?" ujarnya yang terlihat bertanya dan bergumam sendiri.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya sedikit sweatdrop oleh tingkah sukea atau lebih tepat adik kandungnya itu.

"Kau mencari Kurenai nee? tentu saja dia datang, baka. mungkin dia bersama Asuma nii," sahut Kakashi kepada adiknya itu, sedangkan sukea langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Jaa, kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya, byee nii-san, jangan genit-genit jika menemukan seorang gadis, hihihi~" ucapnya dengan sedikit meledek kakaknya itu, Kakashi langsung memasang tatapan malasnya kepada sang adik yang sepertinya sudah pintar menggoda walau dia baru berumur 7 tahun.

Sepeninggal adiknya yang entah kemana, Kakashi lebih memilih menuju ke tempat makanan, ya sejujurnya dia bosan dengan acara semacam ini. umurnya sudah 14 tahun, dan sudah kelas 1 SMU, tapi masih bepergian ke acara seperti ini. pemuda itu kemudian menghela nafasnya sejenak, dan ia menelusuri sekeliling ruangan mencari meja yang berisikan makanan.

sampainya di bagian hidangan pesta, Kakashi dengan segera mengambil piring kecil kemudian di telusurinya untuk mencari makanan pembuka yang patut di coba olehnya. ketika mata onyxnya sedang asyik meneliti hidangan yang ada. tanpa di sadari Kakashi, tubuhnya seperti menubruk seseorang dan membuat orang itu jatuh terduduk. pemuda perak sontak saja menoleh ke arah sesuatu yang sedikit berdebum, matanya kini melihat sosok seorang gadis kecil yang sedang meringis kesakitan, tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis kecil dengan surai merah muda.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya dengan tangan yang masih mengulurkan untuk membantu gadis itu.

"Uh, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, paman." Jawabnya yang meraih uluran bantuan tangan dari si pemuda perak, mendengar jawaban dari gadis pinky tersebut, Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menarik sang gadis kecil.

"Hehehe, jangan memanggilku paman, aku masih terlalu muda untuk di panggil paman," balasnya yang masih sedikit terkekeh. sedangkan gadis pinky itu mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya oleh ucapan pria perak di hadapannya.

"Muda? memangnya umur paman berapa?" tanya gadis pinky itu yang nampak antusias berikut senyuman manisnya.

"14 tahun, horaa masih muda bukan, kau sendiri, umur berapa? juga siapa namamu?" ujar dan tanya si pemuda perak tersebut kepada gadis pinky.

"Heehhh, seumuran dengan Tayuya nee-chan! Uh, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura desu, umur 9 tahun kelas 5 hehe," ujarnya yang sempat terkejut oleh jawaban pemuda perak.

"Wah, kau adik dari si monster Tayuya Haruno ya? Tapi, kenapa kau lebih imut dari kakakmu?" tutur pemuda itu, yang tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya kepalanya di jitak dari belakang dengan keras.

#DHUAGGG

"Kakashi! Hatake Kakashi, siapa yang kau maksud monster huhh! dan lagi, kau apakan adikku? jangan coba-coba menggodanya ya," sahutnya begitu garang, mampu membuat si pemuda perak menunduk sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena imbas jitakan dari gadis seumurannya.

"Ittteee ttteee~ Tayuya, tck, kau memang beneran monster, lihat saja kau sudah memukul kepalaku dengan seenak jidatmu, lagipula siapa yang menggoda adikmu, hahhh~" gerutunya dengan masih mengelus belakang kepalanya, sedangkan Tayuya seolah tak perduli akan kesakitannya teman satu sekolahnya itu, juga sakura hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kejadian di depan matanya.

"Kakashi nii juga Tayuya nee-chan cocok, kenapa tidak kalian pacaran?" celetuk sakura yang mampu membuat kedua orang itu membelalakkan matanya kemudian menggeleng kepala dengan cepat.

"kenapa? kalian cocok, lagipula sering berantem, hati-hati nanti kalian bisa saling mencintai loh~" ucap sakura tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Sakura, jangan seenaknya itu tak akan terjadi, lagipula dia itu mesum, jangan dekat-dekat. dan sebaiknya kita menjauh saja, ikkou sakura," ucap Tayuya cuek dan menggandeng adiknya.

"Heehh, siapa juga yang mesum, kau kali yang mesum, tayuya baka, huhh" sahut Kakashi tak terima. sedang gadis surai merah muda agak tua itu tetap melangkah meninggalkan Kakashi, seolah tak perduli dengan pemuda perak tersebut.

"Nee-chan, jangan begitu dengan kakashi nii. uhh ya ku ingin makan cake nee, memangnya nee-chan mau mengajakku kemana?" Cerocosnya yang nampak menggemaskan, walau sakura sudah berumur 9 tahun sih.

"Mengobrol dengan yang lain, dan menjauhkanmu dari Kakashi. Lagipula, makan cakenya nanti saja, okay," balas Tayuya, sakura langsung menghela nafasnya di lanjut dengan mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak mau, mending tayuya nee sendiri saja, soalnya aku mau makan cake, mungkin Kakashi nii bisa menemaniku," tukasnya yang langsung melepas gandengan dari Tayuya, sedang Tayuya hanya sedikit melongo dengan sikap Sakura yang cepat akrab juga sifat adiknya yang maniak akan cake.

"Saku-chan, kau tak takut gemuk ya?" tanya Tayuya keheranan, dan sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala dan gadis kecil itu kembali ke tempat di mana ia bertemu dengan Kakashi beberapa menit lalu.

Kakashi yang mengetahui Sakura yang kembali ke hidangan makanan manis, hanya tersenyum kepada si pinky. Sakura yang melihatnya pun membalas senyuman si pemuda perak.

"Kakashi nii, maafkan nee-chan ya," ucap Sakura membuka suara terlebih dahulu usai ia mengambil piring kecil, dan ia pun menelisik cake-cake di hadapannya.

"Hn, iya, lagipula ku sudah biasa dengan Tayuya seperti itu di sekolah, walaupun dia dan aku sama-sama OSIS," ujar Kakashi yang mengambil red velvet juga choco orange cake ke atas piringnya.

"OSIS, itu apa? apakah semacam organisasi seperti Pramuka?" tukasnya bertanya-tanya akan ucapan Kakashi, dan Sakura mengambil cake choco volcano juga cake Green tea.

"Ya, semacam itu, tapi adanya hanya di SMP juga SMU, Sakura-chan," balas Kakashi mengambil segelas jus jeruk kemudian ia melangkah kakinya tuk mencari tempat, Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria, dan gadis kecil itu juga mengambil jus mix berry lalu mengikuti langkah sang pemuda perak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Red Of The Triplets «**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi dan Sakura kini telah berada di balkon, mereka duduk di sana sambil memakan cake yang tadi mereka ambil. keduanya kini tengah mengobrol dengan serunya sambil melahap cake masing-masing, terkadang canda juga tawa nampak terlontar dari obrolan kedua orang yang berbeda umur tersebut.

Walau berbeda umur yang terpaut 5 tahun, tak memudarkan mereka yang mulai nampak dekat di antaranya. Kakashi begitu senang ia merasa memiliki adik perempuan, begitupula Sakura juga nampak senang karena merasa memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki.

"Jadi, kau di sekolah sering menjadi juara? hebat, sepertinya ku akan melihatnya kalau SD Konoha mengadakan festival, kebetulan sekali kan, karena SMU juga SD Konoha dekat," ujar Kakashi dengan menampilkan senyum eyesmilenya.

"Hehhh... tapi apa tidak apa-apa? rasanya aneh, kalau dilihat sama Kakashi nii ataupun nee-chan," tukas Sakura yang saat ini menggigit garpunya. Kakashi terkekeh mendengar penuturan dari Sakura, dan ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tenang saja, lagipula ku ingin mengenang masa-masa waktu SD, hehe," ujarnya terkekeh lagi.

Sakura hanya mengiyakan saja sambil melanjutkan makan sisa cakenya. kemudian mereka kembali berbincang-bincang hingga cake yang di makan pun tandas juga minumannya.

tak terasa obrolan kedua orang berbeda umur itu saling menyambung, dan mereka terlihat kian akrab seusai mentandaskan cake kini mereka telah berada di dalam, bahkan gadis bernama sakura tak hentinya tersenyum berada di sebelah Kakashi. begitupula Kakashi juga menampakkan senyumannya.

"Saku-chan, mau coba dansa? lagunya enak tuh," ucap Kakashi yang mejulurkan tangannya, dan Sakura tersenyum ia menggapai tangan Kakashi sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Kedua pasang berbeda umur itu lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang kian dekat, terlebih mereka kini sudah berada di tengah hall sambil berdansa dengan yang lainnya. Pemuda juga gadis itu terlihat cocok jika di lihat, membuat para tamu undangan yang lebih tua dari mereka terkagum-kagum akan dansa keduanya.

"Kakashi nii, untung aku bertemu denganmu, ku pikir ku akan kebosanan disini, hihihi~" ucapnya dengan mendongak menatap kakashi yang begitu tinggi darinya.

"Hum, begitupula aku, Saku-chan," balasnya dengan membalas senyuman sakura.

Kegiatan mereka tak disangka di perhati oleh kedua orangtua masing-masing yang sepertinya tengah berbincang.

"Sakumo, bukankah itu anakmu Kakashi? dia sudah besar rupanya," ucap pria dengan surai merah muda agak tua.

"Hm, dia Kakashi anak pertama ku, Kizashi, bukannya itu anakmu, Sakura bukan?" tukasnya balik bertanya.

"Iya, dia Sakura, adiknya Tayuya. Jika dilihat mereka cocok juga ya, walaupun umur Sakura sekarang 9 tahun," ujar pria bernama Kizashi Haruno.

"Sakura berumur 9 tahun ya? Ahh, jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh, Kakashi umurnya 14th, sama seperti Tayuya bukan," balas pria surai putih bernama Sakumo Hatake.

"Jarak 5 tahun, ya itu dekat, Sakumo. Sepertinya pemikiran kita sama, jangan bilang kau ingin Kakashi bersama Sakura?" selidik Kizashi

"Huaahh, tebakanmu benar Kizashi, ku harap jika sudah waktunya kita bisa menjadi besan, hahahaha, kau benar-benar teman terbaik," sahut Sakumo dan Kizashi ikut tertawa kemudian merangkul teman SMUnya itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakumo.

Sakumo mengangguk dan mereka kembali mengobrolkan tentang keduanya, untuk hubungan lebih lanjut tentunya. sedangkan Kakashi dan Sakura masih terlihat bersenang-senang di sana mengayunkan kaki-kaki mereka mengikuti irama musik. tak perduli akan sekitar, karena Kakashi sudah terhanyut dengan dansanya bersama Sakura, kenangan yang indah bagi keduanya di saat pertemuan pertama mereka yang tak terduga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam minna-san! AUTHOR RIVER BACK ON THE STORY! Jaaa kali ini memories KakaSaku mulai terkuak, maaf kalo makin gaje ini story, entahlah ya- uh semoga kalian menyukai episode kali ini! Ingat ini ku bagi jadi dua atau tiga part untuk masa lalu~**

 **Btw, untuk adegan si Antagonis kita hilangkan dulu, biarkan kedua insan ini mengenang kenangan musim semi mereka, bagaimana interaksi first mereka dan blablabla~ fhuahhhhh~ so, semoga kalian masih setia dengan story ROT! Dan ini agak panjang lah, soalnya gak panjang jadi pendek-pendek tiap chapt #jduaggg**

 **Okay, sekian sapaan saya dan sebagainya, Hahhhh~ baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk selama ini saya terharu karena cerita gaje saya masih di lirik, arigatouuuu T.T #hiks**

 **Kalo begitu tanpa banyak sapa lagi, Happy read minna,**

 **Okay sekian terima review, foll,fav *nyengir***

 **\- September, 04 2016 -**


End file.
